


Gastfont Part Two

by happyseeker



Series: The Gastfont Chronicles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Incest, Lust, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Mindset, Sibling Incest, intense drama, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyseeker/pseuds/happyseeker
Summary: Things have begun to change in a way that makes pretending futile and uncertainty abundant. Our heroes, Dr. W.D. Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus, now have to face each other, as they have been facing themselves. There is no where to hide anymore.





	1. Butterfly Nests and Animal Corpses.

Gaster stared at the noodles as they were piled onto his plate. The yellowish, long pasta covered his tan crockery and its scarlet sauce splattered in large drops.

" BON APPETITE!" Papyrus chimed happily, face full of the most dazzling smile a single monster could summon. Gaster looked up with a weak grin of his own and then gazed immediately back to his noodles. 

" huh, don't you mean BONE appetite?" Papyrus looked across the table with disgust. " NO! I WOULD NEVER RUIN THIS MOST SPECIAL CELEBRATORY DINNER WITH TERRIBLE PUNS!" Sans chuckled lightly and looked to Gaster, locking eyes for a moment. A nervous chuckle came from Gaster and he looked down at his food again. Is that what this is? A 'celebratory' meal? the elder wondered to himself. Gaster wasn't sure that's how he would put it, I mean- sure he guessed some good had happened tonight but did it outweigh the 'oh fuck' that had also transpired. Gaster was full of the strongest anxiety that took his soul, his chest, stomach, and ran through each and every one of his limbs. Tonight had been a roller coaster. 

" HERE YOU GO, BROTHER!" Papyrus announced , scooping some spaghetti onto Sans' empty plate. " I'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT BAD PUN BECAUSE I'M IN SUCH A JOYOUS MOOD TONIGHT!" He shot Gaster a warm look as if HE was the reason for the good mood. Gaster felt himself flush and decided he REALLY needed to stop looking up from his plate. He found empty comfort in the lack of eye-contact again and was busy with trying to suppress every bad 'coping' technique he had developed for such emotionally-charged, turbulent events. Not just from the ones he had developed from the last few weeks but also, hmmm, probably close to his whole life. I've done a great fucking job with that, Gaster thought dryly, lifting his glass of water to his mouth. The fact that my best coping methods are drinking till I pass out and DEEP, DEEP suppression shows just how good I am at this whole 'life' thing. He sighed and placed the water glass down after he had taken a small sip. His dry throat was slightly appeased by the aqua.

" been pretty quiet since we sat down, Pa." Gaster looked up and his oldest son gave him a cheeky grin across from him. " i must CONFESS you're making me worried." 

" SANS!" Papyrus protested, stamping a foot down. " STOP! YOU MUSTN'T TEASE FATHER ABOUT CONFESSING HIS LOVE TO US!" Gaster felt himself twitch and Sans looked to Papyrus with an absent-minded chuckle. " but he's been so quiet, Pap." Gaster felt one of his eyes twitch, what exactly is there to say, Sans? he asked mentally. He surely couldn't find anything of value, his tongue felt like a useless piece of meat he had forgotten to chew up and swallow at his last meal. Not something he could actually USE for, I don't know, communication? 

" HMMMM," Papyrus looked to his brother skeptically and then said aloud, " I GUESS YOU DO HAVE A POINT. YOU'VE BEEN QUIET, FATHER. IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Gaster looked to his son with some sweat on his face. " Never better." he chimed and Sans snorted a laugh, rolling his eye lights. Gaster flinched and looked to the oldest, who was taking a casual drink of his water. " if you're 'never better', i'm the frickin' king of the underground." he responded as he placed the cup down. 

Gaster made a scowl. " Don't say that word." he chided and Sans frowned, " but it's not a curse, dad." 

" It's a substitute and that's close enough." he stated firmly and Sans gave a disbelieving grin. " after everything that happened tonight, you're worried about my choice in substitute swear words?" Gaster frowned and laid his head in one of his hand. " I have very few principles left." he answered bluntly and Sans laughed. Gaster smiled genuinely at that. 

" HEY NOW, NO FIGHTING." Papyrus reminded as he sunk down into his own seat. He had a tired frown as he reached to serve himself spaghetti. 

" we ain't, Pap." Sans informed calmly, staring with placid reassurance for his brother. " i'm just pullin' his leg." 

" WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING HIS LEG? I DO HOPE YOU HAVE HIS CONSENT." Papyrus stated strictly, and Sans chuckled again. 

" no Pap! the expression!" Papyrus' sockets filled with realization and he smiled slightly, " OH. . .HEH." Sans stared at his little brother with affection as Papyrus grabbed his metal, shiny fork and stuck it in his pasta. He's tried, Sans thought, his bedtime was hours ago. A yawn stretched Sans' jaw, then again-he rubbed at his sockets, I suppose mine was too. 

Gaster watched as Sans grabbed his fork and followed his brother's example, although more slowly. He could tell Sans wasn't overly eager to eat this spaghetti, Papyrus HAD cooked it all by himself. Gaster was very proud of him. I mean it was ice cold and stuck to the plate but Gaster was very proud of his youngest.

Taking a deep breath, Gaster attempted to stab some spaghetti with his fork. He missed, frowned, and then more carefully brought it into the depths of the food. " ya know, Pa, i'm kinda surprised-" Gaster looked up and his son paused to swallow some food, " i mean a guy as neat and straight-laced and tidy as you, fallin' in love with his kids?" Sans paused again as he took a sip of water. " pretty unexpected." he commented casually. Gaster was staring at him dryly. " Please don't tell me this is your idea of small talk." Gaster replied in a way that reassured everyone listening he would rather discuss ANYTHING else. 

" IT IS A LITTLE UNEXPECTED NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT!" Papyrus added and took a big bite. He chewed energetically, " I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D FEEL THE SAME!" Gaster gave his youngest son another dry look. Did they have to talk about THIS? " I suppose it is." W.D. returned quietly. " BUT ON THE OTHER HAND, I AM VERY GREAT SO IT MAKES SENSE YOU'D FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" Papyrus put a hand proudly to his chest; at this, Gaster couldn't help but grin and give a whisper of a chuckle. " AND OF COURSE, SANS IS FANTASTIC AS WELL!" he added looking to his brother. Sans winked and said, " thanks, but i prefer the word SANSational." 

" NO SANS! NO!" Papyrus karate chopped in front of Sans, as if making a blockade to stop the bad jokes. " FATHER, GET HIM TO STOP!" he pleaded with a distressed countenance. Gaster laughed weakly, " What do you want me to do?" he asked with a helpless shrug. 

" I DON'T KNOW! ASK HIM TO STOP! MAKE A BARGAIN OR SOMETHING! I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE ONE! MORE! RIDICULOUS PUN!" Sans was grinning with humor and Gaster smiled warmly. His sons really were precious. " Sans, would you please stop making puns for tonight?" 

Sans winked but shook his skull no. " i would, if they weren't so PUNNY." 

" NO!" Papyrus cried and Gaster chuckled and looked to him, " My hands are tied." he said with soft humor. Papyrus frowned, " THAT'S NOT TRUE." he complained but then sighed and took another bite of pasta, giving up. He conceded, Sans and his terrible puns were invincible! Even against the Great Papyrus . . .

The family started eating. A few minutes of chewing and drinking and swallowing occurred and everyone calmed down a bit. Then Sans opened his mouth again, " so uh. . ." The other two looked to him. " are we three like. . .together now?" Gaster and Papyrus blinked at him widely and Papyrus smiled, " OF COURSE WE'RE TOGETHER! WE'RE ALL AT THE SAME TABLE! SILLY BROTHER!" Sans felt some sweat on his skull. That wasn't what he meant. " no, Pap. i mean like an item." 

" AN ITEM? SOMETHING YOU BUY?" Sans shook his head no, " no Pap, like in a relationship that's um-" he passed a glance to his father, who looked nervous; Sans himself suddenly felt hot under the collar. Why had he brought this up? "-more than familiar." He turned to his father but averted his eye lights over to a wall. " sorry if i'm moving too fast." Gaster quickly replied, " It is. . .ok. It is something I think we should discuss." 

" yeeeaahhh. . ." Sans scratched at his neck vertebrae and gave an awkward but reassuring grin, " we ain't always the best at that. 'discussin'' stuff."

Gaster nodded with a sigh. He could say that again. " From now on we should agree-" Gaster began and both of his children looked to him with interest, " to no secrets. I'll try my very best to be honest with you both. I, unfortunately, have old habits that make me want to hide my flaws, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may make." He held out a hand as if presenting a blueprint to builders. " Do you two concur?" The boys exchanged a glance and then nodded eagerly. Papyrus was relieved, secrets were STRESSFUL! Sans was a little anxious but justified 'no secrets' didn't mean 'let me reveal my most embarrassing fantasies' and that calmed him considerably. " NO MORE LYING!" Papyrus stated and Gaster smiled with a nod. " i'm on board." Sans added to both of the others' approval. Their conversation faded to quiet for a minute. 

" so uh, you didn't answer my question. Pa?" Papyrus raised a gloved finger and stated, " SANS, DAD ALREADY SAID HE HAD ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR US. ISN'T THAT KIND OF-" 

" no Pap." Sans cut him off, " just because he feels that way, doesn't mean he wants to do anything about it. that's his choice and we'll respect that choice, whatever it is." Sans narrowed his sockets at his brother, he HAD seen how frickin' excited Pap had gotten when Gaster was being physically affectionate with them before he confessed. Their father whipped his little brother into a desperate frenzy. So much so, Sans actually thought it was pretty funny. Sans made a note to self to tease him about it later. But funny or not, Sans needed to keep his brother's desires in line. He couldn't put Gaster in a position where he felt pressured to say yes. He wanted his father to make the choice willingly and with enough time to think it out. This wasn't a thing you got involved in rashly. 

Papyrus nodded his head, while looking to his older brother; who was giving him a harsh stare. Yes, he knew that they would but. . .it's not like Gaster was GOING to say no. When you love someone, you have a relationship with them! Papyrus thought with happiness, Sans is being silly. I'll finally have father all to myself! He beamed and then realized and corrected, well all to myself and . . .Sans. . .The idea had never really occurred seriously to him before. The idea of Sans and Gaster kissing when he wasn't around. The idea of Sans buying Gaster chocolates and the two of them snuggling on the couch while he was out around Snowdin. Those ideas made Papyrus. . .a little uncomfortable. Would he get home and just moments before they would have been passionately kissing?! Hands all OVER each other?! Would they look at him and smile as if nothing had happened, then giggle to each other with knowing glances when his back was turned?! N-NYEH! he though in near panic, t-that would be dreadful! Wait, shouldn't I be happy for them though? Ugh! This was all so confusing! Papyrus frowned and drug his hand across his tired face. How naive I was to start thinking everything would be easy after we all confessed! he thought with disappointment. 

Then suddenly another scary idea struck Papyrus- sudden fear flooded his bones at this one- Sans. . .he gulped, Sans could be SO rough about sexy stuff! With his teasing and name calling and possessiveness. W-will dad be able to handle that o-ok?! he thought with alert nerves, he's so gentle and kind! He looked to his father and waited for a response, the inside of his ribs a nest for only the most restless of butterflies. 

Gaster wanted to nibble on his fingers till they bled, vomit, and drink an entire bottle of tequila all at the same time. 'D-Do anything about it'? Gaster thought with horror, I-I don't know WHAT I want to do about it! I mean I guess entering a relationship with them would be nic- NO! What are you thinking?! The scientist's mind was racing at a mile per minute. Entering a ROMANTIC relationship with your sons?! I-I just wanted them not to hate me and run it terror! This is-THIS IS- 

Pa's been quiet a long while, Sans thought dryly, staring at his father's sweating, flushing face. " everything ok, Pops?" he asked, his deep, mellow voice being gentle and calm, " you don't have to answer now if you aren't ready." 

" Why would you even want that with me?" Gaster's reply came quietly, he looked down at the table and dropped his fork into his food, to place both hands in his lap, " I-I'm so much older than you both, I'm horrifying inept at social interaction, my brain and ideas are quite frankly bizarre. I have a high paying job I guess but-" he looked up and shrugged, " I guess I just don't see. . .why you'd want me." 

" . . .WHAT?! DAD! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Papyrus exclaimed after a stunned moment. He leaned forward and talked extra loud to convey his statement's importance. 

Oh my fuckin' stars, that's the most precious thing I've ever heard- Sans thought, his face having gone completely and utterly blue; his eye lights having died in their bone lined coffins. If he had a nose, it would probably be bleeding. This is DAD and yet- Sans smiled gently, resummoning his eye lights, he's so . . .insecure? He doubts himself so much? I never thought he doubted anything, with how fuckin' stubborn he is all the time. Sans folded his arms across the table and leaned forward calmly, " dad, you've gotta be kiddin' me. you're one of the most awesome monsters i know." Sans smiled and gathered some shy blue flush on his cheekbones. " you're way smart and-"

" SO COMPASSIONATE!" Papyrus praised, giving Sans a joyful glance. He was so glad they were on the same page. There were FINALLY working together to help their father. In a way that would, hopefully, be helpful! A way that counted!

" and you can cook and clean like a bad uh. . ." No cursing. " kick-butt guy?" 

" AND YOU ALWAYS TEACH ME STUFF I DON'T KNOW!" 

" and ya are always there when i need ya." 

" AND I LOVE BEING AROUND YOU!"

" when you talk to me i feel like i'm in some kind of trippy version of the underground, where i'm king." Sans flushed and stated, " you make me feel cared about." Papyrus grinned widely and assured, " WE LOVE YOU!" while reaching out and taking one of Gaster's hand and placing it on the table. He wrapped his own hand around it and love filled the grip and his vision and every fiber of both the skeletons. If you cracked open one of their bones, they would have had Valentine hearts for marrow. Gaster stared at Papyrus with wide eyes and then Sans. He had a warm black on his cheeks as he said, " So basically, . . .I'm an over glorified housewife." Sans and Papyrus' lovey, sweet filled aura shattered and dropped. Huh? Sans thought and Gaster smiled as he clarified, " Basically I'm super nice to you both and make you feel like God among men. Make sure you come home to a clean house and put dinner on the table for you. I'm smart enough to teach you things when you need assistance, if you choose to use me. I'm a housewife with a PhD." 

" wh-what?! th-that's not at all what i meant!" Sans exclaimed, reaching a hand forward, feeling stunned and helpless. " i mean-i didn't mean it like that!" Papyrus blinked between the two of them with curiousness. What was wrong? That sounded nice to him. Being a housewife sounded cool! He loved Gaster being all those things! He didn't know why in all the underground his brother was taking those things back.

One of Gaster's eyes twitched but other than that his smile gave away no clues to his actual feelings. Sans was terrified by the lack of information. Papyrus saw his dad was smiling and thought that must mean he was happy too. Papyrus' soul warmed as he looked to Gaster holding his hand back on the table. We're holding hands! NYEH heh heh! he thought with joy, how wonderful! 

" So what you're implying is, you like me because I'm a provider of your needs that you've become sexually attracted to." 

" n-no!" Sans was entirely blue now and he felt like the arctic, frigid with flush. This was NOT how he imagined this conversation continuing. 

" You think that now that you've told me you love me, you'll get a big reward. Do you, Sans?" Gaster's tone was light and warm like a bunch of fluffy bunnies hopping carelessly through a sunny meadow. Sans couldn't believe this was currently happening. " j-jeez dad, no! y-you're making this all up from nothing! really! w-what i listed were all-all good qualities, m-meant as compliments. " Sans' sweat was so thick it was an ocean of syrup. " y-you're taking it the wrong w-way is all!" Gaster stood up, still holding Papyrus' hand, " So now I'm irrational too?!" he proclaimed and his smile finally dropped, revealing steaming, grit teeth. 

" n-no! Asgore, Pa! r-relax! w-what did i insult your manhood or something?! i'm sorry! i'm sorry!" Gaster 'humph'ed and took a step towards the kitchen doorway. He paused, now remembering his hand in Papyrus' grip. Papyrus stared up at him with big, innocent eyes. Gaster's irritated expression faded and he smiled slightly because of this. He leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the skull, which made Papyrus giggle like a schoolgirl. " Goodnight Sweetie, Papa's tired. I'm going up to bed." he said warmly, Papyrus smiled brightly and said, " OK DAD!" with orange along his cheeks. He was a little distracted by the hand holding, the kiss, and the affection in his father's eyes to be concentrating how whatever was happening between Sans and his new, so amazingly handsome and loving partner. 

Gaster glared daggers at his eldest, " Sans, MAN OF THE HOUSE-" he pronounced scornfully; he slid his hand gently from Papyrus' grip, Papyrus let him go passively, " will take care of cleaning up the kitchen tonight!" then he shot Sans a dirty look and walked briskly past the both of them out the door. 

Sans' sockets were pitch as oil and he sat stiff as a dead animal on the roadside; staring at the back kitchen wall with their gray-white fridge and sink, which sat upon a dark brown cabinet. Papyrus looked to him and then the door and then down to the half-eaten spaghetti and said, " I THINK THAT WENT WELL." with a small smile. 

Sans got up very very slowly, as if a robot in desperate need of oil, and stated, " i'm gonna go do the dishes." with a voice sounding like it came from that probably week old animal corpse along the path side. He picked up his plate and brought it over to the sink. Then he looked down and stared at it with boring, unblinking sockets for a LONG time. Papyrus asked if he needed help at some point, he barely remembered saying no. The kitchen was silent now. Sans looked up to the ticking clock up on the kitchen's wall at some point. Read 3 am, then just looked back down at the same dish in the sink. His stunned expression turned to a frown. " ah. . .shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Gastfont Part Two! Sorry, I'm not that creative with names *^^ Sorry~ Lol. Honestly, I am so proud of this chapter, I just think it flows amazing and has a lot of color and feels like a real family sitting around the table, anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys, I will still be updating weekly(at least trying to) and I don't have the total number of chapters of the full story yet, I am estimating it will probably be similar to the length of the original but I don't know yet so I won't try and guess. Once again, hope you enjoyed <3 Thanks for reading!


	2. Sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!

Papyrus awoke with a wide grin. He had been so excited, he was barely able to get any sleep last night despite his few hours though, he was NOT feeling at all sleepy! Things last night had gone great! Gaster told them he loved them and they returned the sentiments. How could things be better? They were all loved by each other and they were together! Sans may be worried about labels but Papyrus wasn't. Dad had said his feelings had grown to romantic. That meant he wanted kisses and cuddling and hand-holding. That meant he wanted that deeper connection, that made himself into a new planet for your life to revolve around. He had stated that he was theirs'. 

Papyrus' pelvis burned at the thought. Sure, his urges still scared him, that hadn't gone away, but he was also Papyrus. Papyrus didn't really obsess over the things he didn't like about himself, not like Sans and Gaster. He ignored them. Sure, it wasn't the healthiest thing in the world but it was better than empty tequila bottles and scalding showers. If his desires made him uneasy or doubtful, he'd just grant them as little attention as he could. Papyrus did it this with his other flaws as well. For example, he wasn't the most popular. Sans was greeted wherever he roamed around Snowdin; Papyrus? Not so much. Not that monsters were mean to him, they just-weren't overly friendly that's all. . . Papyrus knew he didn't have many friends. Probably only Flowey, Alphys, and Undyne, if his brother and father didn't count. And it's not like they got together often. Nor traditionally 'hung out' or whatever it was that friends did together. He was sometimes lonely because of that. Worse, it made him insecure. Why didn't people want to be his friend? One day, when he had been feeling down, he had asked Sans. Sans had said it was cause monsters were intimidated by his coolness. Papyrus nodded, he knew he WAS very cool but- wasn't it taking it too far to not invite someone to your birthday party because of their coolness? Or not talk to them even if they sat right next to you in Grillby's? Or be curt in your responses once they forced you into conversation? To act like they made you nervous? All because they were super cool. . . Papyrus had said in response to his brother, that he wished monsters weren't so intimidated. He said even if he had to sacrifice a little bit of his coolness, he would do it if more monsters would want to be his friend. Sans had smiled to him morosely and told him he was wonderful. Papyrus had grinned, shook off the dejected feelings, and replied, " I KNOW." 

Papyrus rose, dressed and wandered down to Gaster's room with energy. He was gone as always. How did his father do it? They were up till like three last night and yet here father was off to work. Papyrus sighed and decided, Daddy needed to take a day off. He thought it was so weird you needed to work a job everyday, I mean when were you supposed to play games or build puzzles? The weekends, he supposed, was the obvious answer but Gaster spent most of his weekend doing housework, spending time with them, and well, also working. Wowie, Papyrus thought, Dad is such a hard-worker. Papyrus decided he wouldn't be out-done! This house would be spotless by the time their father got home; every corner vacuumed, every shelf dusted, no speck of dirt left undisturbed! 

Papyrus got to work after eating a quick breakfast of leftover spaghetti. He loved his own spaghetti but Gaster's had a particular flavor and consistency that his own did not possess. Papyrus couldn't really decide what his was missing, maybe he had put in too little sauce, or maybe he had cooked the noodles too long or something. As he chewed, he wondered how the lazybones upstairs was getting along. The kitchen had seemed mostly picked up this morning when Papyrus had come down so the taller skeleton supposed Sans had done his job. Still, Papyrus wasn't sure why Sans had been made to do a chore, Gaster rarely requested Sans do chores. His older brother was a babybones in that way. Gaster let him get away with everything. But not Papyrus! 

I am always held to the highest of standards and rightfully so, the youngest of the house thought to himself. He brought a glass of milk to his teeth. I am the most mature and responsible! No wonder Gaster expects me to help out so much! In truth even Papyrus knew this was not true. Gaster would do all the housework and not a single complaint would be raised because of it. Gaster had once told Papyrus sitting on the side of his bed after all, I like to care for you two. . .in all ways. Or something like that. Still, the Great Papyrus would not be swayed! 

The vroom of the small vacuum filled the living room as Sans slowly walked downstairs. His sockets were dark and shadowed along the outside, revealing his sleep-deprived state as he wandered. " Pappy," he mumbled, not bothering to find Papyrus with his eyes, " Pappy, i'm tired." Papyrus' sight of Sans not his words, couldn't hear them over the handheld vacuum, made him click the cleaning device off. 

" GOOD MORNING, BROTHER!" he chimed, and Sans gave him a sleepy glance; as per usual, his younger bro was an energetic ball of sun. " mornin'. Pap, i'm tired." Papyrus frowned and rolled his eye lights, " SANS, IT'S TWO." Sans froze, a small hand stilling on the guardrail. He looked over to his brother, feeling fear in his ribs, " a.m.?" he asked, his voice wary. " NO!" Papyrus exclaimed, " JEEZ I KNOW YOU NAP ALL NIGHT! BUT THAT WOULD BE A BIT EXCESSIVE, DON'T YOU THINK?" Sans chuckled and replied, " you mean i sleep all night?" with a small, cheeky grin. Papyrus crossed his long arms over the chest plate of his battle body. " WELL, YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME IN YOUR ROOM, I ASSUME YOU MUST DO SOME NAPPING IN THERE!" Sans felt his grin twitch happily, " well NAP that you're wrong but-" 

" SANS!" Papyrus complained, stamping a foot down. " NO PUNS! NO!" Sans chuckled, " heh." his grin twitched again, in a negative way this time. Monsters other than his father and brother really did have a difficult time telling Sans' emotions from his limited facial expressions but then again, the little guy was always cracking jokes and being overall even-tempered so to them, there was little need for the countenance's changes. 

Later then I wanted to wake up but eh-Sans thought, it'll have to do. Sans leisurely made his way over to Papyrus and the two brothers stood in front of their green couch, adjacent to their TV. Papyrus; holding the small, gray vacuum to one of the back cushions. " THERE'S SOME SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE IF YOU WANT IT." Papyrus said with a neutral expression. Sans replied calmly, " no thanks, i think i'm gonna run to Grillby's for some grub." Papyrus nodded, " WELL OK, WHATEVER YOU WANT." He went to turn his vacuum back on and Sans pestered, " goodbye kiss?" Papyrus looked to him with a cocked eye socket and asked dryly, " DIDN'T I SAY I WASN'T KISSING YOU FOR A WEEK?" with disapproval. Sans' grin grew cheeky, " i don't remember anything like that, Pap." Papyrus rolled his eye lights but smiled. " WELL I DO, TROUBLE-MAN." 

Sans squirmed like an upset child. " please Pappy, just one kiss." he held up a single stubby finger. Papyrus scowled with mostly feigned upset and placed the vacuum on the cushion. He kneeled down and took careful hold of Sans' extended hand. He kissed the side of Sans' finger and Sans flushed warmly. " THERE! THAT'S ALL YOU GET THOUGH!" Sans shifted and asked quietly, " can you suck on it a little?" Now Papyrus blushed and squirmed, " Y-YOU JUST GOT UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" Sans chuckled softly, " sorry, it's too early, isn't it? Papyrus flushed, and pressed the hand he held to his chest. " I'M JUST CLEANING A-AND I KNOW I'LL UM G-GET DISTRACTED IF I DO THAT." he replied, his voice stuttering with slight embarrassment. Sucking on things always made him feel that crazy kind of submissive that drove him wild. 

Sans chuckled and winked, " you sure you're cleaning? that AROUSES my suspicion you'd rather be doing something else." Papyrus tried to scowl, that one was SO bad for so many reasons, but a small smile kept trying to fight its way through. His brother was sometimes a tiny, tiny, little, itty bit funny. 

" WELL YOU'RE SUSPICIONS AND BAD JOKES-" Papyrus released his brother's hand and stood up, trying and failing to keep control over his expression, " ARE BOTH INCORRECT." Sans grinned, " ah but Pap, you're smiling." Papyrus rolled his eye lights again and turned back to his vacuum, " YES, AND I HATE IT. NOW GO ON, MR.PUNNY, YOU KNOW WHERE THE GOLD IS. I'LL SEE YOU IN A BIT." He flashed a final warm smile.

" kk." Sans replied, smiling as well and putting his hands into his pockets. As he walked to the kitchen, he smiled; one of the fingers in his hoodie feeling especially warm. 

Sans waltzed into Grillby's and was greeted by a crowd of regulars, " Hiya Sans." " Hey Sansy~" " How you been, Sans?" An excited bark. Sans smiled placidly and greeted each of them with patience and nonchalance. 

Him and the people of Snowdin had a strange relationship. He cared about them all, they were for the better part his extended family. He knew him and Papyrus weren't completely normal, having no skin or organs and all. That was weird, even for monsters; but the furry folk around here never made him feel different because of it. He was just Sans, that chill guy who made puns, and they were the receiver of said puns. He enjoyed random small talk with Doggo and watching Lesser Dog try and try again to make the perfect snowdog from the fresh coating that fell more nights than not. He liked the twinkling of Christmas lights that shown on the residents faces as obviously as their wonder did. He loved Grillby food and the general store lady and the little bunny kids that played in the snow. This place was his home, he could imagine no other but. . .he also sometimes had to make sure to close the curtains on their windows, when Papyrus and him were alone. 

Even if they were just cuddling or holding hands because he didn't want people to stare, to suspect anything was queer about the two brothers. This was the community that has welcomed them despite their differences, he didn't want to give them any reason to regret those open arms and friendly smiles. He needed-needed-NEEDED this place to stay home. For Papyrus' sake and his own, for Gaster's as well. Before, Sans had justified that it was his father's reputation on the line. Maybe he didn't pronounce it but Gaster cared about appearances, if the formal dress and calm, precise manners weren't enough of an indication. And monsters watched him. He wasn't a nobody; he was the head royal scientist. He was a fancy, rich guy who had a solid, respectable, appropriate name and everyone knew that. In Snowdin, people didn't watch for him to make a mistake but they knew. . .you could never escape those who knew. Not when your work forced your life into the public eye. Sans was sure it was quieter for his father here rather than say, the capital, but he still knew people talked. Word traveled. And you know what wasn't good for your reputation; your sons fucking each other. People wouldn't even bother to understand it was more than that, that it was a real relationship, it was the sex-always the sex- that relationships the slightest bit queer, were reduced to. As if the sex somehow made it more crazy, more wild, more scandalous. Maybe it did, Sans didn't feel qualified to be the judge that, all he did know was that no one gossiped about hand-holds. No secrets, his dad had said. He sure did hope that only meant between the three of them.

" Hey howa doing, Sans?" a monster to the left of Sans asked, they were tall, and covered in brownish-red feathers with a duck like bill. Sans had sat smack in the middle of the bar, his favorite spot. " pretty good, weather's nice." he responded casually.

" Nice?!" the duck monster exclaimed with a laugh, " We live in a town called Snowdin!" Sans chuckled and replied smoothly, " i don't feel the cold, it goes right through me." He winked. The duck laughed along with the brown monster beside him, " Never change Sans, never change." they commented almost to themselves, " Never change." 

" hey Grillb!" Sans raised his hand and the flame elemental paused his taking of an order. He looked over and Sans explained casually, " when you're finished-" Grillb nodded and Sans hoped that wasn't too rude. He could never tell how that guy was feeling. No mouth and all. Guess he finally got an idea of what it was like to be on the other side of his own permanently smiling mug. 

When Grillby was finished with another monster, a horse like one in a leather jacket, he walked over to Sans. Now Sans could feel Grillby's energy; his magic, that protruded from all sides and angles of his blazing frame. Being this close to Grillby was warm but the fire monster was always careful not to burn anyone. Sans could sense he was in a good mood. The duck monster who seemed glued to their front stool here, sometimes translated for Grillby if he wanted to say something but there was no need when it was Sans. Sans had always been very in tune with his magic, even more so than Papyrus; they both were much more magical than other monsters after all. All monsters were made of some magic but Sans and Papyrus were, as Gaster used to whisper to them when they were children, 'super special'. Because they were the bravest, handsomest, smartest boys Gaster had ever seen. Later Sans found out it was actually because, for better for more worse, he was a walking corpse. Honestly both answers were kind of cool, although Sans admitted the first was much more romantic. 

He often missed that childish time of his youth when Gaster stared at him as if he was the whole word, Papyrus somehow even more than that. He was the apple of Gaster's eye. Felt like it anyway. . .Now it seemed he couldn't do anything right! Although Sans guessed it was nothing new, him and Gaster had gotten into spats for years. Last night though, damn, one of Sans' eye sockets twitched. He's such a crazy bitch! the son thought in severe irritation. Who else in the whole underground would react like that to some well meaning compliments?! Sans sighed as Grillby spoke through his crackles of flame.

" Something wrong?" he asked placidly. Sans stretched his grin a little wider, " nah, nah, i'm good, um a burger and fries, soda too. please." he added as an afterthought. Grillby's flames crackled with humor. " that's the second Gaster to lie to me today." Sans' eyes widened. He leaned forward in his seat, laying an arm across the brown wood of the bar. " huh?" he responded calmly. Grillby grabbed a sparkling clean glass from underneath the counter and his flames continued, " Your father was here this morning." Sans blinked widely, " oh. . ." 

Maybe he picked up breakfast before work? Sans thought but was feeling discontent with that. He was pretty tired and he had slept till two pm. All three of them were awake till three. He knew his father had had his short cat nap but well, that was alcohol induced, it hardly counted as a good rest. Plus with the whole forest incident and everything yesterday, Sans didn't like the idea of Gaster getting up as always and going to work. But clearly it was a little late for that. Not that Gaster would have listened to him, even if he had requested he stay home. 

Probably woulda bitten my skull off, Sans thought with annoyance, just for merely suggesting i know best for him. Freakin' ego maniac. He really didn't know what to do to fix that whole problem. Gaster's irrational anger from last night, that is. Hopefully Gaster would just get over it. Sans still couldn't pinpoint where the things he was saying went wrong. Also the fact, that-.

His soda; crisp, clear, and bubbling was slid across the counter to him. Sans picked it up and his hand felt the cool liquid within. " well even scientists have got to eat i suppose." he said casually to Grillb, his mind roaming far elsewhere. The fact that Papyrus didn't get in trouble! He was saying nearly the exact same things but Gaster barked at HIM! Papyrus got a peck on the skull and called sweetie. Sans' bones burned in jealously for a moment, he knew it wasn't Papyrus' fault, although his brother DIDN'T stick up for him, it was Gaster's; but still-it was so utterly bothersome!

" Never seen anyone drink that early in the morning. That brings a new meaning to 'It's five o'clock somewhere'. Cause it was five o'clock right here. Just the wrong side of noon. " Grillby said casually with humor, pulling out a small notepad to write down Sans' memorized order. The elemental continued, " He took four shots, paid, and then left." Sans was torn out of his thoughts with an abrupt ripping motion. " excuse me?!" he asked, greatly alarmed, leaning in. He looked around with worry other people had heard.

Grillby's flames still crackled in good spirit. He leaned forward too and dropped his speech a bit in volume, being sensitive to Sans' body language. " Four shots." he repeated neutrally. Sans blinked widely; any petty jealousy or resentment dropped. " four. . .huh?" Sans felt worry drench him like a cold bucket. " did he say where he was going?" Grillby nodded and stated, " Technically no but he was dressed for that fancy job of his. Gave me a thumbs up like the tequila didn't even affect him and walked right out the doors." Sans frowned, oh Asgore. He had somehow forgotten about. . .THAT. That being, Gaster being completely out of control. " heh heh, what can i say but he's 'under the influence' of a lot of stress." Grillby's body hummed with warm magic at the pun, " Just wanted to tell you, I'm sure he's fine." Sans nodded, dry-swallowed, and answered, " he is." evenly. Now that he had violated it multiple times today in just a few minutes, he more seriously hoped that honesty pact was exclusive. 

" can i get my food to go actually?" he asked calmly and Grillby nodded and walked away to prepare it; he wasn't known for his extended chatter. Well this could be really bad, Sans thought to himself, sitting back in his stool with worry. Gaster could be at work OR he could be off in the woods again?! Or something else crazy?! Sans felt like nibbling on his fingers till they became nubs. Fuck! When did my life become wrangling my alcoholic dad?! 

Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and his hand bones felt suddenly sweaty and sticky on the fabric. He debated calling Papyrus. He would only freak out, right? I can handle this on his own. Who knows even for certain if Gaster was in any danger? Those are all justifications the eldest son told himself for excluding his younger brother from this. Beyond the surface excuses though laid his real intention, which rang loud and clear. In a strong, determined, perhaps slightly desperate voice it swore, HE'd find Gaster this time. 

The location had taken some time to remember. It was in New Home and Sans cursed himself for forgetting so much of it. It was a large building, with long, wide halls, very bright lights, and pristine white walls and floors. In foggy memories of his childhood Sans remembered it, different scientists all in white coats chattering quietly to each other in calm voices; his dad's attention stripped away from him, him left in a corner with some toys, books, and eventually, Papyrus. He also had a faint memory of staring up into one of the bright lights and it harshly blinding him but. . .he was pretty sure he had made that one up. Still, Sans felt uneasy to return to a place he had not been in so long. Like stepping into a graveyard to see a neglected relative's tombstone or returning to an old childhood school. Wary and a chilled feeling along with nostalgia. Bag of fast food in hand, plastic soda cup in the other; Sans quickly said goodbye to the monsters of Grillby's, who wished him well. Then he stepped out into the snow only to have his eye gleam, shine, and light, sending him miles upon miles away. 

The hallway was covered in scientists talking actively to each other. The monsters shared reports contained in tan folders and smiled or scowled depending on who they were and what kind of day they were having. The walls were a polished, proper brick lay of white with posters here and there reminding scientists of lab protocol. Some drank cups of coffee and others had bottles of water in their lab coat pockets. A sudden blue light drew their attention. Every head turned to the small skeleton wearing a casual blue hoodie over a plain white t-shirt. He wore black gym shorts and they instantly knew exactly who he was. There was a moment where they all looked Sans and him to them. Then outcries and exclamations filled the air. 

" Subject S!"

" Oh my Asgore, is that Subject S?!" 

" Sans?! Here?!" 

" Did Gaster bring him?" They crowded around quickly and Sans took an instinctive step backwards, what the hell? he wondered, getting nervous quickly. He was not prepared for this. 

" Sans, did you teleport here?!" 

" Oh my stars, look at him! I never thought I'd see him in person." 

" He's grown so much!" Sans was beyond bewildered. Who were all of these monsters?! They took a couple more steps near and one asked quickly, " Can I take a tissue sample of one of your bones, Sans?!" 

" Oh no, give it to me." one shoved their compatriot out of the way. " Can I have a sample of marrow?!" a different one called from the back. " I have so many questions!" One grabbed his arm and Sans was filled with a disbelieving fright, what was happening?! " How does it feel to know you're a miracle of life, Sans? How does it feel to know you are a miracle of science?" Sans had no idea how that felt; he was just an ordinary monster! 

" Do you excrete in any way, Sans?!" another scientist called out. Sans blushed, " w-what?!" he pulled away from the scientist, who held his arm, defensively. " what are you all-?!" 

" He TALKED!" they screamed in mass if he was an infant to speak his first word. Sans had just wanted to make sure his dad wasn't dead in the woods. Compared to this insane, overwhelming chaos, searching for a drunk, lost Gaster suddenly seemed like an preferable task! They took another step towards him and one asked quickly, " So-so about that test?"

" Sans, if maybe you could sit down and answer some-" 

" S-Sans?!" Sans looked to behind him and saw a stout dinosaur monster in a buttoned white lab coat and small glasses perched on her snout. " Alphys!" he called and ran over to her, someone he knew- THANK ASGORE! 

" You KNOW him?!" the crowd exclaimed and Alphys felt so frickin' awkward. " U-Um well I-I well-" Sans looked to her pleadingly and she felt herself sweat, " I-I was t-told to bring him to G-Gaster, so disperse, come on, a-all of you." They looked to each other with disappointment but didn't move, what authority did ALPHYS have? The girl barely spoke to anyone, never mind gave orders; they weren't at all intimidated by her. She looked to Sans and said, " F-follow me, ok?" He nodded quickly and they took off at a fast pace down the hall. 

" t-the hell was THAT about?!" Sans exclaimed as they raced, Alphys gave an emphatic look. " I-I'm so sorry about that Sans, you're k-kinda a celebrity around here." Sans sockets widened. Him? A celebrity? Now that sounded like a good punchline for a joke not, um, whatever backwards reality that had taken place back there. " really?" he asked in surprise and she nodded, " O-oh yes, why do you think Gaster is our boss? The man's a genius. It's you two who gave him his f-fame." she looked to him with seriousness, " When I read about you two in the newspaper as a little monster, it was what inspired me to want to become a scientist." Sans blinked widely. Him and Papyrus were in a newspaper?! 

" why?" Sans asked, cause it was the first of many questions that came naturally to him. She smiled sheepishly and confessed, " I-I wanted to be as c-cool as W.D. Gaster." Sans gave a disbelieving look and cracked a grin, now settling down. " he may seem cool but he's a weirdo that sings when he sorts socks." Alphys gave a questioning look and then a giggle. " truth, i swear," Sans said casually, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, " seen it with my own two sockets." Alphys chuckled politely. 

" S-so what are you d-doing here?" she asked as they turned a corner sharply, a scientist they passed spotted Sans and spit-taked into his colleague's face. There was a yelp and something explicit, Sans cringed slightly as he walked. He hoped that coffee wasn't 'too' hot. " checkin' in on my Pa." Alphys smiled, " O-oh w-well that's kind of you." Sans shrugged, he'd leave off the crippling alcoholism. " where is he?" Sans asked and Alphys pointed to a door in front of her. " East research room. He uses it as his officially unofficial w-workplace. He h-has an office but, I don't think I've ever seen him u-use it." Alphys was calming down now too. Jeez, this had thrown a wrench into her immediate workday plans. " ok thanks." Sans calmly replied to her. They paused outside the tall, long, stainless steel doors and she asked, " D-do you want me to a-accompany you inside?" Sans shook his head no, " but thanks anyway." She nodded, some sweat on her scales, she was relieved; always the awkward one, the least monster interaction she could take part in; the better. 

" N-no problem." she smiled weakly and Sans opened the door, which was surprisingly light, and stepped quietly inside. 

" Doctor, with all due respect, you're ice machine is a danger to the underground itself." Sans saw Gaster, sitting in a black, expensive looking chair with wheels on the bottom. He had an elbow on the pitch counter in front of him; across the table stood a short monster wearing a lab coat. There was a mug of coffee or maybe tea beside a stack of reports and some pens and pencils laid strewn around the ebony countertop. Gaster drummed his white, long fingers along the cold surface before him and sat leaning forward with an irritated expression. 

" How so?" His employee made an expression of distress, " The water level will rise and damage the houses of many monsters, also interfering with much of the infrastructure. Plus without any type of counterbalance these negative effects will only-" Gaster held a hand out and interrupted, " Excuse me, but the water the ice is going to be made of is to be coming directly from the Snowdin part of the river. There is not going to be any water added. Flooding and such changes should not be an issue. Did you not read those notes carefully?" The monster looked a bit surprised and then looked down to the papers with nervousness, " Um-I-I don't see it in the notes." Gaster gave a look of skeptical surprise and reached for the papers, his employee passed them over. Sans felt it would be rude to interrupt. His anxiety was mostly appeased, Gaster looked completely fine; although in late of recent events, that wasn't saying much. Sans was now convinced his father could stare at him with a leg broken so bad bone was jutting out and assure, " I'm fine, thank you very much for asking." in a voice as placid as an unmoving flower. 

Gaster's eyes scanned the papers. " Huh." he spoke aloud, " I must have forgotten that detail." he calmly handed the reports back to the employee, " Please excuse that mistake, I was quite tired this morning." The employee nodded and formally replied, " Thank you for the time." and turned to go to through the doors back to his own work. He froze at Sans and Sans smiled awkwardly, giving a slight wave. 

" Subject S!" the scientist exclaimed and Gaster turned quickly, his eyes wide. Sans greeted, " hey Pops." 

" Sans! What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his his seat to face the door, Sans shrugged, " wanted to chat with you, coulda you um-" he looked to the other scientist in the room and the scientist jumped slightly, " Oh! Um, right!" he quickly headed for the door, passing Sans while also staring at him. He left them to privacy. Gaster leaned back with exhaustion, " What are you doing here, my boy?" he reached for his coffee mug and took a sip. " I hope you didn't have any trouble getting into the building without an ID." Sans chuckled awkwardly, he couldn't help but be reminded of a thing about his father that he had known about for years but seemed undeniably clear in that moment. Gaster was the king of small-talk. 

Sans remembered when he was an angsty teen, not too long ago, and him and Gaster would get into big arguments; about curfew or how far he could stray from Snowdin or whatever stupid thing it currently was-he would end up storming, or being sent, to his room. Gaster would get him in a few hours for dinner or Papyrus would come and coax him out and when Gaster spoke to Sans again, it was always idle as frick. Just nothing talk. About the food, about the recent weather, about work, questions about his schoolwork. Small talk was always so safe and Sans over the years had begrudging accepted that fact. Gaster didn't like to deal with emotional issues, he liked to pretend they didn't exist. Sans had always desired his dad address these problems for real; talk about it for more than two minutes when both of their emotions were irrationally high. To really look at Sans and seek to understand and, then Sans hoped, bend. Then he thought he would gain whatever thing Gaster had deprived him of. He was a little selfish in that way, he'd wanted to communicate to be listened to; not to hear, but in fairness he had had probably gotten that from his father. Dr. W.D Gaster was never wrong, at least he liked to appear that way.

" i got in fine, your employees are crazy." Sans replied calmly and walked over closer to his father, it seemed weird with all this space between them. Gaster's eyes widened and he sat up a little straighter, placing his mug back down. " Are you ok? I hope they didn't frighten you." Sans chuckled, " it's ok." he replied with nonchalance, although it certainly had been ruffling. He didn't want to be asked if he 'excreted in any way' EVER AGAIN. 

" That is good." Gaster replied and then cleared his throat and turned to his table of papers, " So, what brings you?" Sans had gotten closer and now stood a couple feet away awkwardly behind his father's chair. " lots of stuff." he responded and put his hands in his pockets and stared to the ceiling. Gaster shifted his feet under the counter and Sans counted the number of out of place black speckles on the white ceiling. " soooo," Sans began after a moment, " are you mad at me?" Gaster paused his fiddling with a jet ballpoint pen. " Mad?" 

" uh-huh." Sans answered, scratching behind his skull, " you got upset last night." Gaster sighed and reached for the mug, taking another sip. " I wonder why." he retorted sarcastically as he sat it down. Sans frowned, " Pa, tell me what i said wrong." Gaster turned the chair, sighed, and Sans thought that was a heavy sigh for being one minute into a conversation. 

W.D. calmly replied, " Well, alright, I did not know you were not aware." Sans wanted to sit next to his dad but there were no other seats, that left sitting on the ground, hopping onto the counter, or sitting in his daddy's lap. You can guess which one fantasy Sans liked the best. Although he decided that was inappropriate for the current conversation. 

" so coulda please tell me?" the skeleton repeated, now walking up so he could lay his hands on the arm rest compassionately. Right now, he was ready to listen; if only for the purpose of making sure his dad wouldn't be mad at him. " i didn't mean any offense." he assured, and his father retorted, " You really couldn't see the insult in that though?" Sans shook his head no and Gaster, once again sighed, and then stated, " Well I admit for one, that I did overreact a bit." Sans nodded slowly, not wanting to offend but completely agreeing with what his father said. 

" The problem was-" Gaster began, " that you two listed all my parental qualities." Sans blinked, " what do you mean?" Gaster wanted to face him but couldn't because of how Sans had positioned himself, it just left him sitting straight and turning his head at an awkward angle to speak to his son while maintaining eye-contact. " That I'm always there for you and cook and clean for you. Those are 'parental' tasks." Sans shifted a bit, thinking this over. " i guess. . .but, you are my parent." Gaster nodded and stated, " And I love that. I couldn't have had better boys." Sans smiled softly and blushed a little, " heh thanks, we, uh, couldn't have had a better dad." Gaster smiled in return, a little black on his cheeks. They stared at each other a moment and then Gaster cleared his throat and looked forward, grabbing a pen to fiddle with again. 

" And that's wonderful but we both stated. . .last night and all." Sans nodded, and waited for his dad to continue. " So," Gaster began, sounding more hesitant than before, " shouldn't there be different reasons that you. . ." he tightened his fingers around the pen and blushed. Jeez, he hated talking about this. " Like reasons other than my parental qualities that you find attractive." he finished uncertainly. Sans was processing this when his father added, " I mean not a-attractive-attractive! Just like-" he gave a helpless glance back to see if Sans was following. Sans chuckled. " would you rather me say you're hot stuff? i thought that would be a little shallow." 

" NO!" Gaster quickly protested, flustered and mildly irritated. Sans smiled cheekily to himself. W.D. quickly clarified, " Something that's not either of those two." Sans made a humming noise, low and deep, and released his father's chair. He took a step forward and attempted to hop up onto the countertop with some effort. It was about at Gaster's hip if he was standing, so it was at Sans' upper ribs. He frowned and silently cursed tall things. He placed his hands on it and began to push himself up when Gaster intervened. 

Gaster hadn't wanted to touch Sans, given the strange conservation, but just couldn't resist the parental instincts. Sans gave a little " hey." unconvincingly as he was hoisted. Gaster placed him down once his pink slippered feet found the black counter and stability. Sans turned back with a small frown, and stated, " i was handling it." Gaster nodded genuinely, " I know you were, just thought I'd help." Sans' grin twitched again and he sat down. " and you get mad at me for liking you cause you're a dad: you act like a dad, you talk like a dad. you eat and breath dad."

" That's an odd phrase." Gaster said with a short chuckle. He sat back down in his chair and leaned back. " Makes me sound like a cannibal." Sans laughed lightly and thought about saying, 'you can eat me any day' but decided that would be unnecessarily creepy. " well you know what i mean." Sans shrugged, grinned carelessly. " you act like a dad because you are one." 

" True." Gaster reasoned, staring down to his hands for a moment, " True. . ." 

Sans shifted his slippered feet together and put his hands in his pockets, the counter making his tailbone feel cold through the thin fabric of his shorts. " so what's the problem?" Gaster looked up to Sans and then looked away, " I'm just. . ." Sans waited for Gaster to finish. " I'm just more than a dad." Gaster finished and looked back to his son, his son nodded. Of course he was, that made sense. " And I just. . .want you to like those other parts of me too I guess." Sans asked softly, " coulda give me an example?" trying hard not to make it sound rude. Gaster cleared his throat and stated, " Well. . .you two know I'm a scientist but-do you know how I work? What happens in my brain when no one else is around? The satisfaction I get when a theory proves right? Or the calmness but disappointment of when I'm wrong?" Sans listened quietly. " I just-" Gaster sighed, " I don't want to fool you both." Sans' sockets widened, he had been following pretty well until now. " I'm not all that I appear to be at home. I try my hardest to be good for you both, to be the perfect father but I'm not-" Gaster stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. He, wait for it, sighed and then looked to Sans with pleading eyes, " I'm not. I have. . . faults." 

Sans looked to his father lovingly. No duh, he thought with affection, this is what dad thought was SO hard to admit? Oh Dreemurr, he's right. He's way more than a collected dad, he's also a temperamental, high-strung, stubborn, too intelligent for his own good mess! Sans smiled warmly and replied, " i know, me and Pap understand that. you ain't 'foolin' nobody, Pa. you're-" A wreck-don't word it like that, Asgore Sans, the skeleton reminded himself dryly. " you're a complicated monster with many layers and stuff. i know you ain't the perfect lil Papa you pretend to be at home." Gaster blushed. 'Perfect little papa'? he thought, what the fuck? 

" you have WAY more good traits then me and Pappy listed. Dad, you're rad." Sans finished and Gaster chuckled. " You should be a poet." the scientist joked and Sans snorted a laugh, " i would but unfortunately i can't rhyme. better at cooking, i'm great with the-"

" Thyme." Gaster and Sans said at the same time and then laughed softly. Gaster's eyes glazed over with love at Sans hunching over, right in front of him. " Well, thanks." he stated, rubbing at his ID pinned to his lab coat. " For saying that." Sans smiled warmly and his soul beat in strongly in his soul. God, he loved his dad. 

" now, onto different business-" Gaster looked up in interest and abruptly, Sans grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer harshly. Shock went through Gaster as Sans stared right in his eyes, anger running through his face. " the heck were you doin' at Grillby's this morning?" the usually mellow voice was furious. Gaster smiled widely in discomfort, instantly knowing what Sans was talking about and dying internally at the fact. " What are you speaking of?" Sans ground his teeth, " you're lying to me?" Gaster glanced away shamefully and Sans released him, allowing his dad to shrink away in his chair. " unbelievable." Sans shook his head in disappointment and his father crossed his arms, feeling shame in his chest. " It was only a little bit." he defended softly and Sans cried, " FOUR SHOTS IS A LITTLE BIT?!" Gaster shoved his seat out and stood, turning away quickly. " Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" A few black tears formed in his eyes, he held his arms close to his chest.

" i DON'T?!" 

" You DON'T!" Gaster screamed, not looking back because he didn't want to reveal his emotional countenance. " How do you even know that?! You're stalking me now?" Sans huffed out a frustrated, angry, at its heart caring, breath. " NO. Grillb told me." No good snitch, W.D. thought, emotions running high. " W-well I don't care, he can tell you w-whatever he wants! This is NOT your business." Sans slammed his boney hands down on the counter, " Then WHO'S IS IT?!" Sans' tone had gotten quickly desperate, " If I'm your KID and it's not my business than WHO'S IS IT?!" Some blue tears emerged in Sans' eyes and dropped down his skull, " Gaster! dad! please! i want to help!"

Gaster took a deep breath and wiped at his tears. He knew that. He knew that. " I'm sorry. . .Sans. I know you do but, . . . I wasn't lying about those faults. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know why you two would want me." Gaster looked over his shoulder with a rueful expression. He was soaked in sympathy at his son's tears. He sighed. . .

He wandered over and Sans hugged him around the chest, burying his face in Gaster's cotton turtleneck. Gaster held him back gently and the son confessed, " i don't care. i don't want to lose you. i don't care-i don't care. please, let me in, dad. let me stay!" he cried softly and Gaster rubbed his back with a sad care. " Sans, I don't mean to hurt you. I love you." Sans pulled away and pulled on his father's turtleneck, " then let me love you!" His sockets were so wide and pleading, Gaster lowered himself down, with a bent knee to be on the same level as his son. " I don't know if I can. . ." he said sadly, Gaster wasn't sure if he had let anyone 'love' him. He could receive kind acts once in awhile but his natural instinct was to never stay too long. Always push away, lock himself away. How could it be any other way? Is it cause he thought he wasn't worthy of love? Or because it was just how he was? He never stopped to ask himself. Don't let people in. They'll tear you apart. Fear. It was always fear. They'll see all your flaws, all the holes in your hands, the scars on your soul. They'll see what you are and they'll run. They'll cut you apart. Why are you always so afraid?

" you can, dad. you can!" Sans' tears fell down his skull, " i love you everyday, you can't make me NOT love you. i already love you!" But you can keep me away, but I can keep you away, was left unsaid. I could ignore you, he could deny me, and things would never progress. A state of permafrost. Love drenched permafrost. Love can't be forced upon you. The existence of 'loved' cannot exist without the consent of both parties. Someone can 'love' with the consent of only party, but one can not be 'loved' without the consent of both. You can not make someone love you and you cannot make someone accept your love. 

" I know, Sans! And I love you! But you don't know what you're in love with!" Sans was begging now, " then SHOW ME! SHOW ME what i'm in love with!" Gaster paused, staring down at his beseeching child. He gave in.

" You're not gonna like it." Sans smiled widely, disbelief filling his sockets. Full of deep relief, he sighed. His soul beat strongly and he responded, " thank you. thank you." Gaster smiled, but it was sad. He nodded, " Ok." he replied and leaned down. He kissed his son's head as if it was the last time he'd ever do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOO-D*R*A*M*A*!


	3. Counting the Seconds Nowadays

The apartment building was gray and dull looking on the outside. Despite the drab coloring, Sans could tell this was a quality place. Well built, polished stonework, so on, not that Sans was a real estate appraiser but even he could tell an expensive place from a not so expensive one. It was one of the shorter buildings in New Home, only two stories and the top of decorated with large arrow loops. Even though Sans might as well have held a knife to Gaster's throat to make this happen, Gaster had stated they could leave right away. Sans had eagerly agreed not wanting to wait for his fickle father to suddenly and inexplicably change his mind. Sans had expressed worry, " aren't you like working?" Gaster had smirked, taking on a surprisingly different air ever since he had submitted to his son's request. " Sans, honey, I'm the boss; I am the work." Sans wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

The well dressed monster, tall and in lab coat; carrying a black bag over his shoulder and a short skeleton, dressed like he was out for a jog in the cold, excluding his fuzzy pink slippers, entered the apartment building's lobby. It was surprisingly small and Sans wondered if he had over-estimated the price tag on this place. There was a long brown desk adorned with a vase full of week old pansies and a long rectangular white structure divided into little boxes, little room numbers on the front of each box. There was a simple but stainless rug of green and white on the floor and a tapestry with a symbol of the angel on it hung along the wall. It was brightly lit and Sans looked up to Gaster, " so you used to live he-?"

" Wingydings?!" Gaster broadened his smile and his eyes twinkled as he looked off to the hall in front of them. A large, mid-aged to older monster came bounding down the hall. She had a loose dress over her furred body of shiny mink hair, two short horns that poked up out of her forehead, and a smile wide with pulling wrinkles. Sans nearly jumped as she collided with his father, Gaster LAUGHING with good spirit and wrapping his arms around this STRANGER! Sans blinked in shock and confusion and. . .instant jealousy. Who was this BITCH?! And why was she calling HIS dad 'Wingydings'??? His name was Gaster, excuse you.

" It's been SO LONG!" the female exclaimed and pulled back so the two could stare at each others' face. Her volume dropped to an almost growling sound, " I've missed you, Wingydings." Gaster chuckled and if Sans was NOT MISTAKEN he seemed to move his head CLOSER?!!!!!!! " What about me did you miss?" he asked coyly. She laughed lowly and Sans nearly had a soul attack as she trailed a hand down Gaster's back and aggressively grabbed his father's rear end. " Oh, I think you know."

" ew!" Sans couldn't help but call out, " ew!" The two older monsters now turned their attention to him, Gaster turned coal black, somehow having forgotten Sans was there; the woman seemed confused at the interruption and then cried, " Oh my DREEMURR!" as realization entered her eyes. She stepped away from Gaster, who released her, and turned to face Sans. He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Is this the FAT ONE?!" she inquired brightly, with a broad smile. Sans' jaw dropped open as he sputtered, what the HELL?! Gaster was right behind her now, holding his hands out in protest, " W-Wait Tynice!"

" i'm NOT fat!" Sans protested and Gaster brought a hand up to his face, to drag it down in exasperation. Sans was completely royal blue. " i don't even have FAT!" 'Tynice', apparently, shook her head no, " Well, maybe, but you've got thick bones. Too thick to be proportional to your size."

" what?!" Sans called and threw his hands out, who the hell was this bitch?! She wasn't exactly Miss Skinny herself! How DARE she! How dare she say that, how dare she hug HIS father, how dare she grope his RUMP! " It's true." Tynice looked to Gaster for confirmation, " Isn't that what you always used to tell me?" Sans looked to his father with outrage and Gaster held his hands up non-confrontationally, stepping between the two of them. " Listen, um, Sans, this is Tynice, my old landlady. Tynice," he looked to the female monster, " This is my SON, Sans." She blinked widely, being taken back for a moment, and then raised a hand to her mouth. " No WAY! You took them in as your kids?!" Gaster nodded, a bit of sweat on his head. " Yes, I did." Sans glared at that tall, shapely, stupidly good-looking monster across from his father and felt the urge to pull his father towards him.

" That is SO cute." Tynice chimed and then waved at Sans sweetly, " Hi sweetie, I didn't mean no offense when I called you fat." Sans scowled. " Girls like their men a little thick nowadays!" she chirped brightly. Gaster laughed in disbelieving distress and Sans took a step towards the door, tugging at his father's lab coat, " we are LEAVIN'." he demanded and Gaster said, " Excuse us a moment." to Tynice and walked a few feet with Sans before stopping, Sans turned on him with apparent unhappiness. 

" Sans,” Gaster said with patience, “ we came here so I could show you. You don't really want to leave, do you?" Sans sighed and admitted, " no." feeling like a defeated child. Gaster smiled and cooed, " Relax." leaning down. " There's no need for you to be jealous." Sans blushed and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling transparent. " i-i'm not." Gaster leaned over and kissed his forehead, he pulled back and replied, " Then don't act like it." He straightened up and walked back over to Tynice. Sans gave a deep sigh, took a moment, and then returned to stand behind his father.

" Why come back after all this time? I thought I'd only read about you in newspaper from now on." W.D. laughed, " I wanted to come back and take a tour of my old place for nostalgia." The furred monster, closed her hazel eyes, and smiled, " We sure did have some good times there." He nodded and asked, " Are you renting it?" She opened her eyes and scoffed, " After what YOU did to it?! Couldn't even if I tried. Ya know-" she leaned forward as if telling a secret, " with all these rumors of overpopulation you would think I could rent ANY room but your disaster IS proof that ain't true." Gaster laughed and she continued, " Although sometimes those creeper fans of yours' come by." He raised an eye but smirked. " They always ask to be let inside. I tell 'um this is the wrong place or flat out refuse if they press me." Gaster smiled and nodded approvingly, " Great work." She shook her head and began to walk behind the desk, " You know I could make a good amount of G, off of what those eager young scientists offer me. You really ought to be appreciative of what I do for you." Gaster nodded and assured, " I am." with lightness. She sprouted a dull looking bronze key from a drawer and offered it out to the scientist. " You owe me." He nodded respectfully, " And so, I owe you."

" There we go." the lock finally clicked open, it had taken some effort. It was old and didn't want to reveal its secrets. Gaster opened the old brown door and Tynice called from down the hall. " Did it open?!" He called back, " Yes, thank you again!" and entered in. " Alright, tell me when you're done, I want to say good-bye!" Sans was the only one in the hallway now and his father didn't make any indication he had heard her. Sans glared down the hall with resentment and followed his dad, closing the door behind them.

The apartment wasn't what Sans had expected, although nowadays Sans wasn't sure what to expect at any given point concerning his father. The apartment entered right into the living room, a gray floor that could probably be shiny if it was polished. It was coated in dust, the not-corpse kind hopefully, and dirt. It was a pretty empty space with the exception of voluminous, closed brown curtains and an old tv with a large, jagged crack down the center. Definitely broken. Sans ran his fingers over the walls and they felt gritty from being unkempt. He pulled his fingers towards himself and rubbed the tips of his bones together, observing the substance between them. Unused. Dirty. He glanced up the wall absent-mindedly and spotted a bunch of small holes just a ways above his head. The lights flickered once and then on. Gaster smirked, " Amazing they still work after all these years, Tynice has probably never bothered to replace the bulb." Sans looked over to his father standing by a light switch with a smile.

" what's with the holes?" he asked calmly and Gaster looked over with surprise and then answered, " Oh. Darts." He smiled, " I used to be such a careless man." Sans glanced back up to them and tried to imagine a younger Gaster sticking his tongue out of his mouth, closing one eye, and throwing a dart only to have it miss and puncture the plaster. Past Gaster cringed, looked around, then took another shot. Sans wasn't sure how he felt about the imagined version of his father, mischievous, youthful, as Gaster had said, 'careless'. It was. . .odd. Sans knew he'd get in big trouble if he threw a dart into the wall.

Sans wandered and stared into what used to be the kitchen where Gaster cooked, ate, and probably read the newspaper. This was given away by the electric white stove and simple matching fridge. It was barren other than that fact. He turned and Gaster was hovering by the small hall. He looked over his shoulder and suddenly looked anxious, as if a fugitive suspecting he was being followed. Sans wandered over and asked, " what's down there?" he asked, pretending to be casual with a shrug. Gaster gave a weak smile, " Shall we find out?" Sans chuckled and started to feel a little nervous himself, " ominous." he joked. Gaster's expression didn't change and Sans frowned, looking down the hall. Well, that wasn't a good sign.

They walked down the hall and Gaster opened the first door on the left, Sans had his eye sockets glued to the door at the end of the hall. His dad had been staring at that one and Sans had a feeling that it was the reason they had come here. This room was empty as well, about the same size as the living room. The floor was dark wood and there was another door that lead to a simple bathroom with only a shower, toilet, and sink. " your. . .old bedroom?" Sans asked, turning his skull to look over his shoulder. Gaster nodded and added, " And study. I spent many late nights in this room." Gaster looked around with a kind of fading fondness, Sans noticed how his fingers tapped nervously along the wall and his foot had began to tap.

" . . .Pa?" he asked and Gaster looked to him, " Yes, Sans." The son walked over to him slowly and asked, " are you scared to show me that last room?" Gaster nodded quickly and looked away, his father looked like he was having a full on panic attack. " dad, you don't have to show me." Sans offered, but didn't actually believe he'd be able to get a wink of sleep for the REST OF HIS LIFE if he didn't see the inside. And that was saying something, he loved sleep! 

Man, i wish Papyrus was here to call me a lazybones, Sans thought, he figured that would really take the edge off of his own quickly emerging nerves. He regretted not bringing his brother, Papyrus was such a comfort. Such a blessing. Gaster, on the opposing side, was eternally grateful Papyrus was SO FAR away from this place. So far he could scream 'Papyrus' through a megaphone and his youngest would be none the wiser.

" Sans, I said I would." Gaster replied, " But I don't want to." he admitted, " I never wanted you to know." Gaster shook his head and glanced down to his shoes. Sans decided this was horrifyingly serious. " it's not a bdsm dungeon, is it?" Gaster chuckled a laugh, even as desperate as he was feeling. " Boy, I wish." Sans nudged him in ribs, " you don't!" Gaster chuckled and leaned away from the wall he had been leaning against, he brought his hands to his hips. " I do!" he argued. Sans laughed outright and Gaster did the same. " Sans was still laughing when his father said, " You'll hate me after this." Sans stopped his chortle and shook his head, " i won't." he said with confidence and assurance. " You will." Gaster denied. " i. won't." the son repeated. Gaster frowned, his eyes glossing over. " You should." he finished.

This door was white, all the other doors in the apartment had been brown. Gaster stood behind Sans as Sans grasped the worn golden knob to the last room. A tight chamber of the past, deep regrets, and fear, similar to the one that stirred up endlessly in Gaster's chest. This was it. Everyday he'd look at his children's smiling faces and sweet voices, their love beaming off for him, but they never knew. Maybe on a surface level they did but they didn't realize was that they weren't CHILDREN. Not to him, not at their conception, not for a horrendously long time. He foolishly hadn't been able see what goodness, what divine beings had been shoved right under him. Long conversations with Tynice in his bed, for the better part both of them bare, came from Gaster's mind.

" Is that one of the skeleton-things?" a younger Tynice asked with a wide, more youthful smile. Wingdings groaned and flopped back. " Fuckin' brats, it's probably Subject P. It's been so needy lately." Tynice had sat up somewhat and trailed a long, manicured nail over his white, well-toned chest. They laid on the expensive silk-coated bed, the lights dim, and the nightstand piled high with books. " I think they're kind of cool. Like little zombies." she cooed, light-heartedly. The wailing muffled through the walls.

" More like little nuisances." Wingdings complained and Tynice giggled, laying down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and yawned carelessly. " Well whatever they are, they've given you plenty of fame." she said calmly, " I hardly see you nowadays." Wingdings rolled his eyes and asked, " Miss me?" teasingly. Tynice's eyes sparkled, " Always." They kissed and Tynice was pressing her tongue to Gaster's wide teeth when the cries got louder. He pulled away and groaned with frustration, " Sorry, I really have got to handle this." She nodded and stated, " I've gotta run anyway." She combed some of her head fur with her long teal nails. " Madjick's been wanting to see me." Gaster stood up and spotted his trousers on the ground. He walked to them and leaned down, he asked, " Again?" in a neutral way. Tynice rolled her eyes and sat up. " Ya know, babe, boyfriends tend to want to that on occasion." Wing shrugged, " I wouldn't know." he replied as he slipped into his pants.

Tynice chuckled and snuggled a fluffy pillow against her chest as she watched him, " You really expect me to believe you've never hooked up with a guy?" He paused and looked back to her cheekily, " Yes. I am offended." She rolled her eyes and Gaster fished up his button-up shirt with two uncareful fingers. " Hooked up with a girl who thought she was a guy once though." Tynice blinked and asked, " One of those transgenders?" rolling the last word strangely. W.D. shrugged, " Didn't really ask nor care. She was a hot piece of ass."

" Not as hot as me though, right?" Tynice questioned with a pretty smirk and Gaster nodded, " Well of course, darling." He did a couple of shirt buttons haphazardly and then grumbled bitterly at the crying's loud return. " Stars, I HATE them." he commented negatively, straightening his collar. Tynice put a finger to her mouth and asked, " What gender are your little zombies anyway?" absentmindedly. Gaster scoffed and looked at Tynice dryly, " Babe, they're not 'he' or 'her', they're 'its'. Little shits of bone, no genitalia, OBVIOUSLY. Small genderless demons upon my life." Tynice laughed and shook her head, " You did it to yourself, Wingyding." Wingdings shrugged, " I guess you're right." he admitted and started to head for the door.

" Will you be around tonight?" he asked placidly. Tynice shook her head no, " But nice try, tiger." Gaster grinned charmingly or not so charmingly, depending on who you were, and responded, " Can't blame a guy for trying." Tynice, leaned forward and elaborated, " I'm gonna go see my brother. Don't you have any family, Wingydings? You've never mentioned any before."

Wingydings grinned and said, " Had. Giant war and all." he finished. " Oh." Tynice stated with a frown, " Well that's a shame, I'm sorry." Gaster shrugged as she added, " I often forget you're so old, I was only a baby when the war started." He sighed out with a forlorn smile, " What a time to have a baby." She smiled and said, her face warming in memory, " My mom said I was miracle." looking down to her toes.

A bawling erupted down the hall and Gaster brought a hand to his face. " I'm going to kill myself, Tynice." he said, voice slightly muffled by his fingers, " I'm going to do it. P is so much more active than S!" he brought his hand down from his face and threw it out to the side. " They keep me up ALL NIGHT and need consistent feeding and the fat one won't eat anything without ketchup ever since I gave him some that was on my glamburger and AGH!" Gaster clenched his hands in anger and gave a low growl. Tynice looked to him thoughtfully and listen to the wailing a moment.

". . .Maybe you're just thinking of this in the wrong light." Her lover unclenched his hands and lowered them, looking to her. Tynice moved one of her large ears back, a small smile marking her face. " Maybe they're your little miracles. Little, fucked up, zombie miracles." she giggled at that and then finished more seriously, " Maybe the angel knew you had lost all your old family and decided to give you a new one." Gaster frowned at her. " The 'angel' can't bring back what I lost." Gaster didn't believe in the angel or in anything else. Only in his own hands and even they had holes in them.

Tynice shrugged and moved the blankets away so she could step out, " I didn't say that." She looked to him with a sympathetic glance and said, " Maybe they decided to give you something new." She picked up her dress and pulled it over her head. " See ya later, Wingydings." She quickly walked out past the haphazardly dressed scientist, into the hall. For a moment, the crying stopped. She wandered down the hall to the apartment's door and Wingdings took a deep breath, counting the seconds until it began again.

Sans opened the door.


	4. Rose or Ebon Tinted Glasses

You can't escape the past. You can run and run or hide and hide but it'll always be there, looming. The only way you can deal with it is by accepting it or facing it. Gaster assumed this was closer to the second one. But he didn't have to face a lot compared to what his son had to witness. As the door swung open, he worried it was unfair to ask his son to bear this burden. Maybe it was, Sans had asked for it. . .but that didn't make it fair. He was so young still. Sans was tough, but he was also overly sensitive. He beat himself up too much and too often. Gaster knew that.

The room was 12 by 13 feet, cold metal floor, lifeless undecorated walls of the same shade. Gaster had left all the furniture and equipment in here; not exactly memories he wanted to drag around with him. On one side of the room there was two tall incubation tanks, cylinder and glass, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. They were drained of their fluid now but remained hooked up to their endless monitoring systems. Beside the tanks was something that by an uneducated person might mistake for an oven; glass door, rod-like heaters above a padded floor. Adjacent to those items, on the other side of the room, was a shiny metal desk and an old computer with one thin iron chair. At the back of the room was a tall cage with simple blankets on the bottom.

Sans looked around and blinked, his hand still on the light switch. " the hell is this?" he asked and Gaster retorted, " Language, Sans." trying to keep his parental annoyance away. Sans wasn't in the mood to roll his eye lights and complain as usual. He wandered further in and Gaster thought it was quite strange to see him full and grown walking around the place he had once been so small. Sans paused in the middle of the room and then looked back to Gaster, who still stood in the doorway; a hand resting gently on the frame. Sans blinked widely, and then looked down, like he was thinking hard. Processing. He once again glanced around and then back to his father. " is this. . .where i was. . .born?" he cocked an eye socket, clearly being in a state of disbelief. W.D. nodded and tried to keep the tears that wanted to well up from flowing out. This would be hard enough for Sans as it was without any dramatics from his corner. He just didn't want to guilt-trip Sans into feeling a way that wasn't honest. Gaster had no idea how his eldest would feel while walking around the house after this. He had no idea if Sans would tell Papyrus, if Papyrus would even understand. How could you even begin to process that. . .you should have never been made?

Sans walked up to one of the incubation tanks and laid a hand on it. He stared into the glass, seeing his reflection in the translucent material. That had been his tank. He made an awkward, forced grin and his gaze found his father. Joking, he asked, " ya grew us like vegetables?"

" Not exactly." Gaster answered hesitantly, because he certainly didn't cover Sans and Papyrus with soil and wait patiently with a watering can. Sans saw a very. . .wary expression on his face which he saw in his reflection. Under his boney hand, the glass felt so cold. He looked up and the tank looked so. . .alien. All the monsters he knew were made of two monsters' souls and conceived through natural birth. How was he even made? He was made. This is so. . .weird, he thought as he pulled away and looked to his dad again. Gaster looked carefully neutral. Sans noticed this. Dad's either calmed down a lot from his old bedroom or he's, as usual, holding it all inside, Sans thought with slight dry concern. His dad was endlessly tricky. Sans glanced around, then turned, walking a little deeper into the room. He leaned over and stared into the oven-looking device.  
" what's this?" he asked calmly.

" I wasn't confident you two wouldn't fall apart in the normal atmosphere." Gaster explained slowly; Sans looked over with shock. " So," Gaster continued dubiously, " I put you both in a specially created, magic-infused, incubator when I took you from your growth tanks."

" fall apart?!" his son questioned, horror all over his features. That thought frightened him A LOT. " Yes," Gaster said, making his tone even but gentle, " a creature of such magic had never wandered around before. I was only being cautious, my son. Obviously, that didn't happen." Sans' sockets swirled with fear. This was so freakin' weird. " why did you show me this?" he asked, his voice bending meekly. Gaster frowned, " You asked for me to show you. Show you what you were in love with." 

Sans stared at Gaster, gestured a hand out, and asked, " and this room somehow shows me?" Gaster nodded and wandered in. " Of course! I could think of no better way to show you than this room." he brought his hands out and looked around with an almost strange, repressed affection. Sans looked up to him warily, jeez, his father really was taller than him. . .wasn't he?

The bright lights of the room gave Gaster's eyes dark shadows and showed off how sunken his cheeks had become in recent days. " No better place than here. . ." W.D. continued, his voice becoming much more subdued, " . . .the culmination of my sins." he finished, his smile faded and his shoulders sank. Sans cocked an eye socket and Gaster pulled out the cold chair by the desk. The one he had sat in for many sleepless nights and frustrated mornings. The heating wasn't on in this apartment. Every inch of it; frigid. Like something passed away.

Gaster sat down and Sans was glad at least his father wasn't so looming now. " I. . ." Gaster began, staring to the gray floor. ". . .am not the Gaster you know at home." Sans, blinking widely, listened. " The strict but loving father who's shy with affection and book-smart." He held his fingers together and hunched forward, something Gaster never did. He always sat properly straight; back tall, shoulders back. " The Gaster you are in love with is. . .a lie." Sans' sockets widened and Gaster looked up to him; incredibly guilty. The eye-contact was clear, serious, and instantly apologetic. " I'm so sorry but that man doesn't exist. He never has." Sans' soul pounded. " what do you mean?" Tears glossed over Gaster's eyes, he blinked quickly, and glanced up to the ceiling lights. " I'm so sorry." he repeated and a sob escaped him before he bit his lip quickly.

" dad!" Sans exclaimed with deep sympathy, taking a concerned step forward. " No." Gaster held a hand up and took a deep swallow. " I'm fine. . . Please." Sans paused, for a moment considered ignoring the request, but then. . .slowly nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. Swallowing broken glass down; drawing close into yourself.

" W.D. Gaster has existed for so long, he barely remembers things sometimes. Maybe he tries to forget." Wingdings looked down to his shoes. " Ever since his parents died in the war, no siblings to speak of, he has only had his brain and. . ." W.D. gave a half-hearted sneer as he stared at the shiny black leather. " what a terrible demon to be cursed with." Sans frowned, but couldn't find a way to retort that. This was how his father felt, he couldn't pretend like he knew what that was like. He couldn't tell his father to just change how he felt. " I wanted many things after the war," Gaster continued, " but more than anything, I wanted people to know me. Perhaps because I felt like all the staring eyes would amount to some kind of relationship. Some break in the loneliness. I was cut-throat; arrogant." he continued, voice low and even, " I got close to monsters because I knew they could help me climb the ladder of ambition. That's why I met the king." Gaster looked to Sans sharply and Sans blinked widely, " Asgore?" he questioned, he always thought the two of them had a pretty genuine relationship. 

" Yes," Gaster clarified, " he was young and good-hearted, wanted some freedom, someone to tell him he had a right to be upset. To feel wronged. Transparent really. I knew what he wanted and I gave that to him." In Sans' mind, the Gaster missing the dart board, began to schmooze up to a younger version of Asgore over drinks. " I valued no one, had few morals, back-stabbed so called friends. I slept with my land lady so I could break the lease without fear of eviction." Sans blushed, holy shit dad wasn't lying about that 'few morals' bit. " why did you need to break the lease?" Sans wondered aloud. Gaster calmly pointed to the tanks behind his son. " Installation of 'personal appliances' and general damage."

". . .darts?" Sans prompted with a shrug and some sweat on his skull. Gaster's neutral expression grew to a soft smile, " Heh, yes." The young Gaster was now sweating as fiddled with wires and cords late in the night and throwing darts into pictures of rival scientists pinned to the board. He was suddenly a better shot. " Anyway, then comes past me's problem. That idiot's solution would change the course of his whole life." a complicated smile crossed Gaster's face now. He looked to the floor again and could still feel past him's emotions racing back hazily. " I was just a face in the community. One in too many. I knew the king, but plenty of scientists did. I needed to stand out, I wouldn't be able to become the new head otherwise. I wasn't content, I wanted to be higher, higher, and past me had a considerable amount of determination. So. . ." he looked to Sans. " I had an idea." Sans chuckled nervously, " you have some wild ones of those, don't ya?" Gaster nodded and stated, " Why not do something impossible?" 

Standing abruptly from his seat, Gaster felt the excitement at such a proposition flooding back to him even now. " Animate creatures of only bone, possessing more magic than anyone has ever had! A novel, revolutionary concept!" Sans nodded and kicked a slipper across the floor, a grin of understanding crossed his face. " i think i'm starting get it." Gaster frowned at that, apologetically. " Well I'm sorry you're beginning to grasp what a shithead I was." Sans startled and looked up. Gaster wore a dry expression and said, " Pardon my language." emotelessly. Sans blinked widely and replied, " holy crap, you weren't lying.” The Gaster he knew HATED cursing. “. . .you don't have a problem with cussing at all, do you?"

" Good fathers disapprove of foul language."

" stars, um wow." Sans responded, turning to his side and walking a few steps, he brought a hand to hold the bone around his nosehole. " Asgore, dad!” he exclaimed with annoyance, “ Did you only read old parenting books?" he looked back and saw the sweat on Gaster's face. " Um. . ."

" oh my stars-" Sans exclaimed, needing to take some deep breaths. " I-I just wanted to give you two a traditional good parent role-model!" W.D. defended and Sans groused, " well that explains my entire childhood." Gaster chuckled and then looked down to the floor. " I'm sorry." he said softly. Sans was startled out of his mild frustration, he shook his head no, " it's fine, Pa. you were a good dad." Gaster looked up and smiled, " Really?" Sans nodded with a smile, " course." 

". . .Thank you." Gaster replied, genuine in his thankfulness; he looked to Sans' sockets. " That means a lot. I-" he gave a faltering chuckle, " I often felt like I had no idea what I was doing." Sans' smile was strong and warm, his dad may claim that the Gaster they knew was a lie, but the love and tenderness that Gaster held for his children was beyond real and true. " I just didn't want to do any more damage to you two. I didn't want you two to have to feel pain." Gaster confessed after a sigh. He smiled at Sans, his eyes glossy again. " Because you two were the only things that stopped my pain." Sans' soul was warmed. Gaster laughed again and said, " You two made me not feel empty and apathetic and like I always had to be better and better. You two were and are the best things in my life. You made me feel complete, full of purpose and love, rich in a way I thought I could never feel again." Smiling, Sans nodded. " i'm glad." Gaster nodded too, " Yes. . ."

They grew quiet and while Sans smiled, Gaster's grin slowly dropped, " But that doesn't change who I was." he said darkly, feeling that hole open in his chest. Cold and gripping. " I created sentient monsters with no thought or consideration to the quality of their life. I exploited you two for my own gain. To gain fame, respect, g!" Sans listened patiently to the distress. " I would flaunt you two and STARS did it help my ego. It-it was disgusting!" Sans shrugged, not really thinking his denial or approval would have any positive emotional affect. " And I-" Gaster tensed and stared down to the floor, eyes dark and resolved, " hate him. Hate how insensitively I spoke of you two, how I treated you like fancy lab rats, it was so-so. . .repulsive." he shuddered as he finished gravely. Sans now put his own say in, " but you ain't that guy anymore. you did your best to make up for it. you were a good dad. Papyrus adores you! and i. . ." Sans flushed, " i do too." Gaster held his hands out, a desperate, floundering expression on his face. " But it's all a lie!"

" so what?" Sans retorted with a shrug. " you succeeded in fooling us. we both thought you were perfect, we wanted to be like you. we felt your love and protection everyday. and i know," Sans brought a hand over his chest, " that part wasn't a lie. i know you loved us everyday. you did." Gaster nodded quickly, " Of course I did! I tried my best and I-"

" Gaster, it's ok." Sans cut off, " that's all that matters. what's past is over. what matters is now. the part of your life where you had to pretend to be perfect has ended. we're adults, Gaster, and we need you still but not in the way we did before. it's ok to have flaws, and past mistakes; all that. because now we can handle knowing you as a monster,. . .ok?" Sans smiled, sheepishly, " we can help you out with stuff. this love doesn't have to be one way. me and Papyrus clearly are past the time where we needed you to be invincible, . . .alright?" Gaster nodded with a sigh.

" Well I know that. . . and even if I still wanted to stay in that role I can't really anymore, not since you two found me passed out in the woods surrounded by alcohol bottles." Sans chuckled and Gaster frowned, his eye twitching, " It's not funny." he corrected curtly. Sans quickly stopped his laughing and nodded, " you're right, you're right. heh. sorry." he gave a sorry grin.

Sighing again, Gaster plopped back down in his old chair. " It's fine. . .I just find it hard to break out old habits and there's still the lingering guilt and I. . . don't even want to get into how my recent feelings complicate things. I have such a hard time finding what's right and wrong." he said with tiredness and brought an exhausted hand to his forehead. Sans smiled sympathetically, " it's ok, dad." he rubbed one arm with his opposite hand, still feeling a little shame-faced over his inappropriate laughter. " i think everyone has trouble with that sometimes."

" Yeah I guess," Gaster replied, half-heartedly, then he smiled a small bit, " except maybe Papyrus." The joke made Sans giggle. " well Papyrus is never ever wrong." he added on with humor. W.D. grinned and raised his head to make eye-contact with Sans, " He's just so sweet." he commented," How in the underground do you think about him like. . ." Gaster made a helpless, uncomfortable expression, " 'that' without feeling a crazy amount of guilt?" Sans laughed dryly and answered, " you don't." giving a thumbs up. Gaster frowned and leaned back, " Well sorry about that." he responded. Sans frowned and warned, " you're about to be in the same boat, so don't feel sorry for me yet, old man." Gaster flushed slightly, " Hey, you don't even know that I want to do such. . .things to Papyrus."

" he's fuckin' goregous! who wouldn't?"

" Sans!" Gaster scolded with a look of shocked outrage, " There is no need for the f-bomb." he corrected sternly. Sans groaned and thought, as much as things change. . . Gaster stared at him for a moment before giving up his anger; he hung his head over the back of the chair, " It's just. . .as much as things have changed since yesterday," he began, " I feel every bit as distressed as I did then." Sans nodded and responded, " new day, new complications, i guess." Gaster smiled and looked to him, " what a wise boy." Sans chuckled, blushing a little bit, and replied, " well, i have a smart dad." Gaster straightened up and asked, " You'll still see me as your father, right?" with an expression of quick fretting, " You don't have to but I was worried-"

" yeah, i will," Sans answered quickly, " i wanna be more than father and son with you but um-" he cleared his throat, " you'll always be my dad, pops." he grinned uncertainly and Gaster grinned back. " Thanks um, you'll always be my kid as well, although um," Gaster looked down to the floor, thinking, " I guess that's creepy." Sans laughed and Gaster looked up to him skeptically. " how bout i'll always be your 'son'," Sans offered, " that way we can keep the child notion out of your conscience."

" I can't believe I'm currently having this conversation." his father replied, a twitching eye and bringing a hand to cover his face. Sans grinned, " trust me, it'll be worth it once we settle in." Gaster blushed and pulled his hand away from his face. " Ok, but um you know I won't be the monster I once presented to you. I'm actually an awkward, morally-challenged, wreck." Sans smiled gently and wandered over in front of him, he held an open hand out. Gaster looked to it and then him in surprise. " good. otherwise it'd just feel outmatched." Gaster shyly smiled, and slowly placed his hand into his son's open one. Sans closed his fingers around his father's white, larger hand and Gaster blushed warmly, he looked to Sans, and said, " I really did do a good job with you two, didn't I?" Sans nodded. " yeah, you did alright 7/10." he joked with a wink; Gaster chuckled lightly. Gaster joined his son standing, and they stood; the air a comforting peace for a moment. Sans looked over to the cage in the back of the room absentmindedly and Gaster quietly asked, " Papyrus won't hate me, right?" doubt still plaguing him, as it usually did. Sans brought his gaze back to his father and promised, " never. Papyrus loves you, like a lot." Like so much, I'm sometimes concerned for your safety, Sans thought with dryness. Gaster smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath, " Ok, ok, I can do this. It'll be fine."

 

" better than drinkin' yourself to death." Sans commented and Gaster nodded again sadly. " I really am sorry about that." he explained, looking to his son with shame. Sans responded seriously, " there's no need to apologize for being sick." Gaster blushed and held Sans' hand back; he retorted with denial, " I'm not si-"

" don't finish that sentence, i swear to stars." Gaster frowned and huffed, " Fine. . ." They fell into quiet and though Gaster was now ruffled and Sans tired, their hands remained stably linked. Sans stared to the cage again, " yo Pa,"

" Yes Sans?"

" what was that cage for?" he asked. Gaster followed his sight and answered, " Oh, that's where I kept you and Papyrus after I took you from the incubator." Sans made an expression of confusion and slowly looked back to W.D. " what?" Gaster blinked and nodded, " That's where I kept you two." he repeated. Sans looked back to the thin iron bars and simple bedding and then looked back, " . . .that looks like a rabbit cage." Gaster laughed nervously, " I did um say few morals."

" what is wrong with you?" Sans asked with a disappointed, dry expression. Gaster shrugged awkwardly, " Other than alcoholism, dead parents, and crushing insecurity?" Sans couldn't help but grin and then laugh. " It's not funny." Gaster argued with a softly annoyed expression. Sans tried to control his chuckling but didn't succeed much. He held the hand that didn't hold his father's hand to his mouth. " heh, heh. you're right. heh, sorry." Gaster sighed, " Whatever, it's fine. You ready to go?" Sans smirked, " unless you have something else horrifying to show me." Remembering Sans' cheeky crack from earlier, Gaster returned, " No BDSM dungeon sorry." Sans giggled and made his way past Gaster to the door. His soul felt warm and certain, excited even, with Gaster's hand in his. He smiled and looked to the floor happily.

" hey dad,"

" Yes, Sans?"

" thanks for being honest with me."

" Sorry, I'm such a bad monster that that was a difficult thing to do." Sans looked to him, disapprovingly. " you're not a bad monster, Pa." Gaster stared back at him with a raised eye as they walked from the room; leaving it behind. " That's your opinion." he stated stubbornly. Sans squinted at him and then replied, " no, don't talk about yourself unless it’s positive." Gaster made a face of skepticism. " No way."

" yes way." Gaster gave a scowl of distress but looked forward, " How is that even possible?" Sans frowned and then slowly began, " there are plenty of positive things about you." Gaster huffed out in disagreement, they made their way to the living room. " like," Sans began, thinking for a minute, deciding to try and do this right this time. He couldn't name the traits that HE valued, he had to speak of what GASTER valued. It was selfish to do anything else. You had to attempt to connect, to come into their world and talk to them there, among their own delusions and fantasies. Hurt your eyes with their rose or ebon tinted glasses. " you're very clever." Sans offered with a sweet expression

 

" Clever?" Gaster questioned, pausing his stride in front of the busted TV. " yup," Sans replied, " i mean you fooled me and Papyrus, neither of us questioned anything you said to us for like years. i thought you were bred for fatherhood, like popped right out of some kind of dad factory." Gaster chuckled like he didn't believe the claim but stood a little taller, " You didn't really think that,. . .did you?" Sans reassured, " oh , i totally did." Smiling, Gaster responded, " Well, that's nice to know." Sans smiled too as they made their way to the door. " hey Pops,"

" Yes?" W.D. responded, holding the door open. " that Tynice chick didn't mean anything to you, . . .did she?" Gaster paused and shrugged, " I certainly wasn't in love with her, but I did. . .appreciate the company." he finished with a wistful smile. " But I was a lonely guy," he added, " I practically appreciated any side glance from a stranger on the street." Sans nodded and thought about this for a moment. He sighed. " she wants you to say bye before you take off." Gaster's eyes widened and then he smiled again, " Alright, thanks for telling me." Sans couldn't deny the warmth of his father's smile, it would have been wrong not to say anything.

None of these recent developments changed Sans' love for his father, he had already known some of it. Sure, it was startling to hear Gaster confess from his own mouth why he had created Sans and Papyrus. But Sans wasn't naive, he hadn't never thought about why he existed. He had assumed it was for an experiment, perhaps an accident, maybe that's why he had grown so rebellious in his teen years. Testing his limits and place in the world, seeing if Gaster would crack and reveal he'd never loved him all along. He'd admit he hated Sans as much as Sans hated himself. But of course, because their was no hatred to found, Sans was just left angry and resentful.

Sans also had already assumed that Gaster had a complicated past but he was ready to accept that with blinders on. Why did it matter? was his train of thought, it was over. But now Sans conceded to the fact that you couldn't fully understand the present, without the context of the past. It was important to know Gaster's past because without it he couldn't understand why his father was drinking himself to death, or woke up every morning at 4:30 am, or kept his two unemployed adult sons at home while still attending to their every need. The more Sans thought about it, the more odd it all seemed. The more twisted their entire household looked. Blinders do more than ignore the past, they don't give you a full experience of the present. For years, Sans realized how selfish he was. Papyrus too. They HAD been neglecting Gaster as a monster, all his dreams, and fears, and guilt, and grief, to Sans at least: they didn't exist. He saw Gaster exactly the way Gaster had accused him of seeing him. A provider of his needs that he'd become sexually attracted to. That IS exactly what Gaster had become in Sans' eyes, it took finding Gaster passed out in the woods in some alcohol induced near-coma for Sans to be roused from that illusion. This was good, Sans decided, it was a start. A start to pulling back years of psychological gymnastics, tumbles that resulted in sprained ankles and low self-esteem.

Gaster said a brief, polite goodbye to Tynice and they were on their way. Sans would have recommended they teleport but he wanted some time to brainstorm how in all the underground they were going to approach this with Papyrus. That kid always had his skull in the clouds, everyone adored him and everyday was another adventure for the Great Papyrus to conquer! And while Sans admired his optimism and thought he was adorable beyond belief, he understood Papyrus had a sweet, vulnerable, almost child-like nature about him. You needed to be delicate about some things. Papyrus was an impressionable, fragile angel given from the star Gods to Sans himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay in posting! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Steel Wool

" SANS!" Papyrus threw the door open of Grillby's. The crowd of dogs and other monsters looked to him. He strolled in, some waved; most returned to their previous conversations. The tall skeleton quickly surveyed the small crowd with the tenacity of a royal guardsmen on patrol! He lowered his gloved hand from over his eye sockets, frowning, as he didn't see his lazy brother sitting on one of the stools, sipping ketchup as he usually was when he took this long. That's strange, Papyrus thought, where could he be. . . ? Papyrus would call him but Sans didn't have a cell phone, he usually just used Papyrus' or the house phone to make calls. Gaster had gotten him one and he had immediately lost it, claimed he placed in one of his many piles of dirty laundry and when he came back to get it, the clothes had swallowed it up, never to be seen again. When Gaster had asked him if he wanted another one, Sans had responded with, " no thanks dad, i'll throw you a 'phone' on this one." and then winked. Papyrus shuddered at the memory. 

He wandered up to the counter and asked, " HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BROTHER, SANS?" His name wasn't necessary, everyone knew who Sans was. The cluster of monsters around the brown wooden counter looked to him. " I thought I saw him do that flashy stuff he does." one commented, " Yeah, that." somebody else agreed. " TELEPORTING?" Pap questioned and they nodded, " Yeah sure, why not." they returned. Grillby was currently in the back. " OH, OK. THANK YOU, GOOD PATRONS!" Papyrus said with a wide grin. He turned and figured, I must have just missed him! That brother of mine is so lazy, he can't even WALK home from Grillby's! Papyrus shook his head disapprovingly as he walked from the local restaurant. The monsters whispered as he left, " He's a little weird, isn't he?" Some chuckles. " I mean all I'm saying is Sans got the charming genes." Some more laughs.

Papyrus entered the light snowfall and fixed his scarf around his neck vertebrae. He was glad he didn't feel the cold like other monsters did, that sounded like a real bother. Once again, his thoughts went to his father exhaling on his hands, drowning in a soft winter coat. Fantasy Gaster looked up in surprise as he saw Papyrus and smiled sweetly with some weather flushed cheeks. Papyrus smiled at the small image and then his fantasy was smothered by an entirely different image, Gaster leaning up against a pine tree, flesh so cold it felt like it had been pulled from a refrigerator, black blood dripping from his lip; down his neck, incoherent; helpless. Papyrus was struck with fear that filled him head to toe like a lead weight smashing through his skull and dropping to the snowy ground. He brought a fisted hand to his ribcage and then started off at a brisk jog home. He would scold Sans for taking a ridiculously long time after he made a phone call. 

" SANS!" Papyrus cried as he slammed the front door, he had left unlocked, open. He entered in and wiped his boots on the mat. "SANS!" he called again and wondered if he was holed up in his room. He paced across the living room and ran a hand along the railguard as he ascended the stairs. " SANS?" he frowned as he quickly went inside his own room. He walked over the flame rug and grabbed his cell phone off of his table full of sexy robot action figures. He grabbed it and clicked the first saved contact. He held it to the side of his head as he wandered from his room, to Sans' door. That lazy brother was going to get scolded twice as bad for not responding when called to. The phone rang once, twice, a third time. Papyrus opened Sans door and his eyes sockets looked around the mess to find it brother-less. Sadness filled him, where could Sans-?

" Hello? Papyrus?"

" OH UM, DAD HI!" Papyrus responded, smiling. He was slightly comforted by his father's voice. He quietly closed Sans door, holding the phone with his other hand. " Hi, sweetie." Gaster said warmly through the phone. " Is something wrong?" 

" UM NO, I JUST UM-" Papyrus wandered down the hall and knocked on the closed bathroom door. " I JUST UM, I CAN'T FIND SANS AND I'M UH, . . .I GOT SCARED." Papyrus confessed, shamefaced, as he opened the bath's door. " AND I'M GETTING WORRIED, DAD," Papyrus stated, beginning to feel really bothered by all this. It felt like there was a ball of steel wool in his ribcage, spinning fast and faster scratching at the internal bone. " AND-AND I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, I-I M-MEAN I KNOW YOU'RE AT WORK B-BUT YESTERDAY AND-AND-" The bathroom was Sans-less. " AND I'M SCARED AND-"

" Papyrus, honey," Gaster's voice was full of careful concern and sympathy over the line. " relax, ok? Sans is with me, we're both fine." Papyrus looked down to the floor and he grabbed onto the door frame, his foot had begun to tap like a crazy monster's. " S-SANS IS WITH YOU." Papyrus echoed, feeling detached from the information, oddly outside of everything right now. His jaw trembled slightly. 

" Yes, my son." Gaster replied, " There is no need to be afraid. We're alright, we'll be there very soon. Where are you? Is everything alright?" 

" YES! YES!" Papyrus was answering, for some reason, really not wanting his father to worry. " EVERYTHING IS FINE HERE. I WAS JUST SCARED SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU."

" To me?"

" YES, AND SANS WASN'T HERE, AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I'M SORRY TO BOTHER YOU." 

" My son, you are never any bother." Gaster said, tone rich with softness and love. " You may call and check in anytime. Anything that helps soothe your anxiety, of course, that's never any bother." Papyrus still wasn't really absorbing what was being said. He had never felt anything like this before, the onset of emotions was so intense and quick and horribly distracting from reality. This didn't feel normal and it made Papyrus even more frightened. " Do you want me and Sans to teleport home?"

" N-NO! I'M FINE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS C-CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!" A light laugh from Gaster. " Are you certain?" W.D. questioned calmly. Papyrus tried his best to stop stuttering, " Yes. Everything is ok. . ." A moment of silence. " Alright, honey, we'll see you shortly. Don't be frightened, bye." 

" BYE!" the phone call ended. Papyrus' jaw still trembled, why had he told Gaster not to teleport here with Sans? He didn't want to be alone right now so WHY?! That didn't make any sense! A quiet, shaky sob took the skeleton and he dropped the phone and sunk to the floor. He held on desperately to the door frame. He was inhaling and expelling air so fast, it felt like he was dying. He cried miserably as the steel wool continued to spin and burn.

The house was quiet, Papyrus looked to the bathroom window and saw the cavern light flood in from the outside, through parted white curtains. His skull felt damp beneath his sockets. He had no idea what had just happened to him, it left him in a daze and exhausted; like he could sleep forever. He looked to the tile floor covered in soft bathroom rugs. Usually when something happened to him, he would ask someone about it. Sans, father, Flowey, maybe he could even go talk to Undyne or Alphys about it. But this. . .he didn't want to tell anyone about it. He didn't even want to think about it. It felt like he couldn't even get up, Papyrus had never experienced something so horrible. He watched the light snowfall pass in front of distant swaying pines and wondered if there was a way to forget something forever.

 

" Papyrus!" Gaster announced as he opened the door, Sans wandered in behind him. Gaster slipped off his black coat and lab coat, hanging them on the coat rack. Sans looked around casually. He'll probably be a little peeved I took off with dad and abandon him, Sans thought and waited for Papyrus to erupt from upstairs with a bright grin on his face or his signature annoyed Papyrus countenance. He saw neither. He looked to his dad and suggested, " maybe he's in the shower?" Gaster nodded, " You should go check on him. He sounded a bit flustered on the phone." 

" why me?" Sans asked and Gaster arched an eye. " Do you not want to?" Sans assured, " i have no problem with it but, i'm gonna try to figure you out a little more." he admitted to which Gaster made a face of confusion. " Why?"

Because you're crazy, Sans said dryly in his head, " because you put up a lot of fronts and i wanna understand one of my favorite monsters in the underground a little better." he winked and Gaster rolled his eyes, although his cheeks flushed slightly sable. " Well, you two are so close. You know him better than anyone." Gaster explained, and Sans thought about that, well he supposed his dad wasn't wrong. " yeah, i guess so, but he just adores you, ya know? i'm sure he wouldn't mind you checking up on him either." Gaster considered this and smiled. " Thanks, Sans." Sans chuckled and replied, " no problem." scratching behind his skull. Man, this was gonna be kinda weird for a while, wasn't it?

Sans lazily wandered up the stairs, his leg bones feeling kinda worn. He couldn't believe he had walked all the way from the Capital to Hotlands! From there they gotten a ride on the Riverperson's boat back to Snowdin. But still! That was longer than he thought it would be! They didn't even have any convenient tunnels like Snowdin! How did his dad do that EVERY DAY?! Sans reminded himself as he slid his hand up the guardrail, most monster weren't as lazy as he was but. . .still, it was hard to believe. He opened Papyrus' door and greeted, " hey Pap, i'm-" he cut off when he saw a giant pile of blankets on top of Papyrus' race car bed which clearly held his younger brother underneath. 

" SANS?!" the lump of blankets struggled to free itself. A white tall skull with big black sockets and clean, straight teeth emerged from the blue blankets. " SANS!" Papyrus greeted and then fought his arms out, he had his legs curled up to his chest. " GREETINGS BROTHER! I WAS JUST. . .CHECKING FOR LINT?" 

" lint?" Sans asked with a small laugh. " sounds absolutely deLINTful." Papyrus frowned in annoyance and Sans wandered in with a wink. " something wrong, bro?" 

" COURSE NOT." Papyrus curtly replied, linking his lanky arms around his tibias. Sans slowly crawled on top of the bed and the door knob glowed with magic as he gently shut the door. " ok, good, i need to talk to you about something." Papyrus looked to his brother as Sans adjusted himself into criss-cross applesauce. " we need to talk about dad." 

" WHAT ABOUT FATHER?" Papyrus asked innocently. 

" first," Sans began, looking towards the door as if he feared someone barging in, " i think we might need to start accompanying him to work." Papyrus blinked widely, " WHY?" Sans lowered his volume and looked a tad uncomfortable, " because of his drinking issues, Papyrus." he said seriously. Papyrus tensed up. " B-BUT DIDN'T HE SAY HE WOULDN'T DRINK ANYMORE?" 

" did he?" Sans prompted and now that Papyrus thought about, he couldn't remember. This doubt made him more anxious. " listen, Pap, i think dad is tryin' but he's gonna need a little bit of help, ok?" Papyrus slowly nodded and felt a sudden urge to nail wooden boards over the front door so his father couldn't leave! It was too dangerous out there! It was too cold, and harsh, and there was alcohol at like EVERY SINGLE RESTAURANT IN EXISTENCE! " i know it's a lot to ask of you but i know you can handle it." Sans continued with an encouraging smile. Papyrus smiled too but it was throughly, thoroughly fake. Papyrus knew he was great but. . .what if something happened?! To Gaster, or Sans, or even to himself?! C-could he handle it?! 

" i think dad's problems lie deeper than the surface drinking. i think he doesn't like himself too much;" Sans explained, scratching behind his skull with a uncertain expression, he's dealing with a lot of stuff from the past and he just feels isolated most of the time, i think so anyway. all of his self-worth comes from us, which can't be entirely healthy. so i think for the time being, we should try to get to know him as a monster, instead of progressing our own envisioned version of the romance. is that ok, Papyrus?" Papyrus wasn't really following. He was still stuck on the fact that he felt terrified, mostly because of that horrible incident from earlier. 

" BUT SANS," he began and Sans questioned, " what?" Papyrus paused and looked down to his bedsheets. Why is this so hard to say?! he distressed. He DID want to tell someone about earlier but it was so hard to find the right, or more specifically accurate, words to portray the feeling. Part of the problem was he didn't know what it was and he didn't know how to begin to describe it. " BUT SANS, I-" 

" what, Pap?" Sans asked, growing a little impatient; it was a simple plan. Don't tell him his little brother was too selfish to go along with it! " I UM-" 

" you what?" 

" UGH, DON'T PRESSURE ME!" Papyrus complained and sat his skull on his knees, not appreciating the impatience. Sans took a heavy exhale of air, " sorry." he said quickly and they sat in silence for a moment. Papyrus lifted his head up suddenly and Sans looked to him, " YOU'RE RIGHT, SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed, coming to a quick conclusion. Sans smiled, " oh ok, cool, so we're on the same page." 

" I'LL JUST NEVER LEAVE GASTER'S SIDE!"

" yeah- wait what." 

" WELL YOU SAID WE SHOULD ACCOMPANY HIM TO WORK, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked with a wide grin, " IF I DON'T LEAVE HIS SIDE I CAN KEEP HIM FROM DRINKING AND ALL OTHER THREATS IN ONE FELL SWOOP! YOU'RE A GENIUS, SANS!" Sans frowned, ok, now that he took a minute, Papyrus looked less cheerful than usual; the smile he wore was strained and he couldn't help but think his bro looked kinda. . .desperate.

" wait up a sec, Pap. is everything ok?" Papyrus' smile lessened. " WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?" he asked, his grin decreasing a little more. " I'M GOING TO PROTECT DAD." His fear suddenly blew away being replaced by fierce, determined passion. " NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM, OR TO YOU, OR TO ANYBODY!" Papyrus stood up and slammed a fisted hand to his chest. " MY NAME IS PAPYRUS GASTER, MASTER CHEF AND FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMEN OF SNOWDIN, I SWEAR THAT NO HARM WITH BEFALL ANYONE I LOVE AND ANYONE I DON'T! MAY EVERY STAR AND HUMAN ABOVE TRY TO TAKE THAT FROM ME, FOR THEY WILL ALL FAIL MISERABLY! IF MY NAME ISN'T PAPYRUS, THEN MAY THE WORLD STRIP AWAY ANYTHING AND EVERYONE I HAVE! BUT IF IT IS, THEN MAY THE WORLD RIP THEM FROM MY COLD, ENDURING GRASP!" Sans looked up with wary and surprise to his suddenly speech giving brother. He seemed to be giving it to a crowd of invisible soldiers in front of him. He looked down for a moment and grinned. " I'M NOT LETTING ANY OF YOU GO, SANS!" He raised a pointed hand to the ceiling heroically, " NOT IF MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he jumped down and hit the floor with balance. " SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS, BROTHER!" Papyrus smiled widely, it was no longer fake but also not entirely reassuring to Sans who still sat, in shock, on the bed. " I'M NOT LETTING HIM SLIP AWAY!" Papyrus finished, as he strode across his room, to the door which he left through with the swoosh of his scarf. 

Sans looked to him then back to the now unmade bed and blinked widely. Man, nothing made ANY sense! Why is everyone in this house crazy? he thought with a twitch of his socket. He considered going down his father's path of alcoholism for a moment. It did seem easier than all THIS. " wait, Pap!" he called, climbing to his feet quickly. " are you ok?! Asgore, Papyrus!" he exclaimed as he pursued his brother out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!


	6. Upside Down

" what are you talkin' about, Pap?!" Sans asked with vehement as he hurried to catch up with his taller, more enthusiastic, and longer limbed brother. " I TOLD YOU, SANS!" Papyrus replied, " I'LL JUST ALWAYS KEEP A WATCH ON HIM! THAT WAY I WON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF LOSING HIM!" Sans grabbed his brother's scarf tail and tugged, Papyrus paused on the staircase. " you're afraid of losing dad?" Sans asked with wide, confused, and concerned sockets. Papyrus nodded and tried to keep the bad feelings away with a reminder of his promise. " YES, BUT IT'S OK! I'M GOING TO PROTECT HIM SO WE BOTH DON'T HAVE TO WORRY!" Papyrus sprouted a grin and Sans could still see the fear beyond it. " Pap, we can't." 

" WHAT?" 

" we can't protect him from everything, staying around him 24 hours a day is impossible!" Papyrus made a face of confusion. " WHY?! I COULD DO IT! NO, I WILL!" he proclaimed defiantly and then began to walk down the stairs again, Sans pulled on his scarf with refusal and Papyrus paused again, looking back with determination and annoyance. " you can't." Sans repeated, sockets resolved yet sympathetic. " WHY NOT?!" Papyrus exclaimed, spinning on him and tugging his scarf from Sans' grip. It slipped from his brother's boney fingertips. " because dad is sensitive!" Sans returned, " he's PRIDEFUL. it'll be enough of a pain to convince him to let us escort him to work, can you IMAGINE how mortified he'd be if you said you were never going to leave his side! he'd lose all confidence in himself!" 

Papyrus crossed his arms over his armored chest. " I DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT, IF HE NEEDS ME, HE NEEDS ME." 

" but he doesn't need you ALL THE TIME!" Sans pleaded desperately. 

Papyrus was offended. " OF COURSE HE DOES! I'M GREAT! WHO WOULDN'T WANT ME ALL THE TIME?!" Sans face-palmed. " no, Pap!" he exclaimed, dropping his hand. " it's not that he doesn't 'want' you, i'm just thinking of his emotional health!" 

" SINCE WHEN DO YOU THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!" Papyrus snarled and Sans recoiled. His sockets widened and Papyrus noticed the response and took in quickly what he said. " WAIT, SANS, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" he quickly sputtered. 

" you're such a brat!" Sans shouted, his expression contorting in anger, " i do EVERYTHING for you, i take on SO MUCH RESPONSIBILITY for you, you can't even IMAGINE!" he turned and fled up the steps. Papyrus extended a hand out but couldn't say anything as Sans stormed away. He slowly curled the open hand tight and brought in close to himself. His expressive, wide-eyed features were drenched in sadness and shock. He looked to the floor as Sans footsteps moved further away. He hadn't meant it. He had only wanted to protect everyone, what-what was Sans' problem?! The fist tightened in anger, then loosened again. Why had he lashed out? He felt terrible about it, what was HIS problem? 

He looked up the stairs and flinched at the sound of Sans' door slamming down the hall. Then slowly he turned his sight to the living room. Gaster stood there, looking small from the angle of the stairs. The father gave a melancholy, closed lip smile and opened his arms for an embrace. Papyrus felt tears bubble up in his tears as he turned and bolted down the steps towards his dad! He crashed into him with a sob from a trembling jaw and swimming sockets. 

" I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" he exclaimed and Gaster's arms held him firmly. " I know. It's ok, my son." Papyrus pressed his skull in Gaster's cotton turtleneck’s shoulder as his hands held on desperately. " I'M JUST SO AFRAID!" Gaster nuzzled his head into his son's scarf. " I know. It's ok." Papyrus wept brutally, swept up in his traumatic feelings from earlier. Gaster kept him in his arms for as long as he cried and when the sobs began to slow, he slowly led Papyrus to the couch and guided him to sit down. " It's ok." he continued to coo. " It's alright, Papyrus." He chuckled softly as Papyrus flopped his skull down on his lap, looking out at the living room floor, his sockets still wet. Gaster quickly ran a comforting hand over his son's skull. " You always were dramatic, my son." 

" I'M N-NOT-" he sniffled loudly, " DRAMATIC." Gaster smiled warmly down at his youngest. " You know Sans just lost his temper." He has one of those, he thought with a calm smile, his eyes wandered up the staircase. " UGH, I KNOW!" Papyrus exclaimed and brought a hand up to grab tightly onto Gaster's knee. " HE CAN BE SO TOUCHY! DOES HE EXPECT ME TO BE PERFECT?!" Gaster continued to placidly stroke the bone. " No, I'm sure not. Sans has just had a long day that's all." 

" HE WOKE UP AT 2 PM! HE'S ONLY BEEN AWAKE FOR LIKE THREE HOURS!" Gaster chuckled brightly and Papyrus turned so he could stare up at his dad. " AGREE WITH ME, HE'S A MEANIE." Gaster rolled his eyes with a warm smile. " I won't take sides." he said, feeling above all this. Papyrus frowned with a pouting face. " H-HE TOOK OFF W-WITHOUT EVEN SAYING ANYTHING TO M-ME! A-AND I HAD A BAD D-DAY AND HE DIDN'T EVEN N-NOTICE!" Some tears sprung back to Papyrus' sockets and Gaster wiped them away with a careful, caring thumb. 

" You know your brother adores you." W.D. said with warmth and Papyrus sighed and nodded, " I KNOW." he replied and looked away guiltily. It wasn't quite fair to be mad at Sans, he was the one who had said something out of line. Sans didn't have to take it that personally though! He sighed, ok, so he would have taken it personally too. 

" Why did you have a bad day?" Gaster asked with a thoughtful gaze. " SEE, YOU'RE MORE ATTENTIVE THAN SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed and Gaster chuckled, " Go easy on him, love." Papyrus looked off and crossed his arms over his chest. His legs were so long they hung over the couch's armrest. He crossed them tightly. 

Gaster hadn't realized, or refused to acknowledge, that he had fallen, more like swam-dived, back into flawless father mood. Why can't my real personality come close to this perfection?! he thought with some desperation. Jeez, what is my life. . . 

" Well um," Papyrus began quietly, " earlier, I got this super weird feeling, Dad! I-I felt like everything was spinning and my ribs hurt and everything was so. . .frightening and awful. . ." he finished, looking down to the carpet again. Gaster listened and analyzed this quickly. " What caused these emotions?" he asked smoothly. Papyrus glanced back to him and revealed, " I WAS SCARED FOR YOU, FATHER! I WAS WORRIED SOMETHING BAD HAD BEFALLEN YOU, AND SANS WASN'T THERE SO THAT MADE EVERYTHING WORSE." Papyrus looked truly sad as he stared to his legs, he could feel his boots suspended over the ground. No stable ground beneath him. 

A frown crossed Gaster's countenance. " Worried something bad had happened to 'me'?" he questioned and Papyrus nodded. " EVER SINCE I FOUND YOU YESTERDAY, FATHER-" Someone reached inside Gaster's chest and tore his soul out, threw it across the room. Papyrus found me?! W.D. thought in utter horror, that was infinitely worse than literally ANYONE else finding me! Apparently, he still didn't have all the horrifying details of his incident with the tequila yesterday. " I KEEP THINKING YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT OR HURT YOURSELF, AND I'M FRIGHTENED, I LOVE YOU, FATHER, AND I-. . ." Papyrus' sockets once again filled with tears, they dropped down before Gaster could dry them, " THE IDEA OF LOSING YOU B-BREAKS ME." Gaster felt like crying too. He tried to wear his brave father face the best he could and wiped Papyrus' tears away attentively. " Don't be scared, baby. Daddy's not gonna do anything bad." Papyrus looked to him and blubbered, " P-PROMISE, DAD! P-PROMISE ME!" 

" I promise!" Gaster swore with every inch of intensity he possessed. " I love you, Papyrus. I'm so sorry to have worried you. I promise! I'm so sorry." Papyrus sat up sharply and climbed on top of W.D.'s lap which Gaster was at this point too shocked to question. " DON'T BE SORRY! JUST PROMISE IT!" 

" I promise!" Gaster committed again and tears glossed his eyes. Papyrus grabbed his chin and connected their mouths in a fast, desperate action. Papyrus' strong, hard but warm teeth against Gaster's soft skin, some of his lip still patched by the band-aid Sans had placed last night. Papyrus pressed tightly and affectionately and Gaster wasn't even sure where he was right now! So he sure as hell couldn't tell you what pressure he was returning with, or the angle of his head, or the room he was in, or what his name was or ANYTHING! Papyrus was KISSING HIM!!!!!!!!! Sweet, innocent, hard-working, and good-hearted Papyrus was straddling him, their hips touching! Only fabric separating their most intimate parts, his son's gentle but commanding hand held his chin, that smooth, gorgeous boney hand he had sketched out on paper while sipping a terrible cup of coffee so many years ago was now gripping onto him! Papyrus' board chest, only slightly bigger than his own, every rib's length and height a memorized detail in Gaster's mind, pressed up against him. Gaster's eyes were wide open in just UTTER DISBELIEF while Papyrus had his closed in comforting pleasure. 

What the FUCK?! W.D. thought as suddenly, the weight and warmth of Papyrus were gone! He watched with continued shock as Papyrus gave a noise of surprise and was levitated away with a blue glow all around him! He was violently pulled over to the tv, floating several feet off the ground; he struggled fruitlessly there. 

" WELL!" Gaster and Papyrus both looked over to the staircase where the deep voice had come from. Papyrus' sockets were wide with fear and Gaster was still just REELING. Sans held out his left fist, glowing with blue magic; his magical eye sparking electric azul. " Look what LIL BRO is UP TOO!" He walked down the steps and Papyrus stammered, " S-SANS, IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" 

" oh then, PLEASE, tell me what it LOOKS like!" Sans demanded aggressively as he reached their level. " UM-UM-" Sweat dripped down Papyrus' skull. 

" I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Sans shouted and Papyrus flinched. " it looks like my lil bro disobeying my DIRECT word! getting to 'know him as a MONSTER' ring away bells for you, Papyrus?!" 

" I-I-" Papyrus sputtered and felt like he wanted to melt into the carpet and die! " Hey, Sans, go eas-" Gaster began to defend, finally catching up to the present moment. " shut it, old man!" Sans interrupted, not looking back at his father on the couch, he faced the little brat who thought he could just seduce Gaster with his fucking wilds! Gaster's eyes were wide in utter shock, Sans' words leaving him sputtering. " what were you thinkin' Papyrus?!" Sans exclaimed with accusation in his tone. " Gaster is beyond unstable right now! you think just MAKIN' OUT with him is a good idea right now?!" 

" W-WE W-WEREN'T M-MAKING OUT!" Papyrus protested, feeling very VERY embarrassed under his older brother's gaze; he struggled weakly. " L-LET ME GO, SANS!" Sans 'tch'ed and Gaster had sunk his shoulders down on the couch adjacent to the two. He held his face in his hunched over position for a moment. 'Beyond unstable'?! Oh, how humiliating! What next?! Sans was going to be escorting him to work?! When had he lost complete control and authority in his household?! The moment I decided to open up to him, Gaster realized as he opened his eyes to look to the living room carpet. He realizes just what a WRECK I am! And how I'm not WORTHY to be in charge of the house! Oh stars, what have I done?! He probably thinks I'm so weird and crazy now! I'm such a FREAK! 

" why should i let you go?! you have been nothin' but trouble since i got home!" Papyrus frowned miserably down to the floor and Sans released his magical hold on him, Papyrus dropped to the floor and landed on his pelvis' back with a small sound of discomfort. He got up slowly, rubbing the slight sting in his tailbone. Sans turned and looked to Gaster, Gaster still looked to the floor; obsessing. " Pa, how about you go up to your room while i have a chat with Pappy." 

Gaster flinched physically at the words, he's talking to me just like a child! I should have never said a word! " I-I don't want you to be upset with him!" W.D. exclaimed and he realized he sounded just like Papyrus when pleading for Sans' sake in an argument. " i'm not." Sans replied, even though that was a blatant, barely disguised lie. " now go on." Gaster stood up shamefully, feeling smaller than he really was. Him and Papyrus met eye sights and then they both looked away, ashamed. Gaster left quickly, feeling like every inch of him was aflame and Papyrus shivered, feeling insignificant. Everything in the house felt as if it had suddenly been turned: upside down.


	7. Try Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I wanted to let you know now, though you can just read it, that Gastfont Part Two will have 19 chapters; it's shorter than the first one. I also wanted to thank you again for reading and commenting and leaving kodus and all that good stuff. Sorry, if some of you don't like the direction I'm taking, apparently all I know how to write is dramatic angst, lol. Anyway, you can also check the updated tags but this chapters does have mention of suicide, so if that triggers you. I don't want to be the cause of you getting upset. So just keep that in mind. Thanks again, bye

W.D. Gaster sat in his bed, half-covered by his blankets, the other half of him sitting tall. He held a book in his lap that he wasn't reading; which tended to be his go to move when he didn't know what to do. Suddenly develop romantic attraction to your kids? Go get a book. Realize you didn't want to treat the sentient creatures you created like lab rats? Better pull out a good read. Hear your sons fucking in the bathroom? There's a library down the street. Ugh! It was frustrating but Gaster didn't really see any better options right now. He could pace anxiously like a monster one step from the edge of a building, curl up underneath the bedding like a pouting child, sneak out the window, go down the street, and purchase some wine like some sort of misbehaving teenager! So yeah, this really was the best option! Sitting and reading was dignified at least. Even if Gaster had very little care for quantum mechanics. Did it matter what the book was as long as somebody thought you were reading it? 

He sunk back against his headboard with exhaustion. What in the underground am I doing? he thought. Did I really ‘obey’ Sans and come up here? I-I- no I mean, I just respected his wishes, right? Plenty of fathers do that, right? Uh, this is so EMBARRASSING. Gaster buried his face in the book, simply to avoid having to even look around for a minute. Why HAD he listened to Sans? Because he just had. Because Sans seemed to have a volition greater than his own at that single point in time. Something which within Gaster’s memory, had never happened before. W.D. just felt he had no real grounds to stand on. No real way to defend himself. I mean he didn't know why Sans was exactly so upset but he knew that Sans thought that he was quote, unquote ‘beyond unstable’. Which I mean, wasn't he? He had kinda ended up drinking till he passed out in a snowy wilderness, wasn't that the action an ‘unstable’ person took? But I mean according to himself, Gaster didn't feel ‘unstable’. He had known it wasn't the wisest action, in fact a rather self-destructive one, but he just wanted to escape the shame and frustration for a while, he WAS aware it was bad for his health he just . . .did it anyway. If he could put it into words, he was an addict but not an ‘unstable’ one. He believed he was in control of his actions, for the most part anyway. 

Have I been doing other things that don't make sense? he doubted heavily. Maybe when I brought Sans to my old apartment, he was like ‘wow. Dad has some fuckin’ screws loose.’ Gaster silently screamed into the pages. He probably did! Totally did! Jeez! W.D.! What were you THINKING?! 

A soft knock at the door. “ hey Pa,” It was Sans. Ew, the authority was coming. Gaster felt a need to crawl underneath his blankets and perform a magical rite until he disappeared. Not that he was capable of such a feat, well perhaps with a lot of studying, but Gaster was never fantastic at magic. Not like a certain skeleton outside the door. 

Some monsters were simply just more gifted than others in that respect, although Sans was on a whole different spectrum. Gaster understood the workings of magic better than anybody, the CORE was a based on an in and out understanding of magical electricity after all. Sans and Papyrus themselves were proof of how well Gaster understood how to manipulate the substance, how to tie the sometimes invisible force to objects but in summoning his own, his abilities were. . . limited. He could do magic but his abilities weren't overly helpful but for carrying lots of equipment, and Gaster wondered why he hadn't died during the war. He was probably so useless, his commanders kept him in the back. Well, it was nice to know his lack of natural magic had got him something in life. 

“ can i come in?” Sans’ deep, now quiet, voice asked though the wood. Would it be immature not to answer? Gaster just wanted to be left alone to suffer. “ Yes, come in.” Gaster replied formally, taking on an authoritative tone. It felt a little more hollow than usual though. Sans opened the door and smiled calmly, as if he was an overzealous boyfriend who had just gotten involved in a fist fight and now was appearing placidly inside the apartment, smiling to ease his partner's worries while also being covered in bruises. Of course, Sans wasn't covered in injuries but it was the condescending nature and lack of respect for intellect that was the concept the metaphor was trying to convey. “ hey dad,” * he began. Gaster straightened up and tried to look a little more proper. “ Hi,” W.D. replied, “. . .Is everything ok? You didn't yell at Papyrus, did you? He was just worried about me getting hurt and I swear he-” 

“ dad, dad, it's fine.” Sans replied with evenness. “ i didn't yell at anyone, i simply gave Papyrus some more context as to what's going on.” he explained gently as he walked further in. Gaster’s eyes suddenly caught sight of kitchen chair that the boys had moved up here last night. Sitting beside my bed like it’s a stars damn hospital in here, Gaster thought and flinched as Sans sat down on it. Even though they were on the same height level now, sort of, the power imbalance felt just as strong as it had previous. Sitting in a chair showed strength, assuredness; control. Sitting on a bed was much more relaxed, more subdued; a bed was where you were most vulnerable after all. Where you slept, where you made love, where they KEEP FUCKING MENTAL PATIENTS! Gaster thought about his mental choice of words and thinking too hard added, um to clarity the mental patients aren’t ones fucking, I just um, oh never mind.

“ What does that mean?” Gaster questioned urgently, “ I don't understand why you freaked out. I know you were mad at Papyrus but he didn't mean it, he was only anxious about me.” Sans watched carefully. “ it's ok, dad. i handled everything.” Gaster slumped his shoulders, his expression painted in dismay. That wasn't an answer at all! That wasn't even pretending to be an answer! “ Sans, don't treat me like a child!" Gaster protested, " I just- I can't believe you sent me to my room! What am I twelve years old?!” Sans chuckled softly, “ course not, dad. i didn't ‘send you’ anywhere, i asked you to go there. i just wanted to have a private chat with my bro, that's all.” Gaster frowned, flushing. He shifted his feet underneath the blankets, wondering if he had just been overthinking this. “ Well you didn't yell at Papyrus, did you?” Gaster asked again in a concerned voice. “ He was already upset, there was no need to-” 

Sans held up an open palm. “ like i said, i didn't yell at him.” he answered and crossed his ankles, which dangled above the dark wooden floor. He smiled easily, and figured it mostly wasn't a lie. He had tried to be. . .calm, but he couldn't lie to himself, seeing Papyrus on Gaster like that, it . . . made his blood burn. He was viciously jealous of Gaster for receiving the affection and horribly jealous of Papyrus because he kissed dad! He hadn’t even done that yet! Sans obviously knew this wasn't exactly the best way to see it but his mind screamed that Papyrus shouldn't be touching something that Sans told him not to touch! Especially not when that ‘something’ was Gaster. Gaster was his. Papyrus was his. And the two shouldn't intermingle unless ordered to do so. Of course, he knew that mindset was a little fucked up. He had always been kind of possessive and he did hate that part of himself, but not enough to change it. Because the truth was thinking like that. . .felt good. But this, Sans forced himself to believe, was very different than just his jealousy; which it arguably was. He did actually ask Papyrus not pursue romantic acts with their dad for the time being and Gaster was not in the. . .best condition right now. Sans KNEW how hard it was for their father to open up and how hard change came to him, overwhelming him with romantic or even sexual pressure right now was a HORRIBLE idea. So yeah, he was a little pissed at his lil bro.

He had come out of his room from his brief steam because he realized Papyrus hadn't meant what he said, of course he hadn't; Pap was sweet as cinnamon buns. I’m just stressed and overreacted some, Sans thought with a calm smile as he descended the stairs, that's all. Of course, he chucked forgiveness out the window with brutal speed once he saw that little brat on daddy’s lap KISSING HIM. I mean, what the fuck?! To Sans, his reaction was completely reasonable, he WASN’T overreacting. The image might haunt him forever.

Having told father to go upstairs, Sans crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at Papyrus, who stood sheepishly in front of the black-screened television. “ what in the underground do you think you're doin’?!” he yelled, being more than mad enough to shout. Papyrus frowned strongly; staring down to the carpet with upset sockets. His brother was so unfair. “ i freakin’ told you to keep your hands off dad while he gets settles. he’s havin’ a tough time right now! do you not understand that?” Sans continued harshly.

“ I DO!” Papyrus retorted, glaring up, feeling indigence. “ B-BUT I GOT HIM TO PROMISE HE WOULDN’T DO ANYTHING BAD! HE’S FINE NOW! HE PROMISED!” Papyrus grew a hopeful smile, holding his hands tight in front of his white battle body’s top. Sans wouldn't be mad now that he knew, right? 

Sans’ permanent grin twitched in what might be a scowl and he cocked an eye socket. “ the promises of an alcoholic don't mean much, Pap.” he replied cynically. 

Papyrus gave a tense frown, “ WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” he asked as he lowered his hands to his sides. His expression was confused, why didn’t Sans believe dad? His expression then turned critical. “ HE RAISED YOU FOR TWENTY ONE YEARS AND YOU DON’T TRUST HIM TO KEEP HIS WORD?” Papyrus’ expression was full of disbelief and quiet anger, “ HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I TRUST OUR FATHER, DON’T YOU?!” he added with some desperation in his voice. Sans huffed and retorted, “ it's not about trust, it's about caution.” His brother was so naive sometimes. “ and anyway i thought you were the one who never wanted to leave his side again!” Papyrus scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “ WELL YES BUT-”

“ so, do you trust him or not?” Sans questioned, wanting to entrap Papyrus within his own words and admit he was wrong. “ I DO TRUST HIM!” Papyrus proclaimed with a fervor-full nod. “ I KNOW HE’S BEEN HAVING A TOUGH TIME AND-AND I DO WANT TO PROTECT HIM BUT IF HE SAYS HE WON’T, HE WON’T!” Narrowing his sockets at Sans, Papyrus was certain of that. Their father was not a liar! He couldn't believe Sans would ever imply that! 

“ you’re gonna ruin his self-confidence by making him promise that!” Sans shot in return, “ what if he messes up? hmm?” he questioned, raising the tops of his sockets and bringing a fast hand out. “ he’ll only think about how much he's disappointed you!”

“ WELL-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, SANS?!” Papyrus returned with wide sockets and a look of desperation. “ I-I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS! I’M SCARED! AND CONFUSED! AND FEEL . . .bad.” he finished with the defeated slump of his shoulders.

“ how do you think i feel, Papyrus?” Papyrus looked to his brother and Sans’ sockets had softened. “ i feel awful, Papyrus, like the whole world is drowning me in tar. my dad’s hurting, you’re hurting, and i feel like i have to do something.” Sans sockets were glossy but controlled; restrained. “ now i don't know what to do yet and i don't know if it will be right thing when i do decide, but i’m tryin’. yes, you’re frightened. so am i. so is he, i’m sure. so let’s all understand that and not make anything worse for one another by moving too fast.” Papyrus was listening attentively until the end where he scoffed, “ I ONLY KISSED HIM.” 

Sans frowned, producing a disapproving look, and then ordered, “ Papyrus, sit.” He plopped down on the floor and Papyrus hesitantly joined him. Sans crossed his legs criss-cross applesauce and Papyrus put them, bent, to one side of himself. Sans made his gaze even yet serious, his anger having simmered off some. “ i know you are eager to get in bed with dad but he’s way more complicated than i think you understand.” Papyrus blinked widely and asked, “ WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” curiously. 

Bringing his hands together in front of his rib cage and linking them, Sans explained calmly, “ dad took me to his old apartment today. he told me a lot of stuff, Pap. stuff like who he was and how he feels about himself.” His old apartment? Papyrus thought in confusion. What old apartment? Dad used to live in an apartment? He wondered what that would be like, he also kinda wondered why he hadn't been included. 

Sans continued hesitantly, holding an awkward grin.“ he told me the guy we’ve been living with for the past twenty something years is well. . .” He looked uncomfortable, there was no way to put this delicately. “ he's not really that guy.” Papyrus recoiled slightly in surprise. Huh? “ he just acted the way he did to impress us a-and make us feel secure.” Sans explained with a strained smile. “ he wanted to be a good, proper father figure for us.” 

Papyrus nodded, but felt uncertain, what exactly was his brother getting at? Gaster wasn't really ‘that guy’? What did that even mean? “ WHAT FATHER WOULDN’T?” he commented carefully. Sans could agree with that but, “ but Gaster isn't a ‘normal’ dad, Papyrus. he didn't chose to have kids, he chose to have experiments.” Sans finished bluntly, trying to help his brother better understand their father's mindset. Papyrus stiffened at those words and glanced away to the floor. It reminded him of when he entered Gaster’s workshop yesterday morning. When he had read those reports, they- he hated them. To talk about him like that, about Sans like that, so. . .detached, so strangely observing; so- the skeleton shivered- invasive. The fact that Gaster had probably every single day of his life written down and psychologically analyzed, made him. . .uncomfortable.

“ BUT DADDY LOVES US!” Papyrus fought, looking back up with determination and moving out a hand; feeling a bit like he was stuck between Sans’ words and a hard place. Sans paused, fiddled with his shorts a bit and stared at his fingering hand. He replied, “ i know he does.” his rich, deep voice remained low and controlled. “ he loves us. . .very much. that’s the, um, problem.” 

“ HOW IN THE UNDERGROUND COULD THAT BE A PROBLEM, SANS?!” Papyrus asked zealously, feeling slightly attacked; there was nothing wrong with his father’s love for him! He wasn't an experiment! He was just a monster! Father’s love was FINE! Great in fact! He wouldn't want their father to love him any less! Sans retorted, “ because he's miserable!” snapping his gaze back to his brother. “ he’s hiding EVERYTHING! he hates himself, feels like everyday is an act of penance for what he did over two decades ago! he looks at us and he thinks about who he was and how he regrets it!”

“ HE DOESN’T REGRET US!” Papyrus screamed! Sans paused, seeing how wide and conflicted Papyrus’ sockets were, seeing how breathless he looked. He frowned, shit, he had upset him pretty bad. Papyrus realized how desperately he shouted and fingered the strands of purple and blue carpet they sat upon in between his gloved fingers. “ HE. . .HE LOVES US.” he stated, looking down and wanting to cry. He wouldn't believe Sans’ lies. D-daddy loved him so-so much. He didn't regret them. He wasn't miserable. No, no, . . .no.

“ i know.” Sans replied, his sockets dark, his gut had this crawling feeling. He didn't want to upset Papyrus, but he already had. Papyrus needed to understand how grave this was. One fuck up from the two of them and Gaster could fall into an alcohol-induced coma or jump off the side of a building. They couldn't just remain in lala land. Squeeze their sockets close and pretend everything was fine. He refused to let Gaster suffer in their ignorance anymore. Gaster had reached out to him, Gaster had shown him ‘what he was in love with’. Sans would not ignore what he had seen. Sans would not continue as he always had. Gaster was in pain. He had been in a pain a long time. No one held him when he needed to be held. No one comforted him when he cried. No one was there to take the bottle from his hand and Sans wouldn't have it anymore. Papyrus was already upset, and so he’d upset him a little more because Sans desperately needed him to wake up and smell the pungent scent of tortured rum and sorrow sable. “ he loves us so much,” his eye lights vanished, “ he's willing to die.” 

Papyrus pulled his head back up jerkily. “ STOP IT!” he yelled pleadingly, “ DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!” 

“ but it's true!” Sans stammered, leaping up to his slippered feet. “ if he was normal, he’d have just told us! hey, sorry my sons but i’m attracted to you! hey, sorry kids but could you two get, i don’t know, a fucking job!” Sans carried on, Papyrus watching with horror from the ground, slightly hysterical. “ hey, you two maybe cook your own dinner once and a-”

“ STOP IT!” Papyrus screamed, feeling angry and distressed. He jumped to his feet and took a step towards Sans so he lumbered over him with his impressive height. “ DADDY LOVES US!” he reminded, staring down at his brother with blazing eye sockets, “ HE DOESN’T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE!” 

“ i KNOW!” Sans shouted back, looking up, “ not even himself!” The statement hung in the impassioned living room air. For a moment, their sockets searched each other. Papyrus’ were sad and hurt, Sans’ were desperately trying to get his little brother to understand. “ please Pap,” he begged, placing his hands onto his brother’s battle body’s top. The white, thin metal was cold beneath his bare hands. He came close to Papyrus and looked up, sockets big and frightened. All at once, he felt helpless. If Papyrus didn't help him-if he did his own thing, who knew, who KNEW what would happen! “ he’s gonna die if we don't do something.” Sans said so sadly and fearfully.

Papyrus frowned deeply and felt his sockets get glossy for the third time today. He brought his arms around Sans’ back and pulled him closer, Sans let his skull press into Papyrus’ chest at the acceptance. His hands fisted against the plating, some tears burning in his sockets as he closed them. “ i’m scared too. please, Pap.” he looked up beseechingly. “ help me.” Papyrus paused, tears bubbling up at the edges of his sockets. This was. . .really damn serious, wasn't it? Sans looked so shaken. He felt so scared. Sans. . .Sans knew better than he did about some stuff. Sans was very smart. If Sans was worried, then it was very serious. He sniffed his tears dry and then asked, “ . . .WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?” 

Sans was full of relief, more than he thought he had ever felt before. He was confident. Papyrus had his back, didn't he? “ we keep him alive,” he answered, his features full of determination, staring up to Pap bravely, “ no matter what it takes. i’ll take everything he has, i’ll ruin my own life to keep him walking with us. . .” he blinked thoughtfully, “ i need permission to take yours’ too.” Papyrus stared closely and he didn’t think he had ever seen Sans so passionate about something. So full of conviction. He understood. This was for Sans and for their dad. This made Sans feel safe, he was frightened! Papyrus could surely relate, so was he! Sans felt overwhelmed. HE wanted to take things slow. Sans was his beloved older brother, as lazy and temperamental as he could occasionally be. Papyrus wasn’t sure how to save Gaster but he knew how he could save Sans, and then hopefully Sans could save Gaster, and then. . .maybe everything would work out? Even if it didn’t, Papyrus’ answer was concrete. 

“ IT’S ALWAYS BEEN YOURS’. DO WHAT YOU NEED TO, BROTHER.” Sans grabbed Papyrus tightly, wrapping his arms around his back, and some blue tears streamed from his sockets. “ you’re too good for me.” he said shakily, trembling slightly. Papyrus held him back tightly and looked upstairs warily. He hoped Sans knew what he was doing, and if he didn’t, Papyrus would do his best to collect the broken pieces. That’s what you did as a family, you broke together, you died together, and you tried to save each other in whatever way you could. Everyone thinking they knew best but nobody knowing anything at all. Except for the one bit of truth that kept you breathing day to day. The love you carried for the ones you adored. The ones you admired, the ones you could not live without; the ones you did not want to live without. You had to try, even if you made everything worse. You just HAD to try. Because it’s all you could do. That and hold on to the love that poured out of your wrists and soaked your hands, that dried until it became another layer of skin. Until all you were was love.

 

Gaster sighed with relief, “ I’m glad.” he said with a smile, holding an open hand to his chest. He looked to the ceiling momentarily. Sans frowned and abruptly offered, “ we’re here for you, dad.” Gaster turned curiously and his smile dropped to a look of neutrality. “ and we love you.” Sans quickly added. Gaster smiled warmly again and laughed lightly, “ Well I knew that much.” But you wouldn’t accept it, Sans thought with a tug of wistfulness. “ I love you both as well and I’m always here for you.” Gaster chuckled and ran a hand over his head. “ I’d throw myself in front of a crowd of raging humans for you two.” Sans frowned and wondered if he was making up all his worry. No, that reference right there. To death. There were plenty of other examples for their father to chose from, but Gaster didn’t chose them. Were Sans’ fears legitimate? Well I guess only Gaster could answer that, but as we all know; that monster wasn’t overly generous with his emotions. 

Sans just worried that if Gaster couldn’t be his perfect, flawless character of a parent, which he had just recently reluctantly let go of, he would fall into the pit of guilt and fear and self-hatred that Sans had at one point experienced himself. Before Papyrus had saved him one night in the middle of a raging storm. Then he had walked around and every word he said was stupid. Every look he gave was awkward, every step he took was strange, everything he did was just. . .wrong. And because he couldn’t find one ounce of value in himself, he had begun to believe that nobody else could find any either. Why not just take a piece of trash off the face of this cavern floor? But Papyrus and Gaster saved him. Their love and persistent affection, made Sans slowly begin to care about himself again. Slowly begin to feel alive once more; lower the shower water’s temperature and begin to find value in those stupid steps and awkward looks. Slowly begin to love to be alive again. So maybe Sans was being dramatic or paranoid, or whatever you wanted to call it, but if you asked him, I'm sure he would tell you, that he was in love and he was trying. So please, don't be too harsh on him. That’s all we can do, after all: love and try. In that order.


	8. Alcoholic Attraction

Gaster’s door opened quietly. He stepped into the hallway and his frame was relaxed as he stretched, despite the early hour Gaster felt more well-rested than he had in awhile. After the little, slightly traumatizing, event that had taken place after him and Sans had gotten home yesterday, he had felt like he had interacted with the world enough for one day. He had turned in without dinner, which Sans had made a very unusual protest at, Gaster wasn't used to the concern from his eldest, usually the two let each other go about their own business uninterrupted unless it posed a big issue. Gaster had actually gotten quite used to not eating a lot, usually just forgot, so he hadn't minded. The bed rest had been nice, even though he had still felt abashed from Sans treating him in the manner he had yesterday, he had still felt lighter as he had drifted off into sleep. Maybe this was just the start of something new, maybe it would work out, maybe Sans was right, maybe after this settling period where things were awkward and uncomfortable, things would be great. Gaster wasn't quite sure what he was looking for in that greatness, but everyone being happy and satisfied would be a good start. It would be nice to spend some more time with the boys and be a little more honest with them too, he supposed. Maybe it would be okay, maybe better than okay.

As Gaster descended the stairs, he absentmindedly remembered some notes he had to get out of his workshop. He paused at the bottom of the steps, smelling something unusual. Smoke? Smoke! He looked around quickly, becoming alarmed. Spotting the source, he turned sharply and jogged over to the kitchen, where he saw some black smoke drifting out of the door frame. He coughed as he moved in, shooing it out of the way with his hands. “ GOOD MORNING, FATHER!” Papyrus greeted, he was standing at the stove with a pan of burning spaghetti. Gaster wore a surprised expression as he approached him. “ What are you doing awake, my son?” It was nearly five am! Papyrus grinned widely, he was dressed in his battle body and wore Gaster’s ‘Cool Dad’ light pink apron. He moved the spoon around the blackened substance in the pan and grinned brightly.

“ I’M MAKING YOU BREAKFAST, FATHER!” he explained and Gaster’s face softened a bit. “ Oh thank you, but-” One of Gaster’s hands took hold of the heat knob and turned it down. “ don't you think that's a bit hot?” Papyrus gave a ‘Nyeh heh heh’ and placed his hands on his hips! “ A FIERY SPIRIT LIKE MYSELF CAN ONLY COOK AT SUCH A TEMPERATURE!” Gaster smiled, gigging a little. “ Well alright, but I insist. It's dangerous, my son, when there’s this much smoke there’s danger of starting a fire.” Papyrus’ sockets grew wide and he quickly replied, “ OH! I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN-” 

“ It's ok.” Gaster said, placing a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, smiling gently, “ It's sweet you wanted to make me breakfast but you must be tired, Papyrus. You shouldn't wake up so early.” Concern crossed Gaster’s face, Papyrus blushed orange and laughed nervously, “ NYEH HEH HEH! I’M FINE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! I WANTED TO WALK YOU TO WORK TODAY!” Gaster’s eyes widened a bit and he was confused for a moment. “ Y-you do? Why?” Papyrus grinned and purposely turned so he wouldn't have to look fully at his father. He pushed around the burnt spaghetti in its metal grave. 

“ BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE COMPANY WHILE YOU WALK TO WORK!” he announced with a wide grin. He glanced back over his shoulder and Gaster asked quickly, “ Are you sure? It's not a short way. Are you sure you wouldn't rather get some more sleep?” Papyrus smiled sweetly, “ I JUST WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU, FATHER!” Gaster paused and then hesitantly replied,“ Well I- if you’re certain.” Papyrus nodded; he was! 

Strolling down the street, a quiet, unassuming snow sprinkled down from the cavern roof. They had just passed in front of the library and Gaster vaguely remembered, he had some books to return. He noted he should probably do it late to avoid raising any questioning looks. Papyrus smiled as they wandered down the street and mused, jollily, about how pretty the snow was. He looked to his father, who was staring to the library momentarily, Papyrus felt his soul begin to race and he pulled his eyes forward. Gaster glanced back to Papyrus who had taken a brisk pace towards the riverperson’s stop. Gaster wondered if he really was going to walk him all the way to work. Maybe I just misinterpreted him and he just meant walk me to the stop, he mentally wondered. They walked and Gaster quickened his pace to match Papyrus’. It was nice to walk like this, Gaster decided. He placed his cold hands in his coat pockets. His face was slightly black from the weather. It was peaceful, his thoughts slowly meandered back to yesterday on the couch with Papyrus. He now flushed with shyness, the feeling of Papyrus’ warm, smooth teeth pressing to his mouth, the weight of his son’s light body on top of him, I should have actually kissed him back! Gaster realized, I was just so shocked! I-. Gaster looked to his son and vulnerably wondered if he had hurt Papyrus’ feelings. He hadn't meant too if he had, he-he had liked it. It was so. . .nice. Gaster couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed, nor the last real relationship he'd been in. Asgore always teased and said he was timid but it wasn't quite that. . .Gaster had had plenty of sexual relationships in his life. One night stands with women from bars, extended periods of time with friends with benefits, but he couldn't say he ever loved someone he had been romantic with. Well, he brought a hand out of his pocket to correct his scarf, he guess he could now. 

“ Oh Papyrus!” Gaster abruptly exclaimed with a bright smile, Papyrus looked to him curiously as they turned down the street that lead them to the river. “ I have something to give you after work today! Well, I mean I bought it two days ago but, um, other things happened. I-it was just a red jacket I found and I thought of you, I um-” Gaster looked to Papyrus and smiled, “ I hope you like it.” Papyrus’ face was frozen for a moment. This was going to kill him. Look at him: his dad was too freaking adorable! Papyrus was going to kill him he was so cute! He was so caring, and he held such admiration for him and Sans, and was so quiet and well-mannered and Papyrus thought he was going to die! He had promised Sans AGAIN that he wouldn't make any moves on dad, Sans didn't even want him to kiss Gaster! Sans claimed their father ‘wasn't ready for it’, Sans was starting to act like a mother hen more than Papyrus ever had. Papyrus wanted to appease his brother’s fear and he knew this would comfort Sans, plus it would also avoid his anger, which was a bonus, but it was way harder than he had thought it would be! He just wanted to pin Gaster up the side of a house and make out with him until his father couldn't breath then carry him home and WOWIE, I’M A TERRIBLE MONSTER! I shouldn't be thinking of s-such things! Truly Gaster would be horrified! As would Sans! As I am! Ugh, there was no victory! You were damned if you did, damned if you didn't! 

Gaster waited patiently for Papyrus to reply. “ THANKS, FATHER! I LOVE PRESENTS! THANK YOU!” Gaster smiled as Papyrus did. “ You’re welcome, I hope you enjoy it. I bought one for Sans too but you know how he is about his hoodie, I doubt I'll convince him to wear it.” Oh there's some stuff I'd like to convince you to wear.

“ THAT LAZYBONES CAN BE SO SILLY!” 

“ Heh, yes, indeed he can be. I wonder where he put that bag, I had him carry it the other day.” I’d like to carry you, to my bedroom. 

“ I’M SURE HE JUST THREW IT IN THE FIRST PLACE HE SAW!” 

“ Probably.” Gaster chuckled, “ Well, I’m sure it's around. I'll just ask him. Thanks for breakfast and walking me by the way, you’re so wonderful, sweetie.” Please, don't thank me. You literally have NOTHING to be thankful for! Papyrus stressed miserably with silent guilt. 

“ YOU’RE WELCOME, FATHER! I LOVE THAT WE GET TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER!” At least that part wasn't a lie. Papyrus had to keep his sigh internal as they reached the riverperson, waiting at the stop. “ Tra la la, care for a ride?” Gaster nodded and said, “ Yes, thank you.” with a smile. Him and Papyrus climbed onto the the gondola and W.D. fretted, “ Are you sure you want to come further, my son? I would hate to make you traverse Hotland by yourself.” 

Papyrus grinned, “ IT’S FINE, DAD! I TOLD YOU I WANT TO!” He relaxed a bit, his father was so silly sometimes. He felt some usual Papyrus spirit rise up in him, he had been feeling more subdued since everything went down in the woods, and the crazy, slightly frightening attraction to his father and unexplained, breathless attack from yesterday certainly hadn’t helped lift his spirits any. He had just found himself a little down in the dumps, which was quite unlike him. Everything was just so serious and he felt so helpless in the face of all these problems; he was just one skeleton, even if he was great, he didn't think even think Undyne could face all these problems by herself! But hey, Gaster nodded and looked out to the bank unsurely, “ Well if you’re certain, just call me when you get home; I wouldn't want you getting lost.”, Papyrus smiled, he guessed he wasn't by himself, he had his family at his side. He took comfort in that, once Gaster was feeling better and Sans relaxed, then maybe he could tell someone about his problems but for now, he'd suck it up. Be a little more selfless. It was time to be a big boy.

When they climbed the orange steps into the sweltering earth of Hotland, Papyrus hazily remembered the location. He glanced and saw the large, white building with the word ‘LAB’ above the doors. Gaster followed his gaze and Papyrus explained happily, “ DR.ALPHYS LIVES THERE, FATHER!” Gaster smiled politely and nodded, he knew. Wait. . .Gaster remembered and then stared at Papyrus with grudge. “ And when have you ever been there, Papyrus?” Papyrus raised a finger as he explained with eagerness, “ SANS AND I WENT THERE WHEN YOU TOOK YOUR VACATION! SHE IS VERY NICE!” Crossing his arms over his chest, Gaster only wore his lab coat over his sweater now, his other coat was in his bag, it was far too hot here for that. He was warm enough in this.

“ And did she invite you to come over?” he asked with mild irritation. Papyrus thought for a moment, placing a hand to his lower jaw. “ HMM, I DON’T THINK SO, BUT SHE WAS VERY WELCOMING!” he assured with a bright smile. Gaster tapped his foot, “ And were you say, intoxicated, when you got there?” 

“ INTOXICATED?” Papyrus replied, blinking widely. “ Drunk.” Gaster clarified, Papyrus questioned, “ YOU MEAN THAT BUBBLY WARM FEELING YOU GET AFTER YOU DRINK ALCOHOL?” with a bright grin. Gaster, reminded of the taste and feeling, grew a bit distracted. “ Um. . .yes, that.” 

“ YUP!” Papyrus answered shamelessly and Gaster glowered at him disapprovingly. “ Papyrus, you can't go to stranger’s homes when you’re drunk. That's VERY impolite.” he explained with seriousness. Papyrus listened and then replied, “ DON’T WORRY FATHER, ALPHYS IS OUR FRIEND!” Gaster blinked dryly and then his expression softened into a smile. He couldn't help but be easy on Papyrus, he was so damn cute. Gaster nodded and said, “ Ok,” leniently, “ but you should always wait to be invited before showing up at somebody’s house, alright?” 

“ ALRIGHT!” Papyrus chimed and felt an overwhelming desire to hug his father, dad was so smart about that kind of thing! He didn't doubt his father’s social expertise. Gaster smiled and asked, “ Shall we continue on our way?” Papyrus nodded and paused as he noticed Gaster had held his hand out. A small black blush took Gaster’s face and he looked off, “ I mean if you’re ready.” he added. Papyrus wanted to hold that hand, he really did! He also wanted that hand to grip at his spine desperately and caress his bone and d-do plenty of other things! But-but Sans said he shouldn't! No romantic gestures! “ LET’S GO!” he replied and stepped past Gaster and his hand. Gaster blinked in surprise and then withdrew his hand, he brought it down by his side uncertainly. Um, he looked to his son who looked back, “ COMING, FATHER?”

He slowly walked up and began to follow Papyrus who actually didn't know where he was going. Why didn't he- did he not see my hand or something? Ah, he probably just didn't know what it meant, W.D. thought with relieving realization. Papyrus sometimes missed social cues, if his recent statement about Alphys was any reminder. Gaster caught up to him and as they approached the elevator together. He then said with a bright grin, “ By the way my son, I enjoyed that kiss you gave me yesterday.” Blush entered Papyrus’ skull and looked over to Gaster, who was smirking cheekily; the memory of it in mind. “ OH UM, IT WAS NO PROBLEM, FATHER!” Papyrus answered with a smile, feeling a bit of sweat on his bones. Hearing his father say something so. . .direct, was rather unusual. 

They neared the elevator and Papyrus looked up to its steel structure with awe. There were the symbols L1 that flashed orange, red, and yellow, above the door and Papyrus didn’t think he had ever been here before. His father pressed the yellow up arrow and then the doors slid open. 

He stepped inside and Papyrus followed, looking around with wide eyes. “ WOWIE!” he commented as they entered in, the floor was a faint salmon and cheddar dust checkered pattern; the walls a pale pink. Gaster positioned himself in front of the large gray panel on the wall with buttons. He selected ‘Left Floor 3’ and Papyrus startled as the elevator began to shake and a loud hum began. Gaster put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “ It’s alright, Papyrus. It’s just going up.” he explained, Papyrus nodded, still a little bit nervous. He actually started to worry some about getting home, he was going to have to operate this crazy contraption all by himself?! When the elevator stopped and the silver doors slid open, Papyrus grew a smile of relief. Gaster strolled out and Papyrus followed him with haste. 

They appeared on a red floor that was wide but dropped into oblivion on either side nevertheless. Gaster walked confidently, used to the environment, even felt the urge to yawn and did so after he covered his mouth. Papyrus trailed behind him a little more hesitantly, looking over the sides with unease, his hand now did reach forward and find his father’s. Gaster paused as Papyrus’ hand wrapped around his, a expression of surprise crossed his face. Then with a light, satisfied flush he thought, yes! A grin appeared strongly and dominated his face, making his eyes brighter and cheeks rounder. Gaster held him back securely and Papyrus silently asked Sans to forgive him! It's n-not like it's romantic, I’m just frightened! he mentally justified, there's nothing wrong with it! As they wandered, Papyrus began to notice a significant amount of cobwebs hanging above their heads clinging to the cavern’s roof. It was so close here, especially compared to Snowdin, where the brown could be mistaken for a muddy sky it was so far away. That was not the case here, you could see the ridges and discoloration of the rock and it looked like with, perhaps a powerful shovel and Undyne’s muscular arm, you could simply make a exit through force! Papyrus was going to ask his father about it when Gaster stopped calmly all of a sudden. He stood in front of a long table where Papyrus tensed and looked with wary and interest. A lady spider?! 

She had dark, glittering eyes that closed and open on their own accord. All five of them seemed focused on Gaster and Papyrus in front of the checkered tablecloth of purple and white. Papyrus’ eye lights prerused the table and saw there were treats laid out! A croissant, a yummy looking doughnut, a small container for some kind of liquid. “ Good morning, Gaster dearie~” Muffet greeted and Gaster nodded, his eyes growing a bit warmer. “ Good morning, Muffet. A spider doughnut and cup of cider please.” Her eyes moved with interest to Papyrus, the taller skeleton seemed to be hiding behind the older monster. Muffet could see the youth of his bones and in his outfit, bright colors and little protection; she wished he had come alone, so she could scam him into an exorbitant price. The woman loved nothing more than g jiggling around in her pockets, just one more coin to be put away for the limo fund. They’d reunite the spider clans one of these days, she just knew it. Gaster personally thought it was a far-off, if impossible goal, but he traditionally wasn't an optimist. Her long skinny arms, she had six of them, expertly grabbed a foam cup and brought it under the tap of the container, another held down the tap and steam came out as the cider poured in. Papyrus watched with interest, they didn't have something like that at Grillby’s. Grillby just poured you whatever it was by hand, Papyrus had no idea how their milkshakes didn't melt. 

With another purple hand, Muffet wrapped a small napkin around a doughnut glazed with purple frosting. Gaster brought a fine leather pouch of g from his bag and dug out some pieces. Muffet always overcharged but Gaster considered it his daily act of civil service; although with building the CORE to benefit all monster kind, you would have thought that would have been enough. Gaster placed the g on the table and one of Muffet’s greedy hands grabbed it and slipped it away into one of her pockets. She offered out the doughnut, the cider still pouring; Gaster took it with a smile. 

“ Thank you.” he stated, and handed it to Papyrus, who took it with big eyes. He blinked down at the tasty looking treat before glancing back to his father. “ I thought you might enjoy something sweet.” Gaster explained and Papyrus flushed a pretty orange. He took a shy bite as Gaster smiled at him. The doughnut made Papyrus feel. . .complicated. The dough was light and sweet, the frosting somehow sweeter, he chewed it sheepishly as Muffet counted the g in her pocket, making sure Gaster didn't cheat her. He didn't.

The doughnut was a sweet, huhuhu, SHUT IT, SANS!, token, and along with Gaster wanting to hold his hand and saying he liked the kiss! It-it made Papyrus feel very s-shy! I’m such a dork! he fretted as he nibbled at the sweetness, I’m SCARED I might do something to him?! He flashes me a smile and I get all flushed and n-nervous! What am I so WORRIED about?! I-it's not my fault! Papyrus denied mentally, d-dad’s been a-acting differently! Not a bad differently but-Papyrus skull heated and he shifted a bit, staring down to his boots-but differently. Papyrus was glad there was a glove between their hands, so Gaster couldn't feel the slight sweat on his bones.

A loud slam on the table grabbed Papyrus’ attention and even spooked Gaster a bit. They both stared at Muffet, Gaster gaining horror and Papyrus; confusion as Muffet screwed the cap off a glass bottle of rum and slid the cup of cider over to it. “ O-oh, that's ok this morning!” Gaster said quickly, reaching a hand out as if to stop her. Muffet’s eyes widened as they continued to blink slowly. Gaster felt some sweat on his face and he gave Papyrus a nervous glance whose expression was turning to realization and anger. He slammed a fist on the table and Muffet flinched in surprise, a hand going to stabilize each of the open drinks. “ DON’T YOU DARE GIVE THAT TO MY FATHER, I FORBID IT!” The sweat beads dropped down and Gaster flushed, stars, what had his life become? 

“ Excuse me?” Muffet asked and Gaster stated, stuttering, “ I-I’m good this m-morning, really!” He snatched the undosed cup of cider and waved goodbye. “ Thank you again, have a lovely day, Muffet!” He took a step or two away but Papyrus hadn't moved and held Gaster’s hand tightly. Gaster encouraged nervously, “ Come on, my son, let's go.”

“ WHY WERE YOU ABOUT TO PUT THAT IN THERE?!” Papyrus asked loudly and Gaster turned his body back towards his son and gave a slight pull. “ Papyrus, REALLY, it's fine!” Muffet stared with slight confusion between the two. They were father and son? She thought between the handholding and submissive looks the young one was giving, Gaster has picked himself up a pretty toy for awhile. Although now that she thought about it, she had never seen a skeleton before, maybe because Gaster was a scientist- he created this pretty toy? Son? She was having a tough time figuring it all out. Papyrus shot a look to his father and asked, “ WHY?” through grit teeth. Gaster gave a nervous laugh, he really couldn't make this sound any worse or better than it already was. 

“ SANS SAYS I’M NOT ALLOWED TO LET YOU HAVE THAT STUFF!” Gaster raised a hand to his face, “ Yes, I know.” he stated with shame, cheeks burning. “ I told her no, didn't I?” Papyrus glared to him and then the spider woman. “ DID HE ASK YOU TO DO THAT?” 

“ He usually likes it, yes.” she replied neutrally and Papyrus shot angry sockets back at Gaster who grabbed onto Papyrus’ arm pleadingly, releasing the handhold. “ I’m sorry, my son. That was before, I’m better now. I said no, didn't I?” he pleaded beseechingly. Papyrus glared off and Gaster rubbed his face against Papyrus’ arm, “ I’m sorry.” he said quietly. 

Gaster wasn't just saying it to get out of trouble, he genuinely felt terrible and ashamed. It wasn't fair he had burdened his children with such a thing. He wasn't aware of the flash of heat that immediately washed over Papyrus’ pelvis at the action. Asgore, his father pleading with him like this, pressing his soft skin up against his bone, making the area tingle pleasantly with Gaster’s warmth, his father completely unaware of how turned on he was making him. Papyrus wanted to scream, Sans was going to kill him. This request was too much! Muffet just watched the flushing bright orange skeleton and the sullen looking scientist and wondered what the fuck was going on. Gaster was usually so collected, he could down the entire rum laced cup of cider before the elevator and his feet never left their straight path, Muffet had never seen him so much as give in to an unreasonable price, nevermind beg someone to forgive him! She watched with a disturbed expression.

“ W-WELL I GUESS THE G-GREAT PAPYRUS CAN FORGIVE YOU!” Papyrus stated, trying not to look down for he knew he'd lose it if he did. His father already felt and sounded so cute, the sight of that might just make Sans be mad at him for the rest of his life, because well, Papyrus wasn't sure he could be held accountable for his actions if he did. I-it wasn't his fault! T-there was nothing wrong with it! Flowey had said that he could have his reward once Gaster was safe and better! Papyrus still felt laced with guilt when he thought that though, he just couldn't take something his father didn't want to give. He could never. But, damn, sometimes he just wanted to, ya know, he just. . .it wasn't so bad, right? Gaster would probably like it. Dad wanted to hold his hand, sex was only like a couple dozen steps away from that! Ok, maybe like a hundred. Man, this all made him feel so frustrated and horrible; it made him feel like HE was horrible.

Gaster sighed but was relieved, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. A burst of fire lit in his chest, he hated how far his addiction had gone and how he had not even acknowledged it! But that wasn't even true. . .his eyes went to the rum on the table, glass clear and liquid promising. He liked to think he would have denied the rum if Papyrus wasn't here, but, his mouth felt dry, his tongue thick, he could just taste the laced cider. He didn't mind it; being intoxicated all the time. Not really. It's not like anybody could tell. His work only had to pay a small price, it's not like anyone cared or could tell. He held strongly around Papyrus’ arm to keep himself grounded. His boys did. They cared, they needed him; wanted him. They were more important than the liquor. They really were. Gaster just has to keep reminding himself of that.


	9. The story’s end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinles. Don't read if your mom is there or if you are the mom, don't read if your kid is there. I mean sin, ok? It's coming. Heh. Oh yeah. No one even reads this anymore so, but hey, you, yeah you, that one person, this is for you, that's why I'm posting this still, because it makes ur night better, maybe, maybe a little, maybe like watching a Garrett Watts video, you like it, it's funny, makes ya a little sad cuz, his life, but ya know, it makes ur life better, and so here I am. Ur welcome. Enjoy.

“ SANS,” Sans stirred as some new weight climbed onto his mattress; disturbing the comfortable balance of stuffing and springs. “ SANS,” It was Pappy; he sounded whiney. “ SANS,” Sans opened an arm sleepily and Papyrus wiggled into its nook, Sans felt one of his brother’s long arms wrap around his ribcage. He saw a comfortable black, for he hadn't opened his sockets yet, as Papyrus nuzzled his face into his side. “ SANS,” he whined and Sans grunted.

“ what, Pap?” 

“ I DROPPED DADDY OFF.” Sans was too tired to get aroused. “ that's good.” he mumbled, half-hearing the statement. Papyrus hadn't turned the lights on when he entered his older brother’s room, so the dirty room was still quite dark. Papyrus held him tightly and Sans muttered, “ somethin’ wrong?” Papyrus was being pretty clingy this morning, he usually didn't disturb Sans until noon or later, he knew how much Sans liked to sleep.

“ THE ELEVATOR WAS SCARY!” Papyrus explained and Sans ran a hand over his little bro’s skull, “ uh-huh.” At least Papyrus’ body was warm. “ AND-AND THERE WAS THIS SPIDER WOMAN WHO WANTED TO PUT ALCOHOL IN DADDY’S DRINK.”

“ uh-huh.”

“ A-AND I TOLD HER TO STOP AND DAD SAID HE H-HAD ASKED HER TO DO IT AND I WAS SO DISTRESSED! HE CAN BE SUCH A HANDFUL!” Sans cracked a sleepy grin, well he isn’t wrong, he thought. “ as long you stopped it, it’s fine, Pap.” Sans said slowly, not really being fully coherent to soak that it fully. He heard and felt Papyrus shift, Papyrus placed his skull on Sans’ ribs and Sans rubbed a hand over his skull comfortingly. Whatever was bothering his brother, he was sure it wasn't a big deal. It was quiet for a minute and Sans decided he didn't mind having Papyrus here, especially if his little bro was quiet; he began to drift off again.

“ SANS. . .” Sans shifted in discomfort. “ yeah, Pap?” 

“ CAN WE GET SEXY?” That woke Sans up, he slammed his heavy sockets open and glanced down to Papyrus who was snuggled up on his chest. He blushed and then looked back to the ceiling. “ r-right now? i uh just woke up.” 

“ BUT YOU DON’T MIND, RIGHT?” Papyrus asked and trailed a finger down Sans’ spine through his shirt. Sans blushed, it felt pleasant. Don't get him wrong, Sans loved having sex but well, he usually initiated it and he usually didn't ask so directly. It was just kind of weird to hear Papyrus wanting it. Usually Papyrus was so shy with this kind of stuff. “ w-well i haven't even taken a shower or-”

“ NO, SANS! I DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO WAIT TWO HOURS!” Papyrus protested and Sans sighed with a chuckle. His eye sockets still felt tired, he guessed it would be a good thing to wake him up. “ well. . .ok.” It was kind of exciting, Papyrus was asking for sex. Added a little unpredictable element to it. Plus, Gaster was away, so what was the danger? He reasoned, why not?

He sat up a bit and Papyrus sat up too; because his boney pillow had. Papyrus smiled widely and Sans argued, “ but they aren’t THAT long.” referring to his showers. 

Papyrus frowned, they totally were. “ but i guess,” Sans winked cheekily, “ you’d rather me use that time to SHOWER you in kisses.” Papyrus blushed and wasn't sure what to do first. He usually didn't ask for such things, even when he wanted them; sometimes he forgot how much of a novice he was in this department. His head made him seem like a sex god, who swept monsters off their feet and was constantly surrounded by a harem of swooning onlookers, but that, um, wasn't really accurate. I mean he only had ever had sex with Sans. I-it was s-sometimes a little bit hard to distinguish what went on in his head and the rest of reality. 

He had asked because well, he was hoping getting sexy with Sans would lessened some of the attraction he possessed for his father and he would be less stressed out when some of it gone! Plus he loved having sex with Sans! It was fun and it felt nice! They hadn't had it in a few days, and Papyrus was ready to have some nice, relieving time in which he didn't have to think too hard about anything.

“ YES-YES, WELL THAT PUN WAS-” Papyrus was interrupted by a slow kiss from Sans who was wasting no time getting into the mood. Papyrus’ words died off and his eye sockets fluttered closed obediently. He pressed back against Sans’ teeth, the warm texture of bone feeling smooth and strong against his own. Papyrus brought a hand to rest on Sans’ shoulder and Sans traced over the outside of Papyrus’ battle body’s top. Papyrus thought it was strange to kiss with the intention of getting hot and heavy. Sans stood up on his knees to get to a more even level with his brother and slid one of his knees up between Papyrus’ legs, who was sitting on his tibias. A shiver passed through Pap. 

Sans’ blue tongue conjured and quickly pushed against Papyrus’ teeth, Papyrus opened his mouth and Sans slipped inside; Papyrus beginning to salivate and the mood starting to feel familiar. This was Sans, his loved brother, they had had sex many times before, this would be nice, even if it was a little unusual to go into it with the intention to end up entangled. Papyrus decided he’d try his best. He dropped his other hand and ran it up Sans’ leg, pushing up his shorts fabric causing Sans to shudder. Papyrus took note of that as he summoned up his own tongue and moved into the recesses of Sans’ mouth. Papyrus let his tongue trail over Sans’ and Sans raised his hands up to gently wrap around Papyrus’ neck vertebrae and pulled him in tight; deepening the kiss. He moved his blue organ around Papyrus’ and Papyrus gave a quiet moan of pleasure into Sans’ mouth, just kissing felt so good. 

The firm leather of Papyrus’ glove rubbed up Sans’ femur and the black of Sans’ shorts fell over the red as if it was a curtain of privacy. Their dad was at work, they were alone in the dark, they finally had some time to just feel each other. 

Sans pulled away and said, his voice low, “ you taste so good, Papyrus.” His eye lights were bright in the dark, Papyrus smiled and felt his skull warm. “ THANK YOU, SANS, YOU TASTE GOOD TOO.” Sans chuckled and pulled Papyrus’ scarf off slowly. He let it drop to the bed and leaned in to lick his brother’s hard, white neck vertebrae. Papyrus leaned his skull to opposite side and closed his eyes, feeling flushed all over now. Sans fit his skull into the nook and flicked his tongue over the bone before giving long, more sensual licks. Papyrus gave a small grunt and his hand that wasn't rubbing Sans’ femur came and wrapped around Sans’ back tightly, bringing them together so their ribs pressed up against each other. Sans sucked at the vertebrae and, with the magic gathering around his pelvis, decided he wouldn't mind starting every morning like this. “ SANS.” Papyrus breathed out, his breaths growing heavier. 

“ lay down.” Sans ordered and Papyrus gave a whine as he had to release Sans to obey. He drew his hands back and shifted around Sans to lower himself down gingerly on Sans’ unmade mattress. “ THIS THING IS SO MESSY.” he complained dryly and Sans giggled as he watched his brother lay back. 

“ you’re just sayin’ that, i think you like my messy bed.” Papyrus frowned at him and said, “ DO NOT.” Sans, with a gleeful expression, came and lowered himself over Papyrus, an arm over his Papyrus’ chest’s sides, and keeping his knees outside of Papyrus’ femurs. “ do too.” 

“ DO NOT.” Sans leaned down and gave Papyrus exposed spine a soft kiss. Papyrus shifted as Sans’ hand began to stroke the outside of his pelvis. The younger blushed and blurted suddenly, “ DID YOU HEAR ME ABOUT THE SPIDER LADY?” Sans stopped for a moment and mumbled, “ uh-huh.” into Papyrus’ spinal bone. Papyrus flushed, “ R-RIGHT, NYEH, SORRY, I UM, DON’T KNOW WHY I ASKED.” Sans licked over the bone strongly and Papyrus shuddered, “ is something wrong, lil bro?” Sans asked, pausing again, “ you usually don't ask for sex.”

“ YES!” Papyrus confessed abruptly, “ SANS, I-I KNOW YOU TOLD ME I COULDN’T DO ANYTHING TO DAD AND I DIDN’T! A-AND EVEN IF I HAD PERMISSION,” Papyrus glanced off to the dirty room, his mind’s moping distracting him the pleasant waves moving through his body. “ I’M NOT SURE IT’D HAVE THE GUTS TO DO ANYTHING ANYWAY!” Sans listened and Papyrus stated quickly, “ AND PLEASE DON’T MAKE A PUN OUT OF THAT.” Sans nodded and replied, “ i won't, go ahead.” 

Sans found it a little awkward to just hang over Papyrus like this but he didn't want to seem rude by continuing to pleasure him so, he slowly dropped to lay down, stretching out his legs and resting his head on Papyrus’ spine, which was uncomfortable but oh well. Also he was hard, full boner, had gotten so as soon as Papyrus was beneath him but, that didn't matter if Papyrus was having trouble. His brother’s happiness was always most important. 

“ SORRY TO SAY THIS NOW WHEN WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING SEX BUT-” 

“ it’s ok, go ahead.” 

“ WELL, UM, I’VE BEEN FEELING BAD RECENTLY.” Sans blinked widely, what? “ I-I I’VE BEEN FEELING GUILTY, ABOUT HOW I THINK ABOUT GASTER. IT’S WRONG FOR ME TO THINK ABOUT DAD LIKE THAT.” Papyrus explained, sockets darkening and blush fading. Sans pushed himself back up and looked into Papyrus’ sockets. “ what? Pap, no. there’s nothing wrong with your feelings.” 

“ WELL NOT MY LOVE OR ANYTHING BUT THE SEXY STUFF, SANS. I THINK BAD THINGS.” 

“ no.” Sans said seriously, “ there’s nothing wrong with your attraction, Papyrus. we can't help who were attracted too.” Papyrus narrowed his sockets, no? No! Sans didn't know what he was talking about! He didn't know what went on in Papyrus’ head! Papyrus sat up abruptly and Sans, surprised, hit his skull on Papyrus’ spine, which stung them both. Sans rubbed at his cheekbone as Papyrus glared off into the room, rubbing tenderly at his sensitive spine. Sans was sitting on his tibias, pelvis spread over Papyrus’ hips. They were really close for one of them suddenly being annoyed. 

“ SANS! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT! IT’S BAD, IT’S NOT SOMETHING YOU COULD HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED!” Sans frowned and looked to his brother, “ really? i can't understand? you know how guilty i was when we started dating.” He stared dryly at his younger brother, he was pretty sure he DID get it, if anyone did, it was him. Papyrus wrapped his arms around him and Sans blushed as he was pressed against Papyrus’ chest. He was hard and his dick was now being pressed into Papyrus’ pelvis; curse his bro, Sans thought it was so unfair he always got aroused faster than he did!

“ I KNOW, SANS, BUT THAT WAS DIFFERENT! YOUR AFFECTION WAS SO PURE AND INNOCENT, AS A TRUE PINING ROMEO’S! IT’S ONLY NATURAL WHEN YOU FALL FOR SOMEONE AS GRAND AS ME!” 

“ Pap.” Sans said dryly, “ i wanted to fuck your face into the floor.” 

“ THAT’S OK, SANS! THAT’S JUST CAUSE YOU’RE YOU!” Sans sockets turned black with indigence. What is THAT supposed to mean? he thought staring forward with a grumpy expression. “ well, you’re the Great Papyrus shouldn’t you be excused from the rules, even more than i should?” Papyrus blinked widely. Should he? Sans rolled his eye lights, the statement holding slight annoyance. “ R-REALLY?” Papyrus asked, feeling himself grow vulnerable. “ SO I CAN FEEL THAT WAY, EVEN THOUGH IT’S MESSED UP?” Sans looked up to him and Papyrus met his gaze, tilting his skull downward.

“ course, Pap. i don’t know how you would stop. no one expects you to be a perfect monster, except maybe-” Sans gave a slight grin and brought his hands up to rub Papyrus’ shoulders, “ yourself. we always expect ourselves to be perfect, but we just aren’t. and nobody else expects us to be, so it’s a little silly, honestly. just think about me or dad when you feel guilty or disappointed,” Sans continued with a warm smile, “ ask yourself, would i blame them? would i treat them this way? and if the answer is no, then why are you torturing yourself? we are imperfect and that’s ok.” he gave a hopeful smile and Papyrus blushed. Wow, his older brother was being really smart. Yeah, Papyrus thought, S-Sans is right! I wouldn't blame Sans or Gaster if they felt attracted to me, the Great Papyrus, like that! I mean with my irresistible looks I would be shocked if they felt any other! I-I mean it might be a little surprising but, he knew he would never b-blame them. 

“ it’s ok if you’re struggling.” Sans elaborated gently , “ we all struggle. just be kind to yourself, ok, Paps?” Sans rubbed his skull affectionately up against Papyrus’ chest plate. “ my wonderful little bro should never feel bad about himself. i love you so much more than anything, bro. there is nothing wrong with you or your thoughts, and if there is, who cares?” He looked up with a playful, calm smile. “ who are you? the flaw police? you might as well be a firefighter underwater, cause you’re fighting a lost battle, bro.” Sans wrapped his arms around his brother’s back and forgot entirely about the sex they were supposed to be having. “ you and your flaws and quirks and the fact that you want to slam Gaster over our table and fuck him is entirely beautiful.” Papyrus blushed strongly and exclaimed, “ SANS!” in protest, feeling terribly embarrassed by the mental picture. Sans chuckled and said, “ what? I gotta get you hard somehow.” 

“ YOU’RE THE WORST BROTHER! DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU MADE THAT ENTIRE BEAUTIFUL SPEECH AND YOU RUINED IT AT THE END! IT’S JUST LIKE YOU TO DO THAT!” Sans chuckled and pulled away so he could look at his cute brother’s expression. “ aw, come on, Pap. it was kinda funny.” 

“ IT WASN’T!” Papyrus protested and Sans thrusted forward slowly. “ NYEH!” Papyrus exclaimed, his pelvis singing with the sensation of Sans’ dick sliding against his excited bone. Blushing bright orange, he looked down and Sans licked his tongue over his teeth. “ so, you good?” Papyrus’ skull burned as he shyly nodded, “ YES, TH-THANK YO- AH!” Sans pushed him down and his magical eye started glowing and sparking magically. He aggressively grinded over Papyrus pelvis again and Papyrus gave a shocked mewl as his legs were grabbed and his pelvis was lifted off the bed a bit. Sans held Papyrus’ long but light legs on either side of his hips. “ don’t thank me yet, i’m awake now and about to take my reward for being a helpful bro.” Sans winked with a savage grin. Papyrus’ breath began to get heavy once more and he shyly brought his hips to meet Sans’ pelvis and hard member. “ P-PLEASE DO.” he said shyly.

Sans soul burned at the feeling of his sensitive member being brushed and his brother’s HOT words. His bro was the absolute best. Sans would be as gentle as he could be. Part of himself knew the advice he had given Papyrus was kinda ironic, considering how protective he had recently become of Gaster, but honestly, Sans was lazy; and this was a fast way he had dealt with his own attraction. Sure, it was aggressive, and disrespectful, and morally questionable, but as long as you didn’t hurt or pressure somebody else then who cared if you were a freak? He certainly didn’t. The real monsters who loved you would continue to do so whether you were a pure virgin or a kinky whore. Honestly, sex was about having fun and enjoying time with someone else who holds the same agenda, who is anyone to give you a code of ethics in the bedroom? Who were you to give yourself one? There was only one rule: consent, and the rest is all irrelevant. 

Moans and groans and sweat filled the spacious yet trashed bedroom. Orange and blue and outside light, from the window above them, was all the illumination they needed to find each other, to touch each other, to forgot all else and themselves for a few moments. To welcome nothing but the ecstasy. The panting. The slight embarrassment but satisfaction afterward, when they laid in each other’s arms and made sure the other was alright. They were. They smiled and shyly spoke of love and trust and words of gratitude. Words that felt so fuzzy and warm among the late morning light. Words that ensured all they already knew, but could hear again and again til the end of time. The things monster never got tired of hearing, the way monsters never tired of feeling. Then they spoke of other things, like how Sans now really needed a shower, about lunch plans, about how Sans’ room was a mess, teasing about how Papyrus liked the mess, Papyrus’ fierce denial; their slow kiss. But honestly, the only mess either of them loved was each other. What fun was there in the love of perfect people? The best love was between two imperfect ones, for they had a lot of making up to do. Because they put all their effort into trying to make something perfect, trying to make the bond between each other perfect. Always trying and trying to get better, to make something sacred, to make something untarnished. Always failing and crashing and burning but never losing one another. Being Romeo and Juliet was one thing, but being Alex and Eric was entirely another. Being Mary and Kim. Steve and Susan. Sans and Papyrus. And how much more interesting it was to not know the story’s end.


	10. Truly Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of my readers by the way! You guys rock! C: Thanks for the support!

Sans appeared in the East Research Room of the Royal Lab in New Home, his father’s officially unofficial workplace. He blinked and turned as the room was empty. Black counter top, black chair; spotless and empty. Bright lights from the ceiling were turned on but no one appeared to be here. He placed the paper bag of Grillby’s food on the counter top and wandered a ways into the room, paying close attention to the things he may have passed over on his first visit. There was a sink in the room and cabinets upon cabinets; closed. He curiously activated his magic around one of the handles and pulled it open; beakers, microscopes, petri dishes, and many bottles of different colors, covered in different labels, stared back at him. Sans looked with interest at the different supplies and then his eye lights looked to the door of the cabinet whose brown, smooth wood was covered in photos. Most of them were older and showed Sans and Papyrus throughout their childhood. Gaster was in a few of them, laughing usually for Sans remembered- he had stolen the camera. A warm smile crossed Sans’ skull. His dad was such a dork. There was a more recent one, it looked like the last formal shot they had had done. Sans’ soul lit up with affection and hope. They all looked so happy there.

Sans was pulled from his reminiscing by a loud, “ NGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” and a loud metal slam of the door being kicked open. He jumped and saw a tall, muscular fish monster wearing a tough but shiny leather jacket over an ivory tank top above in blue jeans tucked into red boots. She also wore a red handkerchief, “ GAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” She paused, a foot still held outward in the kicking motion as she spotted Sans, whose sockets had gone dark; he stared with irritation and disbelief. What? Why? 

“ Oh heya punk.” Undyne greeted with a wave of her hand and a lowering of her foot. “ How you been?” Sans frowned and shut the cabinet’s door with his magic. “ fine. what are you doing here?” Undyne laughed, “ Fuhuhuhuh,” and raised a bag of brown paper as she walked in with, the doors swinging shut behind her. “ I’m bringing the Gast-man some lunch!” Sans stiffened and a look of indigence crossed his face. That’s what HE was doing! 

“ uh why?” Sans asked, crossing the floor over to his father’s chair which he sat in possessively. “ i didn’t know you two were friends.” Undyne grinned as she wandered forward. “ Please, we are the BESTEST of friends. I’m going to help your dad.” she pronounced with a wide smile. Sans cocked an eye socket, “ help him with what exactly?” Undyne shrugged and stated, “ Well I don’t know punk, but something is really bothering that guy, so I’m going to help him!”

“ is that why you were stalking us from across the street the other day?” Sans asked dryly and Undyne grinned widely, “ Well Gast is a pretty secluded guy, I needed some clues, since he doesn’t like to open up so much.” Sans rolled his eyes, well at least they could agree on that. He still had a tough time believing that Undyne only wanted to help. But what would her agenda be if it wasn’t? Dad had ASSURED him Undyne wasn’t interested in him like that and Sans would, fine, believe that, but he didn’t think he liked her regardless.

“ well, aren’t you the captain of the royal guard?” Sans started, unfriendly, “ you would think you would have better ways to spend your time.” Undyne raised a scarlet eyebrow and replied, “ I always have time for my friends, a true hero always does.” Sans gave a low sigh, great, just brilliant. Undyne got on his nerves. “ i have no idea what Papyrus sees in you.” Sans said dryly and surprise crossed Undyne’s face before she smirked, “ Well, you’re brother is awesome and so am I! Cool knows cool.” she retorted, not being overly bothered by the grumpy little skeleton. Sans was taken back a bit, that was nice she had complimented his brother. Honestly, the fastest way to Sans’ heart was through his brother. You called Papyrus cool and were friendly with him; you were suddenly alright in Sans’ book. Papyrus was an angel and to anyone who treated the angel well, made the priest more willing to forgive any transgressions. 

“ well that’s fair i guess.” Sans replied and Undyne asked, “ So um, where’s your dad?” She looked around and stated, “ I don’t see him in here.” Sans shrugged, “ uh, i know as much as you. i would have thought YOU would have had his daily routine memorized by now, i mean with all your detective work.” he joked calmly. Undyne took her turn to roll her eyes at him. “ Yeah-yeah, skeleton, so what we going to do now?” Sans wasn’t quite sure about that, his plan was just to make sure his dad got lunch since he had skipped dinner last night and Sans was concerned for his health. “ i’m sure he’s around here somewhere, we just wait him out i suppose.” he explained with a shrug. Undyne frowned but nodded, she supposed that was a solid plan- if a little bit of a boring one. 

Undyne hopped up onto the counter and slid her bagged lunch next to the Grillby’s bag. “ Is that yours’?” she asked, glancing to it and Sans answered, “ uh, yeah, we had the same plan i’m pretty sure.” Grinning, Undyne thought that was pretty amusing. “ Cool.” she said and Sans nodded. There was silent for a minute. Undyne didn’t usually partake in small talk and didn’t mind the quiet, but Sans, on the other hand, felt like the awkwardness was smothering him so he began, “ uh, so what do you think is bothering my dad anyway? i mean you seem pretty determined, so- i assume you must have some reason.” 

Undyne glanced to him and shrugged, “ I don’t know if he’d want me telling you, he seems to really care about what you two think of him.” Undyne didn’t think Gaster would appreciate her telling his kid about the night he got so wasted he vomited and blacked out. Sans’ sockets widened in concern and he looked forward, his soul feeling tender. “ he really does. . .” Sans grew a bit sad, “ and he’s been being a little more honest with us recently but- i just. . .i don’t know why he feels the need to hide so much, ya know?” Undyne listened carefully. “ i just love him so much,” Sans spilled, “ i don’t care if he’s got stuff wrong with him, problems and shit like that. like i’ll always accept him and care about him.” the skeleton continued genuinely with softness. He glanced to Undyne and stated, “ i like to think anyone who really loved somebody else would accept everything about them and be willing to help, help if the monster they loved was in pain, right?” Undyne met his gaze and she gave a small smile, “ Not everyone is like that, Sans. . .” Sans frowned and looked away to the opposite wall. “ yeah, i know, but. . .”

“ He’s probably been hurt before.” Undyne offered, wanting to connect with the small skeleton. “ I bet he’s had disappointment and monsters hurt him, you can imagine why he’d be wary.” Sans shook his skull no and stated, “ nope, i can’t. not after me and Papyrus have been so loving and understanding for so many years, he should be able to trust me. trust Pap.” 

“ Have you told him that?” Undyne asked and Sans exclaimed, “ yes!” snapping his head back to her, “ i mean, i think so.” he added, scratching at his neck vertebrae. “ i just always kinda get mad when he denies me access to his personal stuff and i know that’s unfair to him but. . “ Sans shrugged and then chuckled, “ sorry, i don’t know why i’m telling you this.” Undyne smiled, “ It’s ok, turns out I’m an ok listener.” 

“ heh, right. uh by the way, thanks for taking care of Papyrus the other day.” Undyne smiled and said, “ No problem, sorry about getting you in trouble with your dad.” Sans blushed a bit and cleared his throat, shifting away from the woman on the counter. “ yeah, uh that’s uh whatever.” he stuttered and Undyne chuckled. Sans then scowled and shot her a hard look when-.

“ O-oh my st-stars, U-Undyne?” They looked to the open door and Alphys was there in a buttoned up lab coat and name tag. “ S-Sans?!” 

“ A-Alphys! Hi!” 

“ yo.”

Alphys wandered over and asked, “ Wh-what are you two going here?” Undyne blushed slightly as she explained, “ We both came to spend lunch with Gaster.” Alphys smiled and stated, “ that’s n-nice, i um was looking for him too, i wanted to ask for his advice on some stuff.” Alphys looked down to some files in her hands. She had an idea for a machine she wanted to build and she wanted Gaster’s help on it. She thought it was nice these two wanted to spend some time with him, Gaster was a tricky one, Alphys hoped he was feeling better. 

“ i don’t suppose ya know where he is, do you?” Sans asked and Alphys shook her head no, “ I had n-no reason to think he wouldn’t be in here.” Undyne frowned and got up, her boots thumping against the tile floor as she landed, she then wandered over to the doors and threw one open. Alphys and Sans watched her as she yelled, “ HEY NERDS! DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW WHERE GASTER IS?!” out into the hallway. Sans cringed slightly and Alphys watched with wide eyes and a slight flush. She’s so cool, Alphys thought in her smitten head. The two inside could heard different scientists ask, “ Is that Captain Undyne?”, “ What is she doin-?”, “ Gaster?”.

“ I know!” one exclaimed and approached Undyne calmly, “ Dr.Gaster went out to Hotland, to check on the CORE’s progress; I think there was some kind of minor emergency.” 

“ Thanks.” Undyne said and then shut the door. She looked back, “ He’s in Hotland.” 

“ we heard.” Sans said dryly and felt some sweat on his skull, he wasn’t too keen on his dad just wandering around without supervision, that was the entire point of having Papyrus take him in the morning and Sans had decided they’d both pick him up in the evening, that way the temptation of walking past a place that sold alcohol and purchasing some was eliminated. Mostly eliminated anyway. Sans should have foreseen this actually, I mean Gaster was damn important; he probably had a set of different locations he had to visit throughout his work day and Sans knew he couldn’t babysit his dad every second of the day, that was not only unrealistic but also, if Gaster was really determined of COURSE he could find a way to acquire some booze regardless, but hey, it was something. Hopefully his dad had enough common sense to resist any destructive habits in a distance that short.

“ I-I know where he w-went th-then,” Alphys informed, “ we could w-walk together if you w-want?” she asked, looking mostly at Undyne as she said her statement. Undyne grinned as she strode back. “ Sounds awesome! You coming, Sans?” Sans didn’t know the exact location so he couldn’t teleport, well he supposed he could teleport to a generic place in Hotland but then he would be wandering around blind so it was the only logical choice. “ sure thing.” he answered with a grin, hopping down from the chair. Alphys and Undyne gave a smile, “ Awesome!” Undyne announced. 

When they emerged from the Royal Lab, Sans was feeling dazed, Alphys had some sweat on her scales and was giving him a sympathetic look, Undyne slammed a hand on his back and asked, “ Wow, those scientists really like you, don’t they?” Sans brought a hand to his skull as he walked, “ uh yeah, they do. stars, shoulda just teleported out.” Alphys gave a nervous laugh, a little embarrassed by her colleagues’ fascination. 

“ You’re not that special.” Undyne commented, running a webbed hand through her scarlet ponytail; a little shocked herself over how they had swarmed Sans the moment he hit the hallway. She had to practically fight their way through. 

Sans sighed and muttered, “ for once we can agree.” Undyne chuckled and gave him another overzealous pat on the back and laughed, “ Well, it’s ok. Maybe you can offer autographs next time.” Sans frowned, “ i don’t want to, they make me uncomfortable.” She snickered and Alphys gave a soft, uncomfortable laugh.

 

The temperature slowly rose and Sans began to feel his feet ache a bit, he usually didn’t go farther than Grillby’s and back on foot, it didn’t help his proper, walking footwear was a pair of pink slippers. Undyne and Alphys walked a bit in front of him and they chattered on about some show Sans had never heard of, one that honestly sounded kind of corny. Mew Mew Cootie what now? Eh, that kind of stuff was beyond Sans. He even had a hard time getting into MTT broadcasts sometimes, really only watched them because Papyrus liked them. Sans preferred books and more practical ones, although you probably wouldn’t guess it by looking at him. He sometimes borrowed books from Gaster’s collection or the Snowdin library, sometimes intellectual books on subjects such as Quantum Physics, sometimes joke books; it really depended on his mood. He was sweating some because of the lava on either side of the brown dusty path, it made the air humid and hot. He could only imagine how much Undyne hated this, considering her aquatic nature and everything; he guessed she really was a good friend after all, if she was willing to brave this for his father. 

His gaze turned out and his eye sockets grew a bit. Oh. . .wow. In the distance a large construct was being erected, it was made of shining steel that glowed red in part because it reflected the lava’s glow. Thick black cables and massive duct work was in work with the steel. A large section of the building was open with frame exposed, clearly incomplete. Alphys looked back and caught Sans’ in awe gaze. 

“ P-Pretty cool, huh? Gaster can do some p-pretty amazing things.” Sans smiled and looked to her, feeling some pride beam up in him. “ my dad made that?” 

“ Not single-handedly.” Undyne mentioned with a smile and shake of her head, focusing on the path in front of her. “ B-but he did design it and has been very involved in its c-construction.” Alphys replied. Sans shook his skull in pleased disbelief, “ he told me about it but never mentioned how. . .heh, big it would be.” Alphys smiled and looked forward, “ It’s gonna give a lot of monsters the power they need, n-not to mention it’s a clean source of energy.” Sans smiled and looked back off to the structure, cool. 

“ H-hey Undyne,” Alphys said with a happy smile, wanting to show off her knowledge, “ I-I heard it’s going to have an interchangeable layout, like you can switch around the pieces.” Undyne raised an eyebrow and wore a smirk as she returned, “ What in the underground is the practical purpose of that?” Alphys smiled brightly as she replied, “ I have no idea!”

The three monsters in search of Gaster walked into the MTT resort, Alphys leading the way. Sans looked around with interest, he had never been to this place before. He observed the light yellow and the very pale red, shiny flooring and monsters passing through looking very busy, on the phone or carrying briefcases of some kind. “ Th-this way.” Alphys’ high voice grabbed the skeleton’s attention and he nodded, looking forward to where she pointed. There were shiny tan double doors under a large sign that said CORE in bright red lettering inside a border of yellow. There were two large monster in shiny black armor standing menacingly outside the doors. Undyne approached and both monsters threw a hand up in a salute, “ Captain Undyne!”

“ Everything is going smoothly.” the first one stated, standing straightly. “ We haven’t let anyone without proper authorization through.” Undyne grinned and replied, “ Good work, 01 and 02. Me and my friends here and just going to slip through and go talk to Gaster.” 

“ The Royal Scientist?” 01 replied and Undyne nodded, “ You know it!”

“ Well enjoy your time,” 01 stated and moved to the side, “ Thanks.” Undyne replied and as she did so, Alphys and Sans moved forward as well. Suddenly an armored arm cut in front of Undyne and she halted. Everyone froze a moment and then looked to 02. 

“ 02!” 01 exclaimed, “ What are you doing, bro?! Like Undyne’s got to get through!” 

“ Yeah!” Undyne protested, “ The heck?!” 02 was silent for a moment and then his impassive, subdued voice came through his helmet. “ But. . .01. . .does Captain Undyne have proper authorization?” A silence dropped and then Undyne exclaimed angrily, “ I fucking better!” 01 laughed nervously, “ I uh think we can make an exception, bro.”

Undyne and the others made it through and they were met with a long wooden walkway out in the open, a wind fluttered their clothes and chilled their bodies. The wood slowly turned blue and they entered into a blue doorway with a large red circular light over top of it. They entered inside a blue entryway to see open elevator shaft, in front of it, with wires hanging out; clearly currently nonfunctional. There were two hallways, one to the left and one to the right you could go down, and in places the blue flooring wasn’t exactly placed and a patch or two of metal could be seen. It wasn’t perfect but hey, they were working on it. 

Gaster was standing, leaning over to see some blueprints in a worker’s hand. “ dad!”

“ Gast-man!”

“ h-hey, G-Gaster.” Gaster looked over with surprise. My word, he thought in shock, what were these two and Sans doing here? “ Um, hello.” he stated, taking a step towards the three and shooing away the worker with a wave of a hand. “ Captain, Alphys, Sans.” He came over to greet them. 

“ What’s up, Gaster?!” Undyne asked and thrust her bagged lunch forward, “ I hope your ready to take a break, you are about to experience my brilliant home-made cooking!” Sans gave her an incredulous look and thought, hers’ is homemade?! I-I picked mine up. Damn, I gotta step up my game.

“ Um.” Gaster stated and carefully took the bag, “ Thank you, Undyne.” Alphys was as surprised as Sans. H-homemade cooking?! Undyne’s homemade cooking?! Gaster is so LUCKY! “ You brought this for me?” he asked with wide eyes and Undyne grinned, “ You know it!” She snatched the Grillby’s bag from Sans’ hand and he exclaimed, “ hey!” and tried to reach for it. He was planning to just hide that, clearly it would appear lame compared to Undyne’s sincere offer of apparently amazing friendship! Sans conceded, she really was the bestest friend.

“ Sans brought you food too!” Undyne pronounced brashly, “ We’re gonna eat like kings, fuhuhuhuhu!” Gaster’s surprise turned into a small smile and slight happy flush as he looked to Sans. Sans blushed and looked off, scratching behind his skull. 

“ I-I didn’t think Asgore ate that much.” Alphys stated with a questioning look but warm smile, looking at Undyne. Undyne gave a “ Pfftttt, when he’s hungry he can really CHOW. Come on, Gaster! Let’s go!” Undyne exclaimed, motioning with an arm. “ We can eat in the dining area!” He looked down to Alphys and spotted her bag of notes under her arm. “ Uh, wait a moment, Undyne, Alphys is there anything-”

“ I-It’s fine, we can talk after we eat.” she said with a genuine smile. Gaster gave a confused glance to Sans and Sans smiled and stated, “ heh, yup, dad. let’s, uh, go have some lunch.” with a shrug. Why not?

The formal dining hall usually required a reservation but the hostess recognized Undyne and Gaster right away and sat them. There was a single white candle that burned hopefully with a yellow flame in the center of the purple rich tablecloth. The last time Gaster had eaten here his meal was an expensive steak that tasted like nothing, W.D. wasn’t sure if it was the quality of the cut and preparation or whether it was the fact he felt dead inside and was slightly intoxicated. Then he had felt quite afraid, he didn’t know what he was going to do and nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He wasn’t sure that feeling would ever leave, but here he was and it was gone. Undyne was chattering on and filling the air, she had a thousand questions. Alphys asked some about the CORE. Gaster answered them all formally at first, unsure of himself, and then slowly he relaxed some. 

He sipped the milkshake Sans had brought him from Grillby’s and ate the least burn bits of the pasta Undyne had brought. She apparently wasn’t that great a cook, but Gaster didn’t care. It was the thought, the effort, that mattered; he occasionally glanced to Sans, beside him at the table, and Sans wore a warm smile. He chuckled at some of Undyne’s more ridiculous statements and watched every word his father said with a loving gaze. He eventually made some puns and relaxed as well. Gaster offered to pay for some food for them and Undyne got the Legendary Hero sandwich and Sans had watched in amazement as she ate the entire thing in a matter of two minutes. Apparently she could also CHOW down when she was hungry. Sans was glad he actually had been joined by Undyne and Alphys, this was surprisingly pretty nice. His dad looked so. . .happy. And he hoped it was a genuine happiness, not the polite kind he often put up. Sans hoped Gaster didn’t feel like he had to pretend, at least not right now. Alphys ended up mentioning something about that one show to Undyne again and to everyone’s surprise, Gaster cut in, “ I love that scene!” 

There was a startled silence and then Alphys exclaimed, “ I k-know! That one is one of my favorites!” They quickly began to debate what that particular moment meant for Mew Mew’s character arc. Alphys complained about how that moment was ruined by the sequel, Undyne liked the princess with the sword. Sans quietly laughed to himself. That show sounded dorky beyond belief. Well, he thought, glancing to Gaster was speaking about it quickly with a wide smile on his face, fitting that dad likes it then. 

When they finished, Gaster thanked the girls for the lovely lunch. With a check of his phone, he realized the time had gotten later than he had first thought. He had a meeting with Asgore to get too, he apologized to Alphys and she assured they could get to it another time. Undyne and Alphys said goodbye and they continued to chatter and smile at each other as they left. Sans wondered if they were close as they left through the lobby’s main doors. Sans looked up to Gaster who was still staring at the door with a soft smile. His dad looked so damn handsome when happy. Sans’ soul felt confidently warm. “ hey dad,” he stated and W.D. looked down. “ Yes? What is it, Sans?” 

“ lean down a second.” Gaster did so with curious eyes and startled as Sans placed a skeleton kiss on his cheek. He pulled up, blushing black, and Sans gave him a wink. “ since you’re so into Kissy Cutie thought i’d give you my cutie a kissy.” They stared at each other a disbelieving moment and then blue slowly crept over Sans’ skull. “ um, i’ll show myself out.” he stated, taking a step towards the door, cringing. What was WRONG with him? That was like the worse thing to EVER BE SAID. Gaster grabbed him in a quick hug to stop his retreat and stared down at his son lovingly. Sans, with some blush still on his cheekbones, stared up with displeasure; still couldn’t believe he had said that aloud. “ I love you so much.” Gaster informed, eyes shimmering with affection. Sans now blushed for different reasons then his own embarrassment. “ Thanks for coming.” his father continued and Sans looked forward, having to break the gaze, and some sweat forming and dripping down his skull. “ n-no problem, d-dad.” Gaster placed a kiss on the top of his skull and Sans stiffened and felt himself become even bluer in the face with a dose of flush. His dad’s lips were so soft and warm and his pelvis suddenly jumped a few degrees. He gave a nervous chuckle as Gaster released him and stated, “ I’ll see you tonight, ok, Kissy Cutie?” Sans turned, blushing, to look back. Gaster gave him a flirty wink and then chuckled to himself as he wandered back over the elevator that would go up to New Home so he could see the king. Sans watched him go and though still embarrassed and ruffled, a real smile came through and eye lights that were truly happy.


	11. Friends and Enemies.

“ AND THAT’S WHY THE SPIDER LADY OFFERED HIM ALCOHOL IN HIS DRINK AND THEN WHEN I GOT HOME I TOLD SANS AND-” Flowey stared dryly, he had reset this speech once before and was now listening to it for the second time. What the actual crap? No. This couldn't be real. Checking a third time.

Reset: loading last save point. . .

“ FLOWEY! FLOWEY! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!” Papyrus sprinted into the clearing and nearly tripped over a large slick rock. The quiet blue water flowed behind him, currently being in waterfall; where Flowey and him were supposed to meet. The former hadn't heard from the skeleton for a couple days, after the whole finding his dad passed out in an alcoholic stupor in the forest. Papyrus’ white bone was illuminated by overhead blue lights. “ YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! I’M SO SORRY I COULDN’T GET HERE SOONER!” Papyrus’ grin beamed brighter than any of the crystal stars above him. “ GO AHEAD! GUESS! IT’S OK IF YOU’RE-”

“ Gaster confessed his love to you and Sans after he woke up from his alcohol endured nap and you had a ‘breathless thing’ happen to you, which is called an anxiety attack, by the way. You had your first kiss with Gaster and Sans was upset with you, he said you weren't allowed to be romantic with Gaster for a while because he's being really damn protective. You walked your dad to work and your attraction was eating you alive. When you got home, Sans told you to accept your zealous desire and then fucked you.” Flowey finished dryly. Papyrus’ jaw hung open where he stood and for a moment he appeared completely frozen. . .Then his smile returned and he exclaimed, “ THAT’S EXACTLY RIGHT! WOWIE, FLOWEY! YOU ARE AN AMAZING GUESSER! I CAN’T BELIEVE GASTER IS IN LOVE WITH ME! I MEAN I CAN, I AM AMAZING, BUT STILL!” Flowey watched with a dry look of disbelief. He didn't believe it. But it was much too strange to be a lie. Plus as much as Flowey tried to corrupt him, Papyrus was a good, at heart innocent, monster. The chances he'd concoct a story that odd and with that many turns was quite unlikely. That was-.

“ That's stupid!” Flowey interjected, stopping Papyrus’ vibrant and excited rambling. Papyrus paused and looked to his friend with wide sockets. “ No!” Flowey continued, not having the patience or restraint to keep up his facade of Papyrus’ kind friend any longer. “ The chances that Gaster would actually feel the s-same way?! Are nearly ZERO! Life doesn't work that way! You don't always get what you want!” His expression burned and contorted with his sudden burst of rage. “ In fact, you usually DON’T get what you want! In this world, it's kill or be killed! This weird, fucked up, little threesome of repulsive incest is beyond disgusting and makes me sick! You can't just ‘accept yourself’ either! You’re still a fucking horrible monster, who if you had it your way would shove your dick so far up Gaster’s ass he would be spitting blood! No!” Flowey screamed, “ Your life won't get better, you will never feel better! None of you will! You all deserve to die!” His small black beady eyes were dark as coals, alit with frustration and hatred and an inability to understand. To understand how things could work out as well as they had. Because he didn't have many experiences of things ‘working out’. Things ended in tragedy. They always had. And everything would eventually end that way. He may have enjoyed this stupid drama for a while but it was SUPPOSED to end in rape, or harsh rejection, or both! Whatever it took to break this stupid naive idiot’s optimism! His hope! His dreams! Flowey had been entertained by this story but there was no point to a joke without a punchline! And he wanted Papyrus’ mental break to be that punchline! That would be the perfect end to this story! He was bitter. Bitter that life had other plans. He could reset and try again but he didn't even feel like it. At least with his own harsh words, he'd get to see some tears out of this stupid, stupid idiot. 

Flowey took a swift inhale and stared to Papyrus with hateful eyes of dark black and a contorted pitch maw. It was a sight for spine shivers. Papyrus’ sockets were still wide and he looked frozen a moment. Then he came over slowly, red boots softly walking over the dark, moist ground. Flowey flinched as he kneeled down in front of him. Papyrus sat a gentle gloved hand on the top of the Flower’s head and a tender smile crossed his features. This perplexed the soulless flower. What the hell? What was this idiot doing?! “ THANKS, FLOWEY.” Papyrus smiled sweetly, “ THANKS FOR TRYING TO PROTECT ME, BUT I’VE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS LONG AND HARD. I CAN PROTECT MYSELF AND I’LL PROTECT SANS AND GASTER TOO! LIFE CAN BE SCARY BUT I’VE DECIDED IT’S MUCH LESS SCARY TOGETHER THAN IT IS APART. SO THANK YOU FOR TRYING TO WARN ME, BUT YOU DON’T NEED TOO, I ALREADY KNOW MY CHOICES HAVE CONSEQUENCES. . .BUT I’M NOT SCARED ANYMORE, FLOWEY.” He gave his friend’s petals a gentle rub. “ THANKS FOR ALWAYS BEING SUCH A GOOD FRIEND.” Flowey stared at him, slowly lowering his head; his leaves drooping. What? How? He was massively uncomfortable with the gleam in Papyrus’ sockets. He couldn't understand. Couldn't understand why Papyrus was saying such nice things instead of growing outraged and cussing him out. Or crying from betrayal. Or something. In this world, it’s kill or-.

Papyrus smiled sweetly and Flowey felt strange as Papyrus continued to pet him softly, “ SO HOW HAVE YOU BEEN RECENTLY, FLOWEY? I FEEL LIKE WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT YOU FOR A WHILE, WE ALWAYS SEEM TO TALK ABOUT ME.” the skeleton gave a ‘NYEH HEH HEH’. “ I MEAN I UNDERSTAND WHY-” he pulled his hands back and placed them dramatically on his hips. “ I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Flowey’s expression slowly faded to a disbelieving smile. Of course, the idiot was unphased by his words. I really should have known better, he scolded himself lightly, he’s too much of a moron to understand he was being insulted.

“ BUT YOU ARE THE FANTASTIC FLOWEY!” Papyrus explained with a bright grin and a lifted finger to show importance. “ THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ BEST FRIEND IS JUST AS IMPORTANT AS HE IS!” Flowey rolled his eyes but couldn't change his expression to a frown. This idiot was unbelievable. He stared to Papyrus’ warm expression with hesitation. He didn't understand it but maybe, maybe he could watch this story play out just a little longer. 

They sat beside each other near one of the quiet waterfall ponds. Papyrus threw a pebble in and smiled as it hit the water. Flowey watched the skeleton, who had stopped his incessant chatter for a while and was humming softly under his breath. There was a large echo flower beside them and it muttered, ‘Come on in! We came to swim, didn't we?’. “ SWIM?” Papyrus asked curiously, glancing to Flowey. “ MONSTERS SWIM IN WATERFALL?” Flowey gave a skeptical look to his ‘friend’ and replied, “ Of course, doofus. People come down here all the time. Some of the pools are deep enough to swim in.” Papyrus’ sockets were big. “ WOWIE! IS SWIMMING FUN, FLOWEY?” 

“ You’ve never done it before?” 

“ IN SNOWDIN IT’S FAR TOO COLD TO SWIM! EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DOESN’T LIKE TO GO IN THE WATER! THE CHILDREN AREN’T ALLOWED TO PLAY NEAR THE RIVER, I’M NOT ALLOWED EITHER!” Flowey gave a grumpy frown, “ Why are you included in that bunch?” 

“ GASTER TOLD ME IT WAS DANGEROUS!” Flowey sighed, the Gaster family was clueless and protective enough to make him sick. “ He treats you like a child.” Flowey informed dryly and Papyrus blinked widely, he considered this a moment, “ MAYBE, BUT I ACTUALLY LIKE THE WAY HE TREATS ME. IT MAKES ME FEEL WARM AND CARED FOR.” he stared out to the blue, shimmering water, “ I KNOW HE LOVES ME AND IS ALWAYS TRYING HIS BEST TO MAKE SURE I’M HAPPY AND SAFE. HE WANTS ME TO FEEL LOVED AND-” Papyrus smiled- “ I DO FEEL THAT WAY.” Flowey scowled at him. Always so stupidly honest. 

“ And it doesn't make you uncomfortable your daddy also wants to fuck you?” Flowey had given up his sweet facade this morning and wasn't resetting it. He was just going to be blunt from now on, playing games with Papyrus had proven to be a waste of time. Because apparently Papyrus was more durable than Flowey had originally thought, that or the idiot was just incredibly lucky. Papyrus gave a shy blush and rubbed at his arm, staring out to the tranquil pool. “ NOT AT ALL.” he giggled and wore a lovesick grin, “ GASTER CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS TO ME.” 

“ Ew!” Flowey exclaimed, blushing. “ How can you say that?! He's your DAD! Ew!” Papyrus giggled again and Flowey gave a huff. It genuinely made him uncomfortable, he wasn't kidding. “ I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT STUFF! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN LOVE AND THINK WHOMEVER AND WHATEVER HE WANTS!” Flowey frowned at him but knew it would be futile to fight the stubborn skeleton on the fact. Papyrus glanced back to the water, thinking. “ SO DO THE VISITORS EVER BOTHER YOU? THE SWIMMERS I MEAN?” he asked, looking down to his friend. Flowey lived in Waterfall, right? Flowey blinked up at the skeleton. He didn't know, he guessed so? He actually didn't live in Waterfall as Papyrus believed he did. He moved throughout the underground but often spent a lot of time in the ruins. By a gathering of yellow buttercups. . .

“ FLOWEY?” Flowey was snapped back to the current moment. “ Ah, well, sometimes I guess.” Papyrus nodded and then said with a smile, “ OH! WE SHOULD GO SWIMMING FLOWEY! THAT WOULD BE GREAT FUN!” Flowey gave him a dry look and moved a leaf hand outward in gesture. “ Papyrus. I can't swim. I’m a legitimate plant.” Papyrus’ sockets widened, “ OH! YOU’RE RIGHT! HMMM,” he placed a gloved hand to his lower jaw and looked off to the ground; thinking hard. His face lit up and he held a finger up as he stated, “ WE COULD PUT YOU ON A RAFT!” 

“ No!” Flowey protested, “ I don't want to go!” He arched his stem unhappily. Blinking, Papyrus questioned, “ I COULD HOLD YOU?” Flowey made a loud hiss and then barked, “ UH NO! Take your damn sugar daddy and brother fucker with you! I don't want to go!” Papyrus’ eye sockets lit up with a great idea , “ THAT’S A GREAT IDEA, FLOWEY, THAT DOES SOUND FUN!” He didn't really process those terms were meant as insults to all three of them. “ I BET THEY’D LOVE IT! BUT-” Papyrus looked to the flower with a sad expression, “ I DON’T WANT TO DISCLUDE YOU.”

“ I DON’T WANT to go!” Flowey protested and wondered how in the entire underground there could be a monster this stupid! Papyrus listened this time and asked slowly, “ YOU SURE?” Flowey squinted up at him and then sighed. He nodded, “ Yes, Papyrus.” he repeated dryly. 

“ OH, OK THEN, BUT IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND-” I won’t, Flowey thought with annoyance. “ YOU’RE ALWAYS WELCOME!” The two stayed by the water for some time and Papyrus tossed pebbles and Flowey tried to block out the skeleton’s loud voice as he chatted and the echo flowers whispered on and on.

‘ Thanks for always listening to me when I need you, Flowey. I’m so happy we’re friends.’ 

‘ You’re such an idiot.’ 

Laughter. ‘ Oh, playful banter! Of course! No, you are the idiot!’ 

‘ WHAT?!’ 

A monster by later would be very confused as to what the relationship between these two voices was. Flowey confessed at times he couldn't tell you either. It just kind of. . .worked? It just kind of. . .happened?

 

“ SANS!” Papyrus entered into the house and suspected Sans would be home by now. For moment there was no reply, and his soul began to race. No. He-he didn't want to be alone. “ yo, Pap.” Sans wandered out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in hand and a happy grin on face. “ SANS!” Papyrus greeted with a joyful tone and ran up to him, wrapping him in a hug. Sans smiled and gave Papyrus a peck on the skull, too lazy to move his arms and hug back. “ heh, you miss me that much? you coulda come with.” Papyrus pulled back and explained, “ I WOULD HAVE BUT I HAD TO VISIT SOMEBODY!” Sans cocked an eye socket, “ you did?” He had no idea who Papyrus would want to visit, Papyrus didn't exactly have an extensive contacts list.

“ FLOWEY!” Papyrus chirped and Sans nodded with a realizing expression, “ oh, Flowey.” “ YOU’VE REALLY GOT TO MEET HIM SANS!” the youngest enthused, “ HE’S REALLY COOL! NOT AS COOL AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” Papyrus put his hands on his hips, “ BUT VERY CLOSE!” he assured quickly with a grin. 

“ the flower is cool?” Sans questioned with a calm face and an even tone. “ YES!” Papyrus said quickly with a bright grin. Sans gave an amused sigh and replied, “ ok, sure, i’ll have to meet him one of these days.” Papyrus smiled and replied, “ INDEED! THAT REMINDS ME, HOW DID LUNCH GO? IS DAD OK?” Sans shrugged and replied, “ yeah, dad was fine. ate lunch with me an’ Alphys and Undyne.” 

“ WOWIE! UNDYNE WAS THERE!” Papyrus exclaimed and Sans nodded, “ sure was.” Papyrus stamped a foot and frowned, “ AND I MISSED HER?! HOW TYPICAL FOR YOU TO BE THE ONLY ONE THERE WHEN A COOL MONSTER ARRIVES!” Sans winked and replied, “ hey bro, you saw Flowey, right? he's cool as ice. that’s almost as good.” Papyrus gave a small smile as he considered it. “ WELL, I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT! OH, I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY IDEA! WELL FLOWEY HELPED ME WITH IT BUT-” Sans watched his brother with loving sockets. Papyrus was adorable, he had an imaginary friend even at this age; that was so precious! From what Sans had heard about Flowey he was nothing but supportive of his younger brother, he was a talking flower, he helped his brother confide about his feelings. Flowey wasn't real. Simple as that. Like Sans mentioned before, Papyrus’ social schedule wasn't exactly full, so if his lil bro wanted to hang out with imaginary flowers Sans certainly wouldn't be the one to burst his bubble. Sans thought it was endearing, not to mention completely harmless. I mean a talking flower, really? What else could it be but imaginary? Sans knew there were a lot of strange monsters in the underground but he had never seen a flower that spoke. Part of him actually worried someone was playing a prank on his brother, the Waterfall was full of echo flowers and considering the dew on Papyrus’ boots and the slight perspiration he always had when he came back from the more humid climate; that's definitely where he went. Sans might actually have to go meet this ‘Flowey’, if some moron with too much time on his hands was messing with his brother, they were gonna get absolutely pummeled. You didn't mess with Papyrus and get away unscathed. Not with his big bro lookin’ out for him.

 

Gaster was glancing over the updated reports and projections across his table. He could be doing this on a computer but he preferred the old fashion way, reminded him of the past, a past with a smiling Toriel and warm butterscotch cinnamon pie and Asriel and a crawling Sans and a newborn Papyrus. Simpler times. Although his attitude towards his creations was less than stellar in their youngest years, he couldn't deny they brought him joy. He would be incredibly angry Papyrus had got into something AGAIN, Gaster was sometimes a careless overwatcher, but his anger would fade at Papyrus’ clueless grin and babbles and he would have to resist the urge to pick him up and hold him. They wouldn't learn any discipline like that. It had been a confusing time. They were experiments! Projects! Guinea pigs! But, his soul didn't feel that way. His soul felt like he loved them, loved them and couldn't bear to hurt them. Sometimes he couldn't even go through with a test he had planned because one would start wailing and even though he had taken every SINGLE precaution, he had to stop it because he couldn't take the idea he could be accidentally hurting them. He was stuck in an internal battle of confusing instincts and emotions that only ceased once Asriel and Chara died. 

It had been. . .awful. More awful than Gaster could describe to you. To see the hope leave the king’s eyes like that, to see him and the queen in mourning black. All of New Home was silent. No one knew what to say. The humans had once again taken all their hopes away. He returned to the apartment and closed the door so quietly, Tynice had been crying in the lobby; he couldn't summon a word of comfort for her. He flicked the lights on. The world seemed so still, so sullen, so frightening. That at any moment, people so young could be ripped from this place. Ripped away from all of us. Anything and everything could just turn abruptly to dust. We would all end up as dust. 

He had retrieved Sans and Papyrus from their cage, they were happy as usual to see him. He carried them over and held Sans on his lap, Papyrus crawled around and explored things, Sans fell asleep quickly. Gaster had cried then. Cried for his friends. Cried for their loss. Cried for Asriel. For Chara. It wasn't fair. Cried for everyone in the underground. Cried for his sons because all they had ever known was this small place and they were NEVER getting out. Cried for himself and how sorrowful he was. How afraid he was. He held Sans so close and grabbed Papyrus too, who had struggled weakly, not understanding why his expedition of the couch had been interrupted. Gaster decided then that he would change. He would be exactly who these two needed him to be. He would give them a good childhood, as normal as he could make it. He would encourage them and protect them and make sure they were never alone. He would be there for them in a world where perhaps they would have few other things. He didn't know how intelligent and monster-like they would grow at this point. They could have only reached the intelligence of a Frogit and never been able to articulate speech but he would have kept his promise every bit as vigorously. They were all he had and he needed to make sure they didn't slip away. With everything that happened after, Asgore’s declaration to break the barrier with human souls, Toriel’s disappearance. He knew he had made the right choice. In this world all that we had, was each other.

A knock at the door brought the scientist from his running thoughts. “ Yo Gaster, can I come in?” A female, rough, voice came through the door. “ It’s Undyne.” it added. Gaster glanced over with interest, Undyne? He set his pen down and responded, “ Come in, Captain.” Undyne creaked the door open and walked in with an uncomfortable grin, her thick iron boots making concrete clomps across the tile. Raising an eye at her with interest, Gaster watched as she raised some papers over her head. “ Got some paperwork for ya, Gast-man.”

Gaster got Undyne another chair from the back wall and sat it across the table so they faced each other. Undyne sat and said, “ Thanks.” Gaster nodded and returned to his own seat, cringing slightly at his messy station. He quickly slid the spread out papers in a couple neat stacks, arranging the pencils and pens beside them in an orderly fashion. 

“ So, what is the order of business, Captain?” Undyne set the papers she had brought with her down in front of her and slid them over, looking off to the side of the room, scratching the back of her head. “ Sans and uh Papyrus.” Gaster’s curiosity peaked and he replied quickly, “ I do hope they’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“ Oh yeah, uh they haven't.” the guard captain replied and set her linked hands on the cold table. She gave a slight, uneasy grin, “ They’re fine, uh, I assume they told you they applied to be sentries in Snowdin a little while ago.” Gaster glanced down at the paper, scanning it quickly. A legal contract. He glanced back up and stated, “ To my disapproval, yes.” 

“ Oh, uh, yeah.” Undyne responded with some sweat on her moist skin and then glanced back down to the contract. “ Well I actually, uh, approved them. I mean, I haven't yet, but I want to.” Gaster looked back to the papers and Undyne cleared her throat. 

The first few lines read: ‘The Specimens known legally as ‘Sans Skeleton Gaster’ and ‘Papyrus Mortem Gaster’ have been accepted into positions of sentry within Snowdin territory. They will be responsible for keeping watchful guard over their assigned sector and capturing any humans they might encounter. I _______, as their legal guardian, consent and agree to these terms and will accept all responsibility for any destruction of property, and/or injury to monsters done by mentioned subjects above. I _______ do believe my charges are of the mental, intellectual, and physical capacity to successfully perform the task of sentry and-.’

Gaster looked up and gave Undyne a dry look, Undyne sweated. “ Who gave you this?” he asked with a disappointed expression. “ Some official bureaucrats in lab coats.” Undyne began, remembering how she had been ambushed outside her residence, “ It has Asgore’s seal in the corner so uh it’s legit, right?” She glanced down to floor, slightly bashfully, “ I mean I knew they were your experiments but-” Gaster gave a low growl and slammed a fist on the table, which made Undyne jump. She stared with wide eyes and alert attention, she had never seen the usually professional and closed-off monster show such aggression, while sober anyway. “ The fucking league.” he growled and Undyne raised an eyebrow. “ Uh what?” She had never heard him cuss either. Gaster laced his hands together and placed his elbows on the table. “ They’re a group of influential scientists with the moral integrity of a human.” 

“ And?” she prompted and vaguely remembered one of the nerds outside her house saying something about a league.

“ And they HATE me.” Gaster retorted, gesturing a sharp hand out. “ Of course, they’d get themselves involved in this!” he sighed, bringing an irritated hand to his forehead, “ They can’t resist a chance to poke me with a sharpened metal rod.” He glanced off to the side and wore a disgusted expression as if remembering something horrible. 

“ Why do they hate you?” Undyne asked with an expression of confusion, “ And what do they have to do with Pap and Sans?” Gaster looked up and explained with a deadpan expression, “ Well, I, may or may not have, made a lot of enemies when I was younger. I was not the most. . .helpful colleague.” He gave an awkward grin and Undyne cocked her head to the side. Man, Gaster always seemed so calm. She couldn’t imagine him having hardcore enemies. “ They resented my decision to pull Sans and Papyrus out of the academic field and give them, I don’t know, a normal life! Let them be normal children!” He rolled his eyes and laid his arms across the table again. “ They believed we could have made many advances, much more quickly, with the knowledge we could have acquired from further experimentation on them, but that was just-” Gaster grew a pained expression for a moment and then remembered he was talking to Undyne, he laughed nervously and corrected quickly, “ I’m sorry, none of that concerns you. Um,” he leaned back and glanced through the pages quickly, “ give me a minute to look them over and then I’ll sign.” Undyne blinked widely and then glanced down to her legs. She was wearing her professional armor now. This was a business meeting after all. She clawed at her legs lightly, with a frown on her face. 

“ So. . .it’s true?” Gaster glanced up and Undyne met his eyes straight on with a serious expression. “ I thought maybe there was some kind of weird mix up but from that, they sound like. . .your property.” Gaster glanced back down to the papers with an uncomfortable expression. Undyne waited for him to comment, tell her that was utterly ridiculous. She waited more and then with shock exclaimed, “ NGAAAHHHH! GASTER!” Gaster sweat and flipped a page. “ It’s not true, is it?!” she questioned with disbelief. He sighed, leaned back, linked his hands in front of his chest, made his expression impassive. “ . . .I think the term property is a bit harsh.” 

“ GAST!” Undyne pulled stressed hands through her crimson pony tail. “ What in the underground?! How is that ok?! They are monsters just like the rest of us!” Gaster sighed and replied, “ I know, that’s why I find it annoying.”

“ Annoying?!” Undyne exclaimed with a look of distress, “ How about wrong on a level of basis monster decency! D-do they know?!” 

“ Oh, no.” Gaster gave a quiet smile, “ No way.” 

“ Gaster!” Undyne argued, “ Don’t they have a right to know about their legal stasis?” Gaster blinked at Undyne and asked rhetorically, “ But would they really want to know? Ignorance is bliss, Captain.” Undyne frowned and crossed her arms. “ What if it was you? Wouldn’t you want to know?” Gaster looked down to the table, thinking hard, and stated, “ That’s impossible to compare.” 

“ You avoided the question!” Undyne sighed and continued, “ Well, uh, I mean I guess you’re right, it’s not my business.” She held a distressed hand to her temple, “ This is so weird, just sign the paper.” 

“ I have to finish reading it first.” Gaster retorted, “ For all I know, they slipped something fucked up in here.” Undyne blinked at the second f-bomb Gaster had dropped since she got here and straightened back in her chair, dropping her hand along the tabletop casually, “ Fine, ok, hurry it up.”

“ Don’t give me orders, you’re in my office.” Gaster retorted with an aggressive pointer finger, which Undyne startled at. “ I was creating life while you were still sucking your thumb. I’ll take my sweet time, Miss Undyne.” He looked back to the papers and then looked around for his coffee cup. Undyne frowned, this was weird. Gaster was acting so different from his usual self, Undyne wasn’t sure what to make of the change in demeanor. She waited a minute or two and as Gaster was signing the dotted lines, she asked, “ Are you feeling better?” suddenly. Gaster looked up and blinked. 

“ What do you mean?” he asked with wide eyes and she gave a gentle chuckle, “ Well. . .you’ve just been more outspoken these last couple times I’ve talked to you, it seems like you’re sharing more. Like, I don’t know, I was just wondering if you were maybe happier?” Gaster blinked and then blushed slightly, “ Oh.” He gave a nervous chuckle, “ That so? I didn’t really notice. Maybe?” He gave another anxious laugh and pushed the papers back to Undyne more sheepishly. “ There you go, all signed and ready to go.” Undyne smiled and said, “ Thank you.” as she collected them in her hands. “ You’re welcome.” Gaster replied calmly and Undyne stood to get up and leave, she had some other places she had to be.

“ Oh, by the way,” Gaster interrupted her stride and she paused, glancing to him over the papers. “ Yes?” she questioned calmly; he gave a concerned countenance. “ Could you actually sit one more moment?” Undyne nodded and sat back down, “ What is it?” she asked casually.

Taking a deep breath, W.D. asked, “ As sentries, what is the protocol for humans? My sons won’t be forced to . . .take a human soul, correct?” His eyes revealed discomfort. “ The idea of either one of them doing that makes me. . .very uncomfortable.” 

“ Why?” Undyne questioned with the wide blink of her yellow, slit eye. “ They’d be performing a heroic action for the benefit of all the underground.” she retorted confidently and immediately. Gaster frowned and replied with a soft, concerned expression, “ They’re far too gentle and kind to ever take another being’s life.” 

“ After all the humans did to us, you still see them as another ‘being’?” she shot with a critical look and then questioned, “ Weren’t you in the actual war? I thought you’d seen the evils of humanity first hand.” Anyone who questioned the human policy was wrong and foolish. Not that there were many deniers. Gaster frowned strongly and his eyes grew sorrowful, dark and deep. Heavy. 

“ I saw, Captain.” Undyne stiffened. “ You’re right, I saw.” Gaster’s voice sounded controlled and smooth as normal but thefd was a sudden undercurrent of memory so fresh. Something so staining. Like a white hand plunged into an ash full urn. 

“ The dust.” Undyne frowned as Gaster stared at her directly, “ Of friends.” he continued, “ Family.” Gaster tightened his fists a small bit, not looking down. “ Humans are evil, Undyne. Well, most are anyway.” He looked away slightly as he realized he couldn’t include Chara in that bunch. “ But I saw the look on humans’ faces when they killed,” he looked back up and Undyne watched with hesitant horror, a disturbed feeling running up her spine. Gaster looked so serious. “ I don’t want my sons to ever kill like that. To dispose of life as they did.” He leaned back and closed his eyes, placing folded hands over crossed legs. “ So, I ask that they not be required to perform that duty.” The way he said it made it hard for Undyne to refuse. And anyway, she didn’t think she’d feel comfortable asking Papyrus to do such a thing. He was so kind, he would probably want to become friends with the human or something equally lame, the big lug. 

“ Ok. . .” Undyne gave in, “ they will only be responsible for attempting to capture it, I will take the soul myself. I respect your wishes.” Gaster smiled and opened his eyes, “ Thank you.” he said calmly and Undyne frowned as she stared back, W.D. Gaster. She hadn’t really thought about what he had seen. What he had been through. Always such a mystery. She wondered if even he knew how his head worked. If even he could make sense of all the things he had seen throughout the years and learn to accept and deal with their current reality. Did he ever miss the surface? The sunshine? I guess the only way to know was to ask him, and even then. . .he might lie to you. With a simple smile. Lie; ‘I prefer the darkness’. And you would have no way to tell a falsehood from the truth. Maybe he couldn’t tell himself. Everything existed in a muddle of shadow and bright light in W.D.’s mind. You could never tell which side he was currently resting in. Maybe in one, perhaps the other, maybe in the middle. Which side was worse? That was a matter of personal opinion, I guess. For in the shadows, you were blind and lost but, in the light, there was nowhere to hide from your crimes.


	12. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Haha. I bet some of you are relieved. I know I'm known for my horrifying angst.

The grayscale of New Home had never looked so bright. Gaster felt his smile truly wide and his soul truly content as he walked purposefully behind his youngest son who was chattering with importance. 

“ AND SO THEN FLOWEY SAID MONSTERS SWIM IN WATERFALL! SWIM, FATHER!” Gaster smiled politely and said, “ That’s lovely, Papyrus.” warmly. Papyrus grinned and looked forward as he continued his story, “ I KNOW AND SO I-” W.D. glanced down to Sans, who walked beside him, and muttered, “ Who’s Flowey?” quietly. Sans gave a calm grin as he looked up to his father. “ Pap’s imaginary friend.” he answered and Gaster nodded. “ Got it.” he replied, not a moment before Papyrus whipped his gaze back around. “ SO DO YOU THINK WE COULD?” Gaster had missed a few words.

“ Sweetie, sorry, you were speaking forward, could you say again?” Sans snickered and Gaster gave him a quick, questioning glance. “ OH SORRY, I ASKED IF WE COULD GO SWIMMING IN WATERFALL.” 

“ Swimming?” Gaster returned with a lifted eye, his focus redirected on the louder skeleton. “ YES! DOESN’T THAT SOUND GREAT, FATHER?!”

“ sounds WATERful.” Sans added with a wink and Papyrus stiffened, “ NYEH! SANS, NO! NO PUNS!” He stamped a red boot down and Gaster noticed an onlooking monster cock an eye wonderingly as they passed by. The cobblestone gray streets of New Home were busy this time of evening after all. There had been rumors that overcrowding was seriously becoming an issue worthy of concern. Gaster had heard first hand the New Home aquarium wasn’t accepting any new residents. All applicants were now recommended to Waterfall, which everyone basically knew was a way of saying ‘fend for yourself’. 

Sans cheekily chuckled and then suddenly he stumbled a step forward, barely catching himself as someone bumped him. He looked back with wary. Papyrus blinked widely, unfamiliar with the sight of one monster shoving another. Gaster, immediately filled with a desire to protect and a feral anger, snatched the monster’s, a Misgosp’s, shoulder. It looked back with a upset scowl and beady eyes. Once it recognized Gaster, its eyes widened.

“ Dr-” it let out. 

“ Watch your path,” Gaster snapped evenly with a dark voice, “ you hit my son.” Its antennae perked down sadly. “ Right, sorry, Dr.” Gaster released it and Sans stared to Gaster with wide sockets, growing a slight flush over his skull. Papyrus blinked and then chirped, “ WOWIE! YOU TOLD HIM, DAD!” The Gaster family had stopped within the purposeful crowd, Gaster placed a gentle hand on Sans’ shoulder and pushed him between him and Papyrus. “ Maybe you should walk here.” he said as if it was anything but a suggestion. Sans sputtered, “ y-yo, i’m fine, dad.” He blushed a little harder, stars, did dad HAVE to grab that guy’s shoulder? It was an accident, who cared?!

“ You walk slow, Sans, best to be between us.” Gaster replied evenly. Papyrus nodded with a happy grin. “ THAT’S RIGHT, LAZYBONES! DON’T WANT YOU GETTING PUSHED!” He placed a hand to his chest and took on a theatrical tone, “ THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND GENTEEL GASTER WILL PROTECT YOU!” Gaster smiled warmly, being endeared by his youngest’ claim and Sans blushed brightly. “ UH, no! i don’t need ‘protection’.” he grew a disbelieving, ruffled smile, “ this isn’t a train of ducklings, ok? i mean really guys?” 

Papyrus and Gaster blinked at each other and Papyrus proclaimed, “ WELL, OF COURSE IT’S NOT LIKE A DUCKLING TRAIN, THE MOTHER DUCK IS AT THE BACK!” Gaster flushed slightly too. “ It’d be the father duck.” he retorted and Papyrus persisted, “ BUT IF IT WAS, I’D BE THE LEADER DUCK AT THE FRONT! I, A FUTURE GUARDSMAN, DO KNOW THE WAY BEST AFTER ALL!” Sans stared up with dry concern and W.D. argued, “ But, honey, I know the way better. You’ve only taken this way maybe once.”

“ BUT MY MEMORY IS FLAWLESS, AS ARE MY PUZZLES AND SPAGHETTI!” Gaster sighed heavily and Sans snickered, served the old man right for making him walk in the middle. The Gaster family continued down the paths of New Home, walking past the tightly packed gray buildings, of study and conforming designs. Sans spotted the street Gaster’s old apartment was down and wondered if his father would one day take Papyrus there. His sockets were full of careful contemplation, he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about that. 

Gaster’s eyes roamed to a cart of flowers. He paused and stared to them, his eyes and soul filling with wonder. Papyrus stared ahead, his smile and sockets widened as he spotted something in a glass covered storefront. 

Gaster broke away from the train, unable to help himself. He wanted to buy those flowers. Buy them, not for himself, but for his children. The ones he loved very much. He stopped beside the gray cart with two red panels facing him and a large mustard and ketchup umbrella sitting at an angle over the display of tall flowers. The umbrella shaded the flower’s multiple blooms that emerged from a single stalk. The colorful petals of reds, yellows, purples, blues, oranges, and pinks curled out and away from their center whitish parts. There was a light blue rabbit-like monster standing behind the cart with a smile on his face. 

“ SANS, FATHER, LOOK!” Papyrus dashed forward and pressed his red-gloved hands up against the glass with eagerness. Inside was a mannequin of a four legged monster, it had a one piece bathing suit on of red with white polka dots. In the display, was a bright beach ball and a neon pink, inflatable, inner tube positioned carefully inside, with the words “Wet N’ Wonderful” in glowing blue text hung on the fo wall behind it. “ WOWIE!” he exclaimed, feeling happy and impressed. Such a pretty arrangement! Sans wandered up behind his brother and said, “ ya like that, bro?” Papyrus turned with a grin, “ YES, INDEED! YOU THINK FATHER WILL LET US GET SOMETHING?”

The rabbit-like monster wore a pressed yellow shirt and a red bow-tie, he had light red pants and cute, black shoes. “ Hello, sir! May I interest you in some flowers? Gladioluses today!” Gaster looked over the flowers and said, “ Yes!” enthusiastically. The vendor was a bit surprised at the fervor but gave a glad laugh. “ Wonderful! How many would you like, sir-” he noticed the lab coat and name tag now-” I-I mean Dr.” Gaster smiled slightly and said, “ It’s fine, two bouquets please.” The salesman nodded and asked, “ Any particular colors?” as he leaned down to get the wrapping bands and plastic covering. Ya know, now that the employee thought about it, he had definitely seen this monster before. He was a scientist. Hmm. . .he thought it over. “ Blue and orange please.” Gaster replied calmly, his boys’ favorite colors. Oh, this was lovely. For some reason, this purchase filled him with deep happiness. 

Sans gave a resigned sigh. Man, they were such kids. He would say they were adults and didn’t need daddy’s permission to buy anything but well, they kinda did. It was his money after all. We’re so dependent it’s not even funny, Sans thought to himself, no wonder dad had serious issues expressing his romantic feelings towards us. He still cooks us dinner, and buys us clothes, and puts us to- Sans blushed- fucking bed. Well, more Pappy than him, though Gaster did request he be in bed at bedtime though, which was 9:30. Gosh, we are serious dorks, he thought to himself and gave Pap a strained grin as he replied calmly, “ probably.” I mean Dad would probably cut off his own leg if one of us requested it, he thought with dryness, so I'm pretty sure he'll get us some stuff. He does everything else after all. “ why? whatcha want?” 

“ WELL IF WE’RE GOING TO GO SWIMMING, WE NEED THE PROPER EQUIPMENT, DON’T WE, BROTHER?!” Papyrus questioned with a grin. Sans smiled with tenderness at his brother’s excited countenance, he was really sold on this swimming plan, wasn’t he? Sans had never gone swimming actually. He knew they lived in New Home when they were really small but he didn’t remember it. His entire 21 years of life had been located in Snowdin for the most part, with occasional trips to look up at the star crystals or go play in the echo flowers in Waterfall. Though they occasionally went there, never without Gaster, Sans remembered quite a few arguments in his teen years over whether he was allowed to go there alone; they never strayed much farther. In fact with his recent plan of them escorting Gaster to his work and all the detours that ensued, he had seen more of the underground than he probably ever had. Part of him wondered if there was something wrong with him, that he was so content to not leave his familiar bubble. Well, maybe. . .but on the other hand, all this New Home and Hotland stuff, it was an awful lot of walking. He might need to start wearing actual shoes at this rate. 

“ what do you say, Pop?” Sans turned his head back to see if Gaster was interested in humoring Papyrus’ request. Papyrus looked back as well and they both blinked widely as Gaster was nowhere to be found. In the many passing monsters, Final Frogits, Whimsalots, Woshuas, Looxs, Moldsmals, Misgosps, and many more, their tall lab-coat wearing father was nowhere to be found. Sans’ soul began to beat in fright, oh gosh, they had LOST GASTER!

The man behind the cart bundled up the flowers and stated, “ 50 g please.” Gaster smiled and dug his wallet out of his bag. He unzipped it and handed the worn coins over. “ Have a great day, Doctor! By the way, you look nice today!” He handed the flowers over and Gaster laughed, slightly bashfully, “ Why, thank you, you are too kind.” He took the flowers and looked around the crowd for his children placidly. They must have wandered a bit. Oh well, they couldn’t have gone too far, he thought, scanning the crowd for them. He smirked a little, I mean Papyrus definitely does NOT know the way home.

“ we lost dad!” Sans despaired and Papyrus heard the dread in his elder brother’s voice loud and clear. “ OH, WOWIE! YOU’RE RIGHT!” he took a step away from the window and placed it conciliatorily on Sans’ shoulder, covered in his worn hoodie’s cotton blend. He scanned the many unfamiliar monsters quickly, “ DO YOU THINK HE GOT LOST?!” Sans frowned and a strong nervousness took him. More like a bar was calling to him! Man, I shouldn’t have let him stand in the back of the train! This could have been his plan the whole time! He felt a spike of anger. Oh, if it was, I’m going to kill him! 

Gaster wandered a ways into the crowd, his black work bag hanging over his shoulder and his wrapped bouquets cradled carefully in his arms. He glanced around and spotted his kids by a storefront, staring out into the crowd; looking anxious. Gaster cocked his head and his forehead wrinkled in confusion, what was wrong? Were his children overwhelmed by all the monsters? It’s true Snowdin had a much smaller population. He began to walk towards them quickly, stepping around monsters and being stepped around, some monster bumped in the shoulder; he paid no mind. “ Boys!” he called and their eyes shot quickly to him and he called, “ What’s wrong?” 

Sans thought he had never felt such strong relief as when Gaster emerged from within the crowd, looking concerned but otherwise, fine. Papyrus called, “ FATHER!” with worry. He hurried over to meet him and Gaster came out into the section of street near the storefront which the traveling monsters allowed a few feet of bubble. “ ARE YOU OK?! DID YOU GET LOST?!” 

Gaster chuckled and asked incredulously, “ What? Me? I’m just fine, are you two ok?” He looked between his sons with compassionate understanding, “ If these crowds are too much for you, we can wait them out. There’s no need to be frightened.” Sans wandered up and said, “ we weren’t frightened, dad.” His soul still pulled with worry. “ we just don’t want you disappearing like that.” He thought of finding his father’s frigid form in the forest, beneath a snow-coated tree surrounded by ice-cold bottles. He felt chilled, as if he was there. He reached a hand forward and grabbed at his father’s white coat, seeing as his father’s hands were full of flowers for some reason. “ that ok?” 

Gaster blinked down widely at his oldest yet smaller son, holding onto his lab coat’s fabric weakly like he needed comfort and strength. Sans’ expression looked heartbreakingly melancholy. Papyrus nodded vigorously and placed a strong hand on Gaster’s shoulder. “ THAT’S RIGHT, FATHER! HOW IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU IF YOU WANDER OFF?! YOU MUST STAY CLOSE TO US!” Gaster looked to him in surprise and he then said gently, “ Oh, my son, don’t be silly, I don’t need protection.” Papyrus grinned and Sans’ grin twitched sadly. “ WELL EVEN IF YOU DON’T, I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!” Papyrus retorted cheerily.

“ yeah!” Sans insisted, surprising Gaster and impressing Papyrus with his fervor. “ we-we got your back, dad.” 

“ THAT’S GREAT, SANS!” Pap glanced back to Gaster and stated genuinely, “ There’s no need to fear, father, we’re right here.” Gaster really wasn’t afraid. . . Heh, for the first time in a long time. In a ridiculously long time, he could truly say that. Today was one of the best days of his life. Better than the day he was appointed the position of Head Royal Scientist, better than the days of significant scientific achievement, better than all the petty successes and esteems, better than anything. He had got to spend time with his perfect children, he had got some quality work done for the betterment of monster kind, he had had a most wonderful lunch, and, he had bought some flowers for the beings he loved the very most. He thrust the bouquets forward and Sans and Papyrus slightly startled. Papyrus stared with interest and wonder at the intermingled orange and blue floral spires. Sans did the same but with shock and curiosity. They looked down and up to their father respectively. Gaster smiled warmly. 

“ Thank you very much, boys. I love you very very much-” Some touched sable entered Gaster’s cheeks. “ I purchased these flowers for each of you and I hope you will accept them as a gift from me to you, expressing all my affection and gratitude. I am so very happy you are in my life and I am so very honored that you two wish to be in it. You do not have to worry. I am not afraid, why would I be?” Gaster gave a light chuckle and then winked, “ I have you two to protect me after all.” Sans and Papyrus both smiled, touched and pleased and flattered. Each’s soul swelling with love. “ t-thanks, dad.” Sans said as he carefully took the bouquet, the plastic paper crinkling slightly under his small hands. He stared down to the bright stalks with tenderhearted sockets and his soul beat in pleased solid thumps. Papyrus snatched the flowers and exclaimed, “ THANK YOU, FATHER!” bringing them up to his skull and taking a deep whiff. “ WOWIE! THEY SMELL AMAZING! THANK YOU!” He was so thrilled his father had bought these for him! Ah, his dad was so romantic!

" Um, so," Gaster cleared his throat and gestured calmly to the storefront, " what were you two looking at?" Sans looked up from the flora calmly and Papyrus exclaimed, " OH! SANS AND I DECIDED WE COULD USE SOME EQUIPMENT FOR SWIMMING!" 

" Oh, yes, swimming." Gaster replied, being quite neutral to the idea of swimming in itself, swimming with his precious boys. . .now that sounded more appealing. Anything they really wanted, he supposed. Sans smiled with affectionate full eye lights to his younger brother. Aw, Pap's enthusiasm for events was always so adorable. He glanced to the display and felt like he could come up with another water pun. Give him a minute.

" DO YOU THINK WE COULD GET SOME, FATHER?" Gaster gave a calm smile, " Well, I don't see why not. I mean if we're going to swim, we might as be prepared." A grin of confetti and streamer grew across Papyrus' skull and he exclaimed brightly, " THANK YOU, FATHER! DID YOU HEAR THAT, BROTHER?!" Sans chuckled softly and replied, " sure did, Pap." Papyrus gave a solid jump in his excitement and then blurted, " RACE YOU INSIDE!" He sprinted for the shop's door and Sans' lit his magical eye and teleported in a flash! Appearing inside the shop, next to a rack of pastel colored t-shirts, Sans smirked as he observed Papyrus burst open the door; slamming the bell harshly, making the cashier flinch. Papyrus' sockets widened and Sans' blue eye glowed cheekily; a mischievous smile on his face. 

" SANS!" Pap protested as he stomped across the floor to him. " NO TELEPORTING! THAT'S UNFAIR! FATHER!!!" Papyrus whipped his head around and Gaster had a lightly amused smile as he gently let the shop's door fall shut. He agreed to shop for three main reasons, one: the crowds would ease, at least a little bit, if they wasted some time inside the shop which might put his jumpy sons at ease. Two: if he was going to entertain Papyrus' swimming idea, his son was exactly right, they didn't have any of the supplies necessary to do the activity properly. None of them had swimsuits, nor any kind of swim equipment or toys, and three: he couldn't bear to say no to something harmless his boys wanted, especially Papyrus. The boy was just so good-hearted. He guessed with a light reality-check, Sans was kinda right with his loosened treatment of him. Papyrus was the baby, what could he say. Though he did deeply regret anytime Sans felt like he was loved any less, because that was simply the opposite of true! He loved them both equally, he didn't have favorites, they were both perfect in their own respective ways. They were both amazingly, delightfully sublime and incomparable, as far as Gaster was concerned. 

" Sans," he said lightly, as he walked over to them at a casual pace, " you shouldn't use your very complex and powerful magic to win a petty contest of sibling competition." Papyrus nodded approvingly, being very disapproving of Sans' unfair advantage in that race. " THAT'S RIGHT, SANS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO FRIVOLOUS IN YOUR USE OF MAGIC!" 

The shop they were currently in, was of muted brown walls and an eggshell ceiling with bright lighting, giving the shop an equally calming and alert feeling. A few monsters stood inside and had paused a bit, some mid-observation, with a garment still in their hands. They stared at the small family because one, Papyrus was pretty loud, and two, there were fucking skeletons in the shop. Beings that were supposed to only exist six feet underground and immobile. Some recognized the boys but more recognized Gaster, and that easily enough explained the skeleton bros. They had been getting half-glances wherever they wandered in New Home, Sans had been quickly learning to shrug it off. As long as he wasn't being swarmed by scientists asking for fucking EXCRETION samples he could deal with it just fine. Papyrus, well, bless his soul, hadn't noticed the slight attention at all. When he had dropped his father off at work this morning, Gaster had wisely informed he could drop him outside the doors. Sans and Papyrus had picked him up this evening and Sans, having learned from his past mobbings, suggested to his brother they wait outside for their parent. 

Sans chuckled, " come on, Pap, don't say that, i can’t beat you on foot, i’ve got-" he pulled a shirt out from the rack and finished, " shirt legs." with a wink. Gaster chuckled lightly, unable to help himself, and Papyrus exclaimed, " OH MY ASGORE, HE'S OUT OF CONTROL, FATHER!" Gaster laughed a little harder. The patrons slowly returned to their shopping, well, if the scientist was there, then everything must be in order as it should be. A woman in dark black slipped into the shop, holding the door just so the bell did not ring.

Sans was giggling, " Pappy, don't tell me your frustration is-" he released the shirt, which fell with gravity back in line with the others, he gestured out the bouquet of flowers their father had just got him-" blossoming." He winked and Papyrus exclaimed, " NO!" with horror, " NOT DAD'S PRESENT!" Gaster chuckled and assured, " It's fine, sweetie." placing a hand on Papyrus' arm which Papyrus blushed at. His father's hands were so long and soft. He was convinced he would be plagued by his hot-blooded attraction for him till the day he died. He looked to Gaster's gentle smile and felt like he melted a bit. " Let's look around." Gaster stated calmly.

Papyrus, Sans, and Gaster spent the next while leisurely in the swimwear section of small shop. Sans having to resist some puns he was coming up with so many. Papyrus was very interested in all the colors and styles, he hadn't realized there were so many kinds of swimsuits! " FATHER!" he asked as he moved a green and yellow-striped speedo down the rack. " Yes?" Gaster asked calmly, as he shifted a pair of brown trunks, glancing calmly over the top of the rack; he stood across from his youngest. Sans was squinting at a pair of goggles he had found on a stand, he didn't-he turned over the box-even know how that would work. " WHAT KIND OF SWIMSUIT DO YOU WANT?" Papyrus asked his father.

Gaster smiled warmly and replied, " I'm still looking, but really I'm comfortable with whatever." Papyrus blinked and Sans glanced over to the two with interest, Pap looked around and then pointed, " WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE, FATHER?" with an innocent smile. Gaster turned and Sans let out a disbelieving laugh. 

Black emerged quickly into Gaster's cheeks and he looked back down to the rack with a twitching eye, he would take that as an insult from anyone else, oh, bless Papyrus and his good-souled simplicity. " No, Papyrus, not that one." Papyrus blinked at the pink, polka dotted, bikini on the mannequin he thought looked pretty and asked, " WHY NOT?" Sans leaned over and slapped his knee, still laughing. Gaster's rolled his eyes at his eldest boisterous laughter. " y-yeah G, why not?" Sans got out between his chortling. Gaster gave him an impatient look and stated bitterly, " Why don't you try in it on, Sans? I think it'd suit you much better than me." Sans stopped his laughing to squint at his father playfully, placing his hands on his hips after setting the box of goggles back on the display. " no WAY, not better than you, you'd look fuckin' hot in that." Gaster felt a burst of anger at his eldest son trying to push his buttons. " Sans! Language! If I hear that lip again, you're in serious trouble!" Sans rolled his eyes but decided not to push his touchy father any further. 

Papyrus blushed a little when Sans called Gaster hot, he didn't quite feel jealous but Sans only really used that word on him, and occasionally as a descriptor for Grillby, but that was only for the betterment of his ridiculous and insufferable puns. It was strange to hear him apply it to father, not to mention his foul language, it seemed like his brother had no fear of their father's wrath at all! He certainly wouldn't be so bold, he hated being in trouble! And hey! Wait a second! Wasn't calling someone hot romantic? Sans had said no romance! Eh, he held father's hand this morning, Papyrus decided to let it slide. Papyrus glanced back to swimsuit, the subject of their disagreement, and smiled, he liked the colors. " I'LL WEAR IT!" he announced and Sans and Gaster both froze, looking to him incredulously and concernedly. 

" Pap, no. . ." Sans said with a look of held pain on his skull. 

" Sweetie, I think there are other better options." 

" LIKE WHAT?" Papyrus asked with a bright and clueless countenance, Gaster gave a strained smile, " How about something orange? You like orange, don't you?"

" or cool and blue, like your battle body bottoms?" Papyrus smiled and did think those things sounded cool as well! " OH, OK!" and was easily distracted from his eccentric, and perhaps even unknowingly perverse, choice. 

On the riverperson's raft, the three of them heading home, Sans stretched a large yawn. Gaster subconsciously copied it, being somewhat beat from all the social, unbusinesslike monster interaction today. Papyrus, taking notice, giggled and announced, " YOU GUYS ARE SO SIMILAR!" 

" We-” “- aren't." They replied at the same time with a similar dry expression. Chortling softly some more, Papyrus argued, " YES, YOU ARE! MY TWO SLEEPYBONES!" 

 

" I'm not tired." Gaster retorted, feeling questioned in some way. Sans rolled his eyes and yawned again, he certainly wasn't fighting Papyrus on that fact. " WELL, YOU LOOK IT! MY DADDY NEEDS HIS BED REST!" Gaster blushed slightly at the doting and the word daddy sent Sans' brain to sinful places. " I'LL HAVE TO MAKE DINNER TONIGHT, YOU'VE WORKED FAR TOO HARD TODAY!" 

" No, really, I can cook, I'm fine." Gaster deined. Sans tugged on his sleeve and stated, " come on, Pa. let Pappy cook, why do you care?" Gaster frowned, ugh, that made him feel useless. " I just am able, I want to." he returned evenly and Papyrus denied, " TOO BAD! MY TIRED DAD HAS TO RELAX FOR ONCE!" 

" But-" Gaster fought, and Papyrus cut in, " NO BUTS, FATHER!" Gaster frowned and continued, " Well maybe I could at least-"

" NOPE!" 

" Why?!" Gaster exclaimed, sounding a little distressed, taking a step towards Papyrus. " I want to help!" Papyrus shook his skull stubbornly, " NO! I WANT YOU TO REST! I WANT TO DO THIS FOR YOU!" Gaster looked outraged, " That's not fair! You can't do that to me!" Sans rolled his eyes, slightly amused, and thought dryly, similar my ass. His dad was WAY more temperamental and high-strung than he was.

The riverperson in their dark cloak was slightly perplexed as to what was going on among their passengers. This was a strange family. They almost sounded like some kind of strange poly couple? 

Gaster eventually gave in to Papyrus' persisting, though he seemed to almost be moping about it. Sans had whispered as they wandered along, " yo, i can pick us up something at Grillby's if ya don't wanna eat Pap's cooking." not seeing any other reason why Gaster would be opposed to the proposition. Gaster glanced to him as they walked across the snow covered ground on Snowdin shores. " That is not at all the problem." he replied, now bundled in black coat and purple silk-blend scarf. " I just don't think Papyrus should have to do it, he should be the one who relaxes. It's wrong for me to do so." Sans stared up at him with an incredulous and confused expression, " uh, but why?" Definitely, Sans decided, we are nothing alike. If Pap volunteered to do work, he was all for it. 

" Because I'm the father, the PARENT, Sans, I have to make sure you two are taken care of!" Gaster continued and gestured a hand out passionately. Sans rolled his eye lights. His dad was such a well. . .dad. " dude, he's twenty. if he wants to cook burn- uh beautiful- pasta for you, just let him. it's not the end of your parenting world." Gaster sighed and looked forward to Papyrus marching happily in front of them. The Great Papyrus was thrilled he had won that debate! He loved making things for dad, and for Sans too, though that was a much less rare treat. I mean his lazy brother might let him CARRY him from place to place if it meant he could get out of walking. 

" I know. You're right." Gaster said quietly, looking forward to Papyrus with longing, forlorn eyes, " It's just hard to let go I suppose." Sans looked to him and grew a more sympathetic smile. He placed a hand on his father's arm and said, " yo, like i've said before, you'll always be our dad. you raised us, can't really undo eighteen years." He gave a calm grin and patted Gaster's arm conciliatorily. Gaster glanced to him thoughtfully. " but we ARE grown ups now." Sans reminded. Gaster looked to his eldest and Sans' mature expression. He nodded, yes, he knew. And he would have to accept that. He placed his hands in his pockets and agreed, " Mmhmm." with a nod of his head again, staring forward to Papyrus striding confidently. " now we're more like housemates," Sans commented casually, " it's like having kids but better." 

" How is it better?" Gaster asked with a lifted eye and Sans smirked, " they take care of their hand of the housework and well," he shrugged, " you can totally hook-up with them anytime you want." Gaster's mouth dropped open slightly and Sans giggled. W.D. shook his head and some blush entered into his cheeks, " You did not just say that to me." He quickened his walking stride a bit as if to get away from his eldest; Sans chuckled, and stared to him lovingly. He was proud of his dad for coming as far as he had in just two short days. 

You could change big things about your life in a short amount of time, with only your own agency. With a few well-meant encouragements from others and your own decision to better improve your situation, you could change things drastically. You were only as trapped as you made yourself. It wasn't easy and Gaster surely wasn't there yet, but he had been more honest in the past two days then perhaps he had been since the War. He felt understood and all it took was openness and honesty and knowing that despite fear, you had to open yourself up. Though, it could be painful and awkward and you could feel as if it was a mistake, in the end, you were lighter. Because at least your burdens weren't yours' anymore. In speaking our ailments aloud, we relieve ourselves of them. In the sharing, in the expression, in the gesture of communication, isolation and depression decrease. All you needed was to know was you were not alone and you were worthy of being listened to. That the person you really were was as valid, if not more so, than the person you pretended to be. You were perfectly flawed and everyone knew that. In the exposure and vulnerability, only then were you truly strong. Faith, trust, letting people in, amongst risk of rejection and severe change, was the trademark of truly brave monsters. 

That night, the Gaster family slept very soundly, each in their own bed. Leftover burnt spaghetti in the fridge and one clear glass vase set on the kitchen table, loaded to its brim with orange and blue flowers.


	13. A Saucy Hoodie and Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a lil late, hu, sorry. Also thank you so so much for reading! Also, there is some brief but. . .graphic? sin in this chapter so, you are forewarned.

It was a Thursday. Papyrus had awoken early, real early, in line with the plan Sans had set out for them. He didn't mind getting up early to bring Gaster to work, he knew Sans was too much of a lazybones to do that. Plus, he usually got up early anyway. This morning he had shut off his alarm clock and dressed quickly into his brightly colored battle body. Then he had wandered downstairs to make breakfast. As he brought the cold spaghetti from its tupperware to the warm pan, he smiled. Cooking was such fun! And cooking for your family was even more fun! He grinned brightly as he went to get even more sauce from an upper drawer. 

Gaster wandered in, properly dressed as always, and he slid his phone down into his slacks’ pocket. He blinked widely at Papyrus and Papyrus turned to him with a wide smile. “ GOOD MORNING, FATHER!” he chirped. Gaster grew a soft smile and his eyes warmed, “ Papyrus,” he said compassionately, “ you know I’ll insist you go back to bed.” Papyrus smiled back as he replied, “ AND YOU KNOW I’LL REFUSE!” Gaster grinned and shrugged, well if he really couldn't stop him. He stopped over by the stove and Papyrus felt his soul beat a bit faster. Asgore! They sure were close. He thought poutingly back to Sans’ request for him to not engage in any romantic contact with their father. 

“ Looks great.” Gaster commented, observing the spaghetti in the pan. “ THANKS, DAD!” Papyrus responded excitedly, “ I MADE IT JUST FOR YOU! YOU SURE ARE LUCKY TO EAT SPAGHETTI MADE BY THE MASTER CHEF, PAPYRUS!” Gaster chuckled softly and replied, “ I am.” giving Papyrus a loving stare. Papyrus caught his father’s intimate tone and adoring expression and flushed, looking away to the floor. “ NYEH! R-RIGHT.” Gaster chuckled slightly and leaned a hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his snug cotton turtleneck. Papyrus glanced to him uncertainly and felt his soul melt a little more at his father’s calm smile. GOSH. How in the entire underground did he SURVIVE twenty years with this man and not ever realize how attractive he was?! 

“ HEY DAD. . .” he began hesitantly. 

“ Yes, Papyrus?” 

Papyrus shifted around the warming noodles with his worn wooden spoon and then let the spoon rest on the pan’s metal side, as he went to grab the fresh, unopened jar of sauce. “ WELL. . .I JUST WAS CURIOUS, HOW A-ARE YOU FEELING?” 

“ Feeling?” Gaster questioned, with the tilt of his head. Papyrus nodded and answered, “ I JUST THINK SANS IS WORRIED ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS.” He poured a large dollop of the sauce into the pan. “ Sans is worried about MY feelings?” Gaster asked in disbelief and then joked lightly, “ Doesn’t he have bigger things to worry about?” Papyrus gave a small smile but returned seriously, “ WE HAVE A RIGHT TO BE AFTER ALL THE DRINKING.” He stared to Gaster’s face a moment and a black crept into his father’s cheeks. “ Yes, yes.” Gaster waved off, he frowned and looked down to the floor, “ I know.” 

Papyrus frowned too and asked persistently, “ SO, HOW ARE YOU FEELING? I ONLY ASK BECAUSE I WORRY TOO.” While Papyrus wished that was his only motive, it wasn't. Shamefully, he also knew the sooner father felt better, the sooner Sans would be ok with him making a move on him. Guilt lacing him, he internally wondered, why am I such an awful monster? He looked to the noodles in misery. Sans had said just to ‘accept himself’ and it sounded like such a nice idea! He could accept himself when he was just around Sans after all but. . .Gaster was different. Gaster had never ASKED anything of him in that way. Gaster had always showered him in endless, conditionless love. Him and Sans; they were the same. But Gaster and him, were like pure white snow and bright red Marinara sauce. He shifted the fresh red around the pale, warming noodles. The sauce wasn’t necessarily bad, in fact it could taste SO GOOD! But. . .to stain something so virtuous with it? Sans’ hoodie was comfortable and casually messy, the splatters of red were actively encouraged. But the snow didn’t ask for the sauce! But Papyrus still wanted to pour the pot of sizzling hot onto it! Did that make him bad?! Oh, Papyrus wasn’t sure. . .It was hard to ask Sans about it because Sans usually got defensive of father and said he WASN’T READY and all that. 

Gaster was feeling guilty as well but for a completely different reason, the fact that he had ever let his addiction get so out of control his boys had caught glimpse of it. He regretted it SO MUCH! But he couldn’t take it back, he just couldn’t. He had never wanted to take something back so much. But, he knew his sons didn’t think less of him for it, and he found comfort in that. They were only somewhat worried, he blamed himself for their anxiety though. “ Please don’t worry.” he pleaded, glancing to Papyrus with vulnerable eyes, “ I really have been feeling better, so much so, I-” he glanced down to the floor, “ I- can hardly believable it.” Papyrus smiled genuinely, that was great! And for more than his own selfish reasons that he hated! He really WAS happy his dad was feeling better, because he loved Gaster and thought Gaster should be the happiest he could possibly be. Because you want the people you love to have the highest quality of life possible. 

“ I’M SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT!” Papyrus replied and Gaster gave him a genuine smile, “ Thank you, Papyrus, I couldn’t feel the way I do now without you.” Papyrus blushed, “ R-REALLY?” Gaster gave a chuckle of disbelief and exclaimed, “ Of course!” gesturing an expressive hand out. He leaned over and grabbed the side of Papyrus’ skull with a warm hand, he gave the other side a warm kiss on the cheekbone. Orange exploded from Papyrus’ skull and he wished his father would never pull away! Gaster, of course, did, as he gave Papyrus a warm smile, black sprinkled across his white cheeks. “ Hee.” he commented, shifting back to his earlier casual pose. 

Papyrus blushed brightly and felt the need to grab his father’s face in return and press their mouths together, fill Gaster’s wet cavity with his orange tongue; taste every inch of it! Grab Gaster’s hips and place his ass up on the counter, make out till it was long past the time Gaster was supposed to leave for work and he’d be glad. Because that meant father would be HIS for the rest of the day. He really felt like he couldn’t control himself. He stared down at the pan, holding the handle unrealistically tight and tried to think about Sans’ wrath if he disobeyed his elder brother’s wishes. It-it was Gaster’s fault! He had kissed his skull! Letting Papyrus have a warm taste of that object he always so desperately craved. 

“ F-FATHER,” he began and Gaster asked, “ Yes?” He looked to his youngest with curiosity, Papyrus hadn’t said anything for a moment, and his expression was very serious. Did I cross a boundary I shouldn’t have? Gaster worried quickly with a frown. He didn’t want to overwhelm his child. “ Is something wrong?” Gaster quickly asked, resting a gentle hand on the round shoulder of Papyrus’ white battle body. “ I’m sorry if that was too much.” Papyrus gave him an unrestrained look of disbelief and pain. “ NO. . .” he began, trying not to just loudly scream what he was currently feeling, “ NOT AT ALL, PLEASE, NO, THAT WAS TOTALLY FINE, BUT-”

“ You weren’t ready?” Gaster asked with worry, “ I understand, I won’t do it again.” Papyrus’ socket twitched as he retorted, “ YOU BETTER DO IT AGAIN!” 

“ Huh?” Gaster replied and Papyrus grabbed the arm that Gaster had rested his hand on his shoulder with. “ I LIKED IT!” Papyrus pronounced, a warm orange on his skull, “ I REALLY LIKED IT!” Gaster’s eyes were wide as Papyrus revealed, “ I WANT TO DO MORE WITH YOU!” More? W.D. thought in confusion. “ YOU’RE SO AMAZING, FATHER! AND I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH!” Papyrus’ skull heated a little brighter and he slammed his sockets shut in embarrassment as he explained, “ AND I WANT TO TOUCH YOU MORE! AND KISS YOU AND ALL THAT STUFF!” Gaster blinked widely and some more black entered his face, oh. 

“ Heh, well, why didn’t you just ask, Papyrus?” he asked with a warm smile.

“ WH-WHAT?!” Papyrus returned, releasing his father’s arm and reopening his eyes, he turned to face his father better. Gaster shrugged and let his arms fall to his sides. “ I’m open to doing more, I just didn’t think you were ready. You being so young and shy and all.” Gaster said, voice dripping with affection and his soul beating with appreciation of how precious his son was. Papyrus blushed brightly and denied, “ I’M NOT SHY, FATHER!” Gaster giggled, “ Yes, you are!” he returned and Papyrus gave a pouty scowl, “ I AM NOT!” 

Gaster rolled his eyes and said, “ Not to mention how unbelievably innocent you are.” Papyrus felt frustration boiling up in him! “ I’M NOT INNOCENT!’ he whined. Gaster chuckled and said, “ Relax, I’m just teasing, Papyrus.” Papyrus scowled at him as Gaster thought, well somewhat anyway. 

Pap turned back to the stove and straightened his scarf indignantly. He looked down to the spaghetti and Gaster slowly followed his gaze. It was completely charred black, some slight smoke rising off it. Apparently Papyrus STILL had the heat too high. Gaster was about to give his condolences over the ruined spaghetti when Papyrus exclaimed, “ IT’S PERFECT, FATHER!” with a bright, excitable grin. A wave of surprise quickly passed through Gaster, him blinking between his son and the burnt food. Then he gave a loving smile back, “ You’re right-” he glanced down to the mess of burnt noodles; soul beating strongly and eyes tender, he agreed,“ they’re absolutely perfect.” 

At their round breakfast table, Gaster broke the silence that was sitting heavily. He asked, “ So, what do you want to do?” while bringing a glass of water to his mouth. Papyrus’ mouth fell open and some half-chewed spaghetti fell down onto his plate. Gaster watched neutrally and Papyrus looked down with mortified embarrassment. He took a soft cloth napkin and wiped his teeth, clearing his throat. Oh, gosh. H-he was actually talking to his father about this stuff! Sans would kick his pelvis! N-no, he wasn’t really doing anything! They-they were talking about it! Oh stars, they were TALKING about it.

“ A-ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. . .” he blushed and sputtered, “ S-SEX?” Papyrus had to be sure as he pulled the napkin away and sat it down. Gaster chuckled, getting a little nervous actually at the word. He could imagine gently kissing his son, maybe Papyrus getting a little frisky and using tongue, trailing those large, delectable, 7.64 inch hands over his frame, but actually thinking of intercourse- Gaster blushed- that was a bit harder to easily picture. I mean Papyrus could most likely summon up a. . .penis, similar to Sans’, made of magic and while his scientist side wanted to get ALL OVER that shit, the more conservative side of Gaster made him pull back. Would Papyrus want him to jack him off or like give him a blowjob? He blushed brutally at the thought, oh hell no. No way he could do that, Gaster, see, he had, before this experience, considered himself straight. He had always been into women and pussy and everything else. He loved the soft curves and thick thighs; he had never had intercourse with a man before, and while his sons were boys, and he fell in love with them, he couldn't imagine servicing them in that way. Horror ran through him at he thought of Sans leaning down and putting a hand to the back of his head, ‘ hey, take it a little deeper, ‘housemate’ with a wink. Gaster shuddered for distasteful reasons.

“ Well, I think we should pace ourselves.” Gaster answered carefully, placing his glass down, not feeling overly thirsty anymore. Papyrus nodded, “ OK!” That sounded fine to him, he felt lucky his father wanted to go further at all. “ BUT WE NEED TO TALK TO SANS FIRST!” Gaster nodded in agreement, in a poly relationship with sensitive relations, such as this one, it was only logical you continually check in with the other members; make sure they were well aware and ok with what was currently happening. He certainly didn’t want Sans to walk in on them making out and there be hurt feelings or screaming- he thought dryly as he remembered the last time something like that had happened. “ MAKE SURE YOU EMPHASIZE HOW YOU’RE FEELING BETTER, OK, FATHER?” Papyrus reminded with a smile and Gaster sighed before taking a fast sip of water, “ He’s obnoxiously protective, he’s the one who decided you two should walk me to work, wasn’t he?” 

Papyrus blushed and stuttered, “ U-UH-” he wasn’t supposed to tell Gaster that that was part of their plan to not let him drink. 

Gaster waved off Papyrus’ shock and stated, “ Of course, I noticed, I’m not dense.” Papyrus looked down to his lap shyly and mumbled, “S-SORRY, SANS DIDN’T WANT TO INJURE YOUR PRIDE.” Sighing again, Gaster grew a complex smile, “ It’s fine, I would do the same thing in your guys’ position.” Papyrus looked up and Gaster offered, cheerily, “ Plus! Now I have a lovely excuse to hang out more with you two more!” Papyrus grew a warm smile and his sockets grew touched, “ THANK YOU, FA-”

“ I should have just become an alcoholic sooner!” Gaster joked and Papyrus’ smiled dropped, his countenance changing to one of disapproval. “ DON’T JOKE ABOUT THAT, FATHER!” he demanded chidingly. Gaster chuckled sheepishly, a little embarrassed the joke of bad taste had slipped out. But he wasn’t too worried, he knew Papyrus would forgive him; he really did feel safe here. Sex aside, such petty things weren’t a big deal in the large scheme of things anyway, he was feeling relatively good. As long as his boys were happy and safe and they were here with him, Gaster knew he’d be just fine.

“ Hey, Papyrus?” Gaster asked, as they walked out the door. “ YES, FATHER?” Papyrus responded, with a warm grin, feeling less plagued by his attraction now that he had told Gaster about it. Free yourself of agony through words and letters and openness. 

“ I love you, you know that, right?” Papyrus wrapped a long arm around his father’s shoulder and leaned down and kissed him on the top of his smooth head. Gaster chuckled bashfully, and Papyrus answered, “ YES, OF COURSE, I KNOW! YOU KNOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES YOU TOO, RIGHT?!” Gaster smiled warmly as they walked, staring up to his son’s caring smile. W.D. replied, “ I’m starting to.” 

 

Sans groaned loudly at the sound of his alarm clock. For a moment, he wasn't even sure what was making the irritating beeping but now, it was all too clear. The morning, ahem afternoon, had finally come for him. Man, if their dad had to pick an unhealthy way to deal with his feelings, why couldn't it have been fast food? Or like smoking or something? Sans certainly wouldn't be happy if Gaster became a chain smoker but hey-it wasn't life-threatening at least, um, in the short-term. Same with fast food he guessed. Ok, so all unhealthy coping options were pretty equally sucky but still, Sans did NOT enjoy having to get up and make sure their father hadn’t snuck out to a bar or something. He would do it though, because he loved him. Him and Papyrus were at the center of Sans’ world. Sans rolled out of his bed onto his floor, the blankets that been shoved to the floor some time in the night cushioning his fall. He slammed his alarm off and then looked to it with tired sockets. He didn't even go to bed late last night, he just needed an unnatural, infant-like amount of sleep. 

As he wandered down their stairs, he slipped his hands into his blue hoodie’s pockets, he hoped Papyrus had something for him to eat. He was kinda hungry. Though he wondered if maybe he should wait to just eat lunch with Gaster. He crossed their blue-purple striped carpet and lazily observed the house was tidy, as it usually was, Pap had been at work again. He entered into the kitchen and saw Papyrus, sitting, looking intensely at something on the kitchen table. He walked over and scanned the casual wood surface carefully, a letter; it looked kinda. . .official?

“ mornin’, Pap.” he greeted with a calm grin. Papyrus tuned to him with wide shining sockets and a wide, excited held grin. “ GOOD MORNING! CHECK YOUR MAIL, BROTHER!”

“ my mail?” Sans cocked an eye socket. Papyrus nodded vigorously and Sans grew a bemused expression, “ but i get nothin’ but junk.” 

“ GO, SANS! JUST TRUST ME!” Papyrus was beaming. Sans sighed with a tired smile and decided breakfast could wait. 

Standing on snow covered ground, Sans held his arms over his chest. He gave a slightly regretful look to his brown mail box that had literally contorted in shape it was stuffed with so much uncollected mail. Papyrus stood beside him, he was nearly tip-toeing in place in his eagerness. “ NOW BROTHER!” Papyrus insisted, making small puffs of hot air in front of his teeth. Wearing a awkward grin, Sans opened his mailbox dubiously. Letters and coupons and magazines spilled out onto the ground in front of the box.

“ MAILed it.” he said, looking back to Papyrus with a wink. Papyrus heeded the pun no mind and darted forward to ferociously dig through the remaining pieces of mail in Sans’ box, throwing the unwanted ones out in a haphazard but extremely passionate rush. Sans’ sockets widened and he was impressed. No reaction at all? Wow. Whatever this was, Papyrus must be pretty damn excited about it. Papyrus pulled out a letter and held it out for Sans with a delighted grin and a strong arm. Sans, in the sea of junk mail, took it with an amused expression. Observing it with careful eye lights, he immediately noticed the official insignia of the Royal Guard in the corner. His throat dried and he gave Papyrus an anxious glance. 

“ OPEN IT!” Papyrus chirped, holding his hands, intertwined, in front of his chest with a hopeful grin. Sans looked back down, unsure, and tore the top of the letter off messily. He pulled it out and quickly read over it.

‘Dear Mr.Gaster,  
Thank you for applying for the position of sentry in the area known as Snowdin.’ Sans frowned, did they-. ‘ We are glad to inform you, you have been accepted.’ Sans’ sockets widened and he looked up to Papyrus with a wide grin on his face. Papyrus held his arms open for a hug and asked, “ WELL?!” Sans jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Papyrus chuckled and hugged him back. “ i’m in.”

“ ME TOO!” Sans pulled back and looked up to Papyrus with adoring sockets, he knew how much Papyrus wanted this job. “ THIS IS SO COOL, SANS!” Papyrus began, raising a pointer finger informatively. “ WE’RE GOING TO BE SENTRIES IN SNOWDIN! THAT IS JUST LIKE BEING IN THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus looked to his brother with a smile and began to ramble, “ OH MY GOSH, I HAVE TO WORK ON MY PUZZLE DESIGNS! WE’RE GOING TO CATCH A HUMAN, SANS!” he pronounced, throwing a hand out dramatically. “ I JUST KNOW WE ARE!” Sans watched him with a warm soul the consistency of pudding. 

“ i know you will.” he replied with a genuine grin, producing a hand for a handshake. “ i’m so happy for you, bro.” Papyrus looked to the hand and then Sans, with a cheeky smirk. He snatched Sans in another bear hug, Sans laughed. “ heh, heh, Pap, st-stop! ha!” He tried halfheartedly to push Papyrus away, Pap was squeezing him so tight! “ DON'T BE SO SO MODEST, BROTHER! WE'RE GOING TO CATCH THAT HUMAN TOGETHER! I KNOW YOU’RE GOING TO BE AN AMAZING SENTRY!” Sans looked up as Papyrus stepped back and gave him some room. Papyrus smiled warmly and his soul beat in admiration, “ YOU’RE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ VERY COOL OLDER BROTHER! I BET YOU COULD CATCH A HUMAN WITH YOUR SOCKETS CLOSED!” Sans blushed and scratched behind his skull, “ well, i don't know about that, Pap.”

“ NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughed at his brother's bashfulness. “ WELL, I DO!” Sans looked to the ground a moment and then glanced back shyly; he saw Papyrus’ loving, confident stare. He blushed brighter and raised his hood up to hide in. Papyrus was so wonderful, so wonderful Sans didn't know what to do. 

In the house, Sans was rummaging around for the g. Gaster left money for them, in case they wanted to go to Grillby’s or the shop, on a regular basis. As in all the time. Sans hadn't ever really thought about it too hard before but now with all the alcoholism, and the growth tank that was technically his mother, and the fact Gaster liked him. . .like that, it made him a little embarrassed to be freeloading all of a sudden. He's twenty-one years old and this was his first job EVER. 

“ THIS IS SO AMAZING!” Papyrus was rereading his own acceptance letter on the table and gushed, “ WE’RE GOING TO BE WORKING FOR UNDYNE! CAPTAIN UNDYNE! NYEH! THIS IS SO UNBELIEVABLY TREMENDOUSLY FANTASTIC!” 

“ wait?” Sans asked, looking back at Papyrus with a look of wary. “ that fish lady is gonna be our Boss?” Papyrus glanced over from his seat at the table and nodded fast and excited, “ YES! AH! ISN’T IT SO GREAT?!” Sans looked away with annoyance, the fish woman and him didn't have a. . .great relationship. He remembered their first and most notable encounter of him trying to fight her and then Gaster coming out and slapping him and then him crying in front of her before teleporting away. Blue rushed into his skull and he looked down to the gold colored pieces, slightly aged and discolored by time. Stars, how embarrassing. 

“ WHERE YOU HEADING?” Papyrus asked as Sans began to wander towards the living room, he paused beside the stove and glanced back, “ gonna go pick up lunch for dad. you know i’m worried he doesn't eat enough.” Papyrus sighed, losing some excitement, and muttered, “ YOU’VE MENTIONED IT.” 

“ i know you think i’m crazy, Pap.” Sans replied with a little bit of irritation, “ but he’s gotten skinnier, i can tell. alcoholics lose weight usually, we have to make sure he’s eatin’ right. he did eat breakfast, correct?” Papyrus cocked a skeptical socket and said, “ YES.” dryly. “ I STILL DON’T THINK HE LOOKS ANY DIFFERENT.” Sans frowned, narrowing his sockets, and retorted quickly, “ he’s always wearing all that fabric! how are we supposed to be able to tell?!” Papyrus grew cheeky smirk, “ IF ONLY THERE WAS A WAY WE COULD SEE HIM WITHOUT HIS CLOTHES ON.” Sans blushed at Papyrus’ bold statement. 

“ hush, you.” he retorted and glanced away, placing a hand in his hoodie pocket and looking to it, pretending to count g pieces. Papyrus snickered and teased, “ YOU KNOW, I NEVER KNEW MY BIG BRO WAS SUCH A SHY GUY.” Sans glared at Papyrus, facing him still near the entrance to the kitchen, and retorted, “ well, EXCUSE ME, for not being ready to fuck a guy i’ve never even kissed!”

“ YOU’VE NEVER KISSED HIM?” Papyrus’ asked with wide sockets, forearms casually laid along the table in front of him. Blue still staining his bone, Sans stuttered feverishly, “ UH, no, n-not on the mouth.” Papyrus snickered, raising a hand to hide his mouth coyly, “ WOW, SANS, REALLY?” Sans scowled and spat, “ you’ve only done it once!” Papyrus giggled and replied, “ YES, MAYBE, BUT I’VE ALSO HELD HIS HAND!” 

“ i-i have too!” Sans argued, feeling flustered. He did NOT understand how Papyrus was so ready to sleep with DAD! That was embarrassing! He'd feel so awkward! Plus dad was all sick and stuff! They should not-should not be thinking about anything like that! 

“ WELL, I-I-. . .” Papyrus cut himself off, wanting to change the topic but knowing he probably shouldn't. H-he wanted to tell Sans about his talk with Gaster this morning, but he knew his anxious brother would probably react badly to it. He-he should wait for Gaster to speak to Sans about it. " -UM W-WELL, I JUST THINK IT’S FUNNY, YOU’RE SUDDENLY SO HESITANT!” he said instead.

“ not hesitant.” Sans pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “ patient. you’re the one who’s droolin’ to get in his pants.” Papyrus grinned, though he would be beyond mortified if Sans had said that with someone else in the room. “ WHAT? ARE YOU JEALOUS YOU’LL HAVE TO SHARE ME?” he questioned playfully, cocking a frisky eye socket. Sans huffed in disbelief and stalked over, slamming a hand in front of Papyrus on the table. Papyrus leaned back, his soul fluttering, looking up to Sans with excited eyes. 

Sans was smirking, quickly picking up on Papyrus’ play. “ you’re mine.” he said firmly, grabbing Papyrus’ lower jaw. “ you won't do anythin’ i don't tell you to do.” Papyrus shuddered, liking the manhandling. He looked down to the floor sheepishly and the looked back up, “ W-WILL YOU LET ME S-SLEEP WITH GASTER, BIG BRO?” Sans smirked and said, “ only if you keep me pleased, baby bro.” Papyrus blushed deeply and his pelvis heated. 

“ N-NYEH,” he let out with desire, dropping the act, “ I WANT IT, SANS.” he pleaded with a frown. Sans blushed at the lack of role playing and nodded, “ r-right.” Shit, he’d have to hurry with the food after this. Couldn't have Gaster go hungry. 

They had changed positions and Sans braced his hands on the table, now sitting in Papyrus' chair, as Papyrus lowered himself down onto Sans’ blue ecto-penis. He moaned and grabbed onto Sans’ shoulders tightly. Sans gave a groan through his grit teeth. He slowly thrusted up and Papyrus mewled as his sensitive sacrum and coccyx were stimulated. “ L-LET ME.” he stated, breathlessly, and lifted his pelvis up, causing a grunt from Sans. He slowly lowered it and Sans brought a hand to hold Papyrus’ hip tightly and brought the his other hand to clamp securely to Papyrus’ mango colored cock. Papyrus gasped at the contact along his sex and he began to fuck Sans with his careful hip movements. Sans thought Papyrus was so gorgeous, pelvis and ribcage bare, naked except for his boots. He was fucking himself on Sans’ cock. Sans felt some blue saliva drip down his lower jaw. He lifted Papyrus up in a burst of lust, Papyrus’ ‘NYEH’ing in surprise. Sans laid him carefully on the table and Papyrus looked up in surprise as Sans leaned over and him and slammed a hand on either side of his little brother’s chest. 

“ s-sorry, bro. i gotta go faster.” Papyrus’ soul was racing out of control. “ THEN GO!” he bucked against him encouragingly. 

Sans stepped into the cold air, taking a sharp breath. He carefully closed the door behind him. His body buzzed with the afterglow of an orgasm. He was warm but felt a little weird. 

Cause well, Papyrus had recently, both yesterday and today, been very forward about sex. Sans d-didn't have a problem with it per say, in fact he loved having sex with Pap! Loved making him feel good and feeling good, but, Papyrus was also so forward about his attraction to Gaster. That made Sans feel uneasy. It was so simple for Papyrus! So easy! So. . .natural, it seemed. The kid was a sex machine. He could play the innocent virgin or the teasing vixen. And-and he was so damn attractive! Sans never really felt like he had to compare himself to Papyrus in the looks department before but-. He started walking towards Grillby’s, zipping up his jacket for the cold. But now. . .Gaster was looking at them both like. . .he blushed deeply, his eye lights finding the snow under his feet. Like. . .that. And Pap- he-he-he was fucking gorgeous! Those long legs, that tall frame, board and buxom ribcage, perfectly curved spine, wide hips, stunning white coloration, attractive large sockets a-and that wasn't even taking into account his incredibly kind and endearing personality! Papyrus was an angel, there is no possible reason for you to choose Sans over him! None! Literally if you did, Sans would be pissed, because you made a dumbass choice and if you hurt his perfect little brother's feelings, you were gettin’ a damn fist down your throat. 

He didn't think Papyrus was out to upstage him or steal Gaster or somethin’ so stupid and malicious but Pap couldn't help the fact that he was a lovely, sweet, and apparently SULTRY piece of ass. Seriously, if Sans had thought he had one advantage over his brother, it was the fact that he was more mature. But with recent events, Papyrus had shown Sans he was more than willing to drop his battle body bottoms if he was in the mood. Sans blushed as he continued to walk the familiar path. He was so flustered, he forgot he could take the tunnels, though the walking distance was almost the same, even if you used them. A passerby with orange skin and horns gave Sans a friendly wave. 

“ Heya Sans!” He waved back with a smile, “ sup?” She laughed. “ Not much! Hope all is well with you!” He nodded with a smile, continuing on his way. 

He just felt like he wasn't much to look at compared to Papyrus. He was short and kinda too round in the ribs, I mean apparently his bones were ‘too thick to be proportional to his size’, he thought of Tynice’s insensitive comments about his weight with irritation. Thanks for giving me a new insecurity lady, he thought with annoyance. N-not to mention the flaws in his personality, he was a lazy ass who was kinda funny but also bordered on annoying. He sighed as the brown siding of Grillby’s came into view. He guessed he'd have to get used to his place of second best. With how infatuated Papyrus was with dad and how amazing Pap was, he just hoped they’d remember to set his place at the dinner table.


	14. Alphys, cleanse your virgin ears!

“ Collins, do you seriously feel this is necessary? I’m scheduled to-” 

“ I-I know, Dr, but please, this paperwork is very important.” Gaster sighed, walking alongside one of his employees, “ Very well, but, we must keep this brief, I have to be down in Hotland at two.” The quilled monster, about half the height of Gaster, assured, “ Of course, Dr.” They turned into conference room C and Gaster’s eyes widened at the blast of confetti. His staff was gathered around, monsters of all different kinds, in white lab coats wearing official name tags around their necks. They gave cheers and Gaster was shocked at the rainbow sherds of uniform paper that sprinkled down from the place they had been shot. 

“ Happy anniversary, Dr!” Dr.Collins chirped, “ To 20 amazing years as the Head Royal Scientist!” Alphys clapped politely within the crowd, starting to Gaster with a light flush. Sh-she didn’t like a crowd this big, though it was only about twenty to thirty scientists in the room, but she was happy. Gaster a good guy, h-he deserved to celebrate stuff like this. 

Gaster was utterly shocked as Collins ushered him in, his eyes scanned the room and locked onto with horror and a feral delight at the sight of the tables. The tables of the room were shifted to the sides, covered in purple and black tablecloths, and coated in food and of more interest to Gaster, ALCOHOL. Lines and lines of wines bottles, gins, whiskeys, rums, wine coolers, his head seemed to spin. His throat dried and he could barely break his gaze away as Collins continued to talk to him, “ We wanted to congratulate you and thank you for being such a good boss!” Gaster gave a nervous laugh and said, “ R-really, th-thank you but-” 

One of his younger employees approached him and said, “ I wanted to thank you for all that I’ve learned from you. I respect you and all your research tremendously.” Gaster’s eyes cut back to the alcohol, which seemed to be AT EVERY TABLE?! And then came back to the young lady. “ Thank you, Miss Ronda, I-” 

“ Boss, you have got to check out the cake!” A small crowd of his employees surrounded him and ushered him back to one of the tables. Alphys shifted a little to make way for the small crowd. Sure enough, there was a cake. Iced and purple and with white piped letters stating ‘For 20 long, accomplished years’. Gaster’s eyes were stuck on the wine bottles behind it. He tried to shake his head, shake the thoughts out. H-he couldn’t drink here, not where monsters could see him, I-I mean, he couldn’t AT ALL, yes! At all! That’s what he meant! He had promised Papyrus! Promised S-Sans! H-he couldn’t! 

Alphys cocked her head curiously, Gaster looked like he was sweating. Maybe he didn’t like crowds either? She shrugged, i-it was probably nothing, and looked down to her phone. She typed in an undernet update, ‘ Oh my stars, at my boss’ 20th anniversary party for working as the HS, sooooo many people, bluh! X(‘. She sent it with a fast click. Gaster looked around, trying to keep up a controlled countenance. “ Th-thank you all so much, I-I, I’m flattered.” The monsters gathered around replied quickly. 

“ No problem, Dr.Gaster!”

“ Our pleasure!”

“ I picked up the cake!” 

The excited monsters began to cut the cake and Gaster flinched as someone popped off the top of a champagne. His eyes went to the bottle worryingly, he-he had to get out of here before he lost control over himself. But, “ Hey, doctor, how is CORE progress coming?” one of his colleagues asked him, producing a wine glass full of swishing scarlet and thrusting it towards him. 

“ U-um, I-” But he couldn’t leave! This was a party FOR him! He was the center of attention, the guest of honor! People would notice if he just slipped away! He pretended not to notice the wine glass and looked around for a way out. He spotted Alphys, yes! The small dinosaur woman would do just fine!

“ Alphys!” he exclaimed, faking a bright smile, and stepping towards her, some scientists with confused looks shifted out of his way. Alphys looked up from her phone with heavy sweat springing up quickly on her dandelion scales. “ U-um, G-Gaster?” Gaster came and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning down a bit, pretending he was very excited to speak with her.

“ I didn’t expect to see you here at this little get-together! Congratulations on your latest robotics work, your paper on the nature of a SOUL mixed with machinery was truly gripping.” Monsters stared with slight shock. Alphys felt insanely nervous and uncomfortable at the sudden attention. 

“ Alphys?”

“ That shy girl?”

“ Gaster reads HER papers?” 

“ U-uh, th-thank you, doctor, i-i, um, am similarly impressed w-with how the CORE is coming along.” One of Alphys’ fellow co-workers stepped up to her, “ Ya know, Alphys, I did read that paper, your ideas are revolutionary.” 

“ R-really?” she asked with shock and the monster speaking to her returned, “ Of course!” Another scientist willing to jump head first onto the band wagon, added, “ Alphys, he’s right! Mettaton is still some of the most incredible SOUL work to ever be done!” 

“ O-oh, th-thank you.” Alphys scratched behind her neck uncomfortably, flushing at the praise. She glanced around for Gaster but as more praise was thrown her way, she found herself unable to find the elder scientist any longer. Gaster was near the exit when Collins approached him “ Dr, where are you off to so soon? You just got here! How about a drink?” Gaster paused, though he knew he shouldn’t. He glanced down to the glass of champagne and felt himself pull an awkward smile. 

Gaster sat in the bathroom stall, downing the rest of the glass. He felt drowsy, it wasn’t even that much champagne, why he felt so drunk was beyond him. Everything was a little fuzzy and his tummy felt warm and happy. He rubbed at his eyes and wondered, what am I doing? to himself. Sobering up for a second, he frowned. He had drank, for the first time in days. Oh yeah, days, what a record. And now, he had broken his streak and at work no less. He personally blamed the stupid party, oh, he couldn’t let anyone know he had done this. This was bad. His head felt groggy, but. . .a little more couldn’t hurt, right? He had already done it, might as well break the vow with zeal. He truly was a terribly father. 

He carefully, CAREFULLY snuck through the halls; the key to sneaking was to look as if you were not sneaking at all, but he was drunk at this point, so tip-toeing and hiding behind walls was definitely allowed. He had to take the long way around the building but he successfully avoided any pairs of eyes. He reached the conference room, stumbling a step, and leaned his head in stealthily. There was a few monsters in the back chewing on cake and talking to one another. He glanced back and then his eyes found an alcohol bottle; a purple-red wine bottle close to the door. He stepped in and snatched it, overhearing some voices.

“ Still, a shame he couldn’t stay.”

“ Eh, busy guy, work to attend to.” 

“ Yet he has time to talk to that lizard nobody, what has she actually-?” 

Gaster slipped out, holding the half full bottle, and knew he had to drink it in private. His workshop at home came to mind, yes, he’d finish it up in there. But the boys would be awake and pestering him. He shouldn’t drink at work, he knew that, so he was stumped. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip, where oh where to go. He reached the corner and almost blindly stepped out before remembering he was hiding, he glanced out and. . .saw a LARGE GOAT MAN AT THE END OF THE HALL! His soul started to pound, he pulled his head back around the corner like lightning! A-Asgore! Why was the king here?! He had seemed to be talking to somebody down the hall. I-I could lose my job! Gaster thought in panic, i-it’s my responsibility to Pappy and Sansy! I can’t get caught! Gaster didn’t know how drunk he was, if Asgore could tell he’d be in a lot of frickin’ trouble! Gaster started back the way he came, striding quickly, if he got caught-! Oh stars, he’d be ruined!

The hallway with conference room C, was along the long straight part of a rectangle. Across the way was the closed white doors of conference room D and E and the only way out was through the halls to the left and the right. Asgore was currently at the end of the left hall, the only chance Gaster had was getting out the right hall and away to a safe place before anyone could catch him. He was too drunk to just get rid of the bottle and try and act sober. As he went to round the corner to lead him to the right hall, he heard loud noises. 

“ Sans, Sans!”

“ Subject S!”

“ Are you here to celebrate? Did Gaster send for you?” 

“ Can I please get that excretion sample?!”

“ ugh! guys! leave me alone, i’m tryin’ to find my dad!” 

“ I’ll help you, Sans.” 

“ No, let me!” 

Gaster raised the wine bottle to his mouth and took another sip, h-he was stuck behind his son and the king of the entire underground. He took another. He couldn’t face either! N-not right now! Why was Sans even here?! Ugh, he was supposed to be better! Sweat dropped down faster and in more volume than ink from a just exploded pen. Why?! Why did I DO this?! Why am I LIKE THIS?! I-, his eyes caught the closed door of conference room D. 

He rushed in and the lights were off, it was pitch black. He turned quickly, just as voices from both sides of the hallway entered into the space, and shut the doors, shutting out the light of the lit hallway full of voices and casting the room into darkness. His soul was pounding so fast he might die, he raised his bottle for another gulp. H-he just wanted to get drunk, wh-why did these monsters have to be coming around looking for him?! Didn’t they know he was better off alone!

“ Sorry, dad, but you just get in my way. I’ll do this myself.”

“ Listen, babe, I’m not interested in a real relationship, women just tie me down.” 

“ They’re just THINGS! I-I made them! Th-they aren’t for attachment, they’re for experimentation!” 

He hadn’t changed a bit. 

His drunk self decided to crawl underneath the conference room table. Maybe if they barged in, they wouldn’t see him. He sat down and raised the bottle to his lips. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a small light. With delayed reaction time, he looked to see a small face with a prominent snout, three distinct spikes forming a crest on her head. Her eyes were dark and teeth square, in the bright artificial light which came from a small phone in front of her. She looked unnaturally defined, each scale having its own dark shadow and highlight. 

Her expression turned to one of horrified shock as she made eye-contact with Gaster, and she exclaimed, “ Oh my st-stars, G-Gaster!” He stared at her with surprised, vacant eyes a moment. She began to stutter on, “ O-oh, th-this isn’t what it looks like, D-Dr! I-I mean I’m not l-like slacking on the j-job, a-at the party, th-they just. . .” She trailed off, looking to the bottle in his hands, she could only guess what it was in the dark. “ U-um, D-Dr.Gaster?” 

Gaster felt tears spring to his eyes and he begged quietly, “ Please stay quiet, they’re r-right outside.” Alphys couldn’t see his expression that well but whispered, “ W-who?” leaning towards him; they were some distance apart. 

“ Sans! Golly, is that you?” Alphys turned her head to the doors at the booming yet warm voice. A-Asgore! “ y-your m-majesty? i-it is my h-honor, uh-” That’s Sans! Alphys recognized that deep, now flustered, drawl automatically. She looked back to Gaster and he hid his face in his hands, closing his eyes shut. 

“ Oh my, look at how you’ve grown!” Asgore stated happily and Alphys continued to listen on to their conversation.

She looked back to Gaster slowly, blinking widely. Wh-why was he hiding? 

She had hid in here because all the social attention from the party was going to make her puke, she gave the bathroom excuse and ran out, but the hallway was flooded with scientists coming and going from the party. She, in awkwardness, decided she could hide in here until this whole thing blew over. Gaster however? It was his party? What in the underground did he possibility have to be afraid of? He was W.D. Gaster for stars’ sake. Eventually Asgore and Sans, along with some others it sounded like, left.

Alphys scooted over to be across from Gaster underneath the table, she whispered, “ A-are you ok?” Gaster lifted his bottle and took a swig, “ No, Alphys, I’m not.” His expression was dry, her eyes had adjusted somewhat and she was closer now to see. “ I’m currently hiding under a conference room table in the pitch black with one of my employees, with a bottle of wine in a my hands, hiding from my son and king because I’m weak and pathetic and disgusting.” Alphys frowned deeply and was surprised and saddened at her boss’ sudden words. 

Gaster took another gulp of red, a tear sliding down his face. “ I’m stupid and a drunk, a-and everybody is going to know a-and everybody is going to hate me.” Gaster looked down to the floor between them and explained, “ They say they love me, say they love me so much, that they’re adults, that they can handle my adult ‘issues’," the expression on his pale face twisted in frustration, " but they fucking can’t, ok?!"

" They don’t know! How shitty I am, how much I really don’t care, about myself, about the future, about how I’ve let these accursed drinks take control of my life! I-I’m just awful! And I always have been and that’s just WHO I AM!” He paused to take another angry drink, “ I can pretend all I like, th-that I’ve changed, become someone better, someone wiser, but I’m always going to be him! A selfish twat who’s too arrogant for his actual smarts and only uses other monsters for his own gain! Who steps on them like ants! I-I-” Gaster hesitated and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, still holding on loosely to his wine bottle. “ I-I just don’t want them to hate me. . .I love them. Why do I do this to myself?” 

A silence stretched. Alphys felt bad. Really bad. Gaster was such a nice monster, he was always so good to her. He helped her with her questions and inspired her to be better, he was so smart and caring and good-hearted and he didn’t. . .didn’t see any of it. She knew what it was like. . .she lowered her phone down to her side, sitting with her legs pulled up like him. She knew what it was like to h-hate herself. To not think there was anything of worth there. To fear Undyne and everyone hating her. So she lied. Lied to Undyne about anime being real and about seaweed having scientific importance. About comic books being real human history! Whenever Undyne invited her to hang out, she said she was busy with work, work that was just really a pint of strawberry and cream frozen yogurt and her kissy cutie pajama pants. Because she wasn’t actually that smart or that cool, not like she pretended to be, b-but she wanted to impress Undyne anyway. So Undyne would like her! Because she r-really liked Undyne, because she didn’t want to come off as just some nerdy loser. . .She guessed Gaster was the same way but instead of a nerdy loser he didn’t want to come off as an alcoholic douche bag. Understandable. Didn’t sound like a great way for others, especially someone as close and precious to you as your own children, to see you.

“ H-hey, ch-cheer up,” Alphys said with a small smile; Gaster did not move, “ I-I’m sure Sans and Papyrus will understand. I-I know they love you and I kn-know you love them too. S-so, things will work out, Gaster, I promise you.” Gaster groaned slowly and Alphys laughed lightly, a little uncomfortable. She had a habit of ending up in a weird situations with her boss, this almost, ALMOST, topped the time he slept next to her bookshelf on the floor. 

“ Th-things will b-be ok.” she encouraged and Gaster mumbled tiredly, “ You cannot possibly know that. You are simply saying a phrase of morale-boosting to try and minimize the time of this uncomfortable and frankly inappropriate predicament.” Alphys sweated nervously and complained, “ N-not true, I-I know! B-because-because-” Alphys racked her brain, there was just one thing she kept coming back to! “ Be-because of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Episode Nine!” Gaster looked up to her with a confused expression as the dinosaur monster began to babble.

“ S-see in that episode, I think it’s in volume five of the manga, u-um, Mew Mew kisses her one true love, Shiro-senpai! Sh-she is so in love with him she just wants to do it quick and be done with it! B-but as the episode progresses, Shiro-senpai starts acting like not himself and Mew Mew wonders if it was the right thing to kiss a-and control him!” Gaster hesitantly nodded, h-he remembered that part.

“ W-well,” Alphys rambled on, “ after Sakura-chan talks to Mew Mew, she decides that it’s best to let Shiro-senpai go and let them fall in love a-at their own time instead of through the use of her magical kiss! B-but, th-the twist at the end of the episode is that Shiro-senpai reveals to Sakura-chan he knew he was under Mew Mew’s control the whole time, which is honestly really confusing based on the established canon of who and when Mew Mew’s kiss can be resisted.” Alphys stated, looking off the the side with a critical thinking expression on her face. Gaster blinked widely and raised the wine bottle to take another sip.

“ B-but anyway!” Alphys explained, “ Shiro-senpai says that he loved Mew Mew even when he knew she was manipulating him, he didn’t approve of her decision, but he still loved her! B-because they’re soulmates and my OTP! I-I mean, um, basically, youf alcoholism is like Mew Mew’s kiss!” Gaster lowered the wine bottle and asked, “ What?” with a confused face. How the FUCK was THAT the metaphor behind that long ass explanation. 

“ W-well, um,” Alphys stuttered, “ you see, even if your sons don’t approve of your alcoholism, they’ll still love you. Pl-plus you have even more of a leg up on Mew Mew because she was in no way addicted to her magical kiss, o-ok, there is a small bit of evidence for that in episode 19 but honestly, that episode wasn’t even written by Suzumiya Yukki so it’s canonicity is debatable at best.” 

Gaster blinked at her widely and then sighed, “ P-perhaps. I-I’m just drunk and don’t know what I’m saying. The problem isn’t with them, it’s with me. I know that.” He rubbed a tense hand at his face, he looked to her with a guilty expression and said, “ Th-thanks, Alphys. Y-you’re really kind, kinder than I’ll ever be.” Alphys chuckled bashfully and replied softly, “ N-no problem, Gaster, b-but I really don’t think you give yourself enough credit. Y-you have done so much for science and the underground and for your kids.” She smiled kindly, “ I don’t think you know how amazing you are.” Gaster cocked his head and rubbed at his neck uncomfortably, “ Well, thanks?” 

Alphys gave a nervous chuckle, o-oh gosh, that sounded weird, didn’t it?! O-oh, damn it! I hope he doesn't think I was coming on to him! “ n-no probl-” 

Da-da-da-da. Da-da-da-da. Da-da-da-da. Alphys looked around in confusion. Gaster groaned and pulled out his phone with some effort, being less coordinated than usual. Alphys looked to the glowing screen with interest. Gaster read Sans’ name and glanced to Alphys, “ It’s Sans.” he said quietly and Alphys nodded politely, “ U-um, are you going to get it? H-he might be worried.”

Gaster huffed with an impatient expression, “ Papyrus tells me he’s ALWAYS worried. Wants to keep me in a damn playpen, what does he know? He’s like an infant compared to me, thinks he’s so smart and mature, fuck,” Gaster let his head fall back in relaxation, “ I wanna fuck that superior look right off his face. A good boy listens to their father, ya know?” Alphys had bright blush appear on her cheekscales. What?

Gaster picked up, not thinking clearly, “ Yo, toots, where you at?” Alphys hear a loud voice through the speaker of Gaster’s flip phone, unable to hear exact words. “ Why you yelling, babe?” Gaster responded into the speaker, looking out of it, “ Chill out, I’m chilling with my dino gurl. . . Yeah, the little short one.” Alphys flinched at the further aggressive sounds from the voice on the other side. “ Noooooooo, I only drank a littttllleee.” Gaster slurred, “ By the way, Pappy wanted me to tell you I’m totally fine, like chill or whatever you kids call it, wants to make out or some shit, he’s such a cutie. Sansy, what’s it like to fuck him, Sansy? Is he loud? Does he squirm a lot? I hope he squirms, I just-” Alphys’ jaw had fell open in utter shock. WHAT THE HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?! She found out WAY TOO MUCH about this family when they were drunk! WAAAYYYYY TOO MUCH!!! Oh ASGOOOORRRREEEE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you thought the alcoholism was over. Also, I made it on time this week.


	15. All He Could Really Do

Anxiety drenched Sans and his mind was so focused on his goal, he almost forgot to check both ways in the hall before opening the door, quietly, to the conference room. He stepped in and the lights had been turned on now, Sans observed a long brown table before him over navy blue carpeting and surrounded by comfortable black chairs. The walls were a muted blue and at the beginning of the room there was a computer attached with running cords to a projector. Though Sans didn't give a flying shit about any of these details for his eyes were focused on the scientist with a wine splash drying on his white lab coat. Gaster gave a high laugh and said, “ Oh my stars, Alphys! You're so funny!” gesturing an expressive hand out and spilling a bit of the alcohol bottle in his hand. Sans’ sockets quickly cut across the table to the smaller monster, about his height, covered in yellow scales and a nervous smile. She was looking at him. 

“ O-oh, h-hi Sans.” Sans gave a weary and distressed smile and quickly headed over to Gaster. Gaster didn't realize he was there until Sans had the wine bottle snatched from his hand. He turned with a frown and greeted, “ Saaannnsss!” with a whine. He reached for the bottle back, Sans pushed his arm away. “ That’s miiiinnneee, Sans!” Gaster continued to press. Sans looked to Alphys with a frown and apologized, “ i am so so sorry about this.”

She gave a shy smile, blushing terribly, “ I-it’s ok, Sans.” Oh my A-Asgore! she thought looking at Sans. D-does Gaster really want t-to have S-SEX with him?! Th-that is so frickin’ scandalous, Sans is HIS kid! AND A SKELETON! Was there some weird fetish where you could be attracted to bone? Alphys really had no idea, sh-she had never heard about anything like that before. G-Gaster had m-mentioned wanting to fuck ‘Pappy’ too, d-did Sans know?! I mean she guessed he could guess now, b-but still! This was c-crazy, she-she had to tell somebody! No! No! She couldn’t! Gaster trusted her with his innermost thoughts, well trust is a bit of a stretch because he was very intoxicated but still, she felt she couldn’t betray him like that! Regardless, looking at Sans made her terribly embarrassed, for him, for Gaster, for herself, for every cringey moment and awkward event in the entire history of monster kind! She waited with uncomfortable but undeniable curiosity as Sans turned to deal with his drunken father. 

Sans pushed his father’s reaching arm away AGAIN and snapped, “ and you! what's your problem?! you can't drink at work! you shouldn't be drinkin’ AT ALL!” Gaster made a frown and reached for the bottle again, “ B-but, Saannsss, there was th-this party and I-I saw all the drinks and-and they were for me!” Sans rolled his eyes, feeling bitter annoyance. He wanted to yell at him further but, he was drunk. It would be pointless and simply waste energy and patience. Thank Asgore, no one but Alphys, apparently, had seen his dad like this. Sans couldn’t feel any relief though, their king, Asgore Dreemurr, was literally walking around the lab! Looking for HIS FATHER! This drunk ass monster, reaching for his booze like he was an infant who had just had his milk taken! Anger and disappointment rushed over the skeleton; he couldn't decide if he wanted to go write a detailed rant to be screamed in his father’s hungover face later or if he wanted to find a secluded corner to sit down and cry in. 

“ they were NOT for you!” Sans scolded and exclaimed seriously, “ you’re so irresponsible! you want me to walk around with you ALL DAY?!” Gaster stared at him with slow eyes before he giggled and lunged out of his chair, wrapping his arms around Sans’ shoulders. Sans blushed as Gaster held onto him and cooed, “ Yes, Sans! I love you so much! I want to hang out with you alllll day!” Gaster gave him a gooey kiss on the side of the skull and Sans blushed dark blue. This stupid, stupid man! 

Sans pushed him away with a bit of effort because Gaster wasn't willing to let go without a fight. Then eventually, once he got the drunk monster off, he straightened his hoodie, looking to Alphys across the way. “ i-i apologize again, he's been having some issues lately but we're workin’ on it. he's gonna be better soon. y-you’re not gonna talk about this, right?” Alphys gave him an anxious smile and replied, “ Y-yeah, i-i won’t, c-course not S-Sans, heh,” She pushed away her awkward embarrassment and inappropriate pondering for a moment and said, more sentimentally, “ I-I like Gaster. He's really a good guy, even when he's drunk, heh.” Alphys twiddled her thumbs in her lap. “ W-we all have things about us we would rather not have br-brought to light.” She shrugged with sorrowful eyes, “ We all h-hide stuff and I-I think there’s a reason for that, m-most monsters aren’t ready to face c-certian things about themselves. It's not my in-intention to go blab about this. We’re fine, S-Sans.” she assured with a hopeful, if nervous, smile.

Sans sighed in relief and exhaustion. He could only trust her to keep her word. “ th-thanks, Alphys, it means a lot to me and-”

“ Sans!” Gaster protested, reaching for the bottle again, “ I want that!” 

“ a-and to him.” Sans finished, glaring at Gaster with perturbed sockets, holding his chest with one of his hands to keep him away. 

“ N-no problem.” Alphys answered weakly and then Sans nodded and replied, “ well, see ya then.” Before lighting his blue magical eye and teleporting him and his father out in a flash.

Sans’ magic was powerful. Gaster had told him that ever since he had began to show an aptitude for it, when he was about four or five. Gaster would always tell him, Sans looking up with big eyes, “ Your magic is a part of you, Sans, but it is a very serious part of you. It is a direct link to your soul. It can be used to do much harm but also much good.” Gaster would always look so proud, the most sincere eyes and pleased grin. “ You are more powerful than you believe. I know you were given this power for a reason. Your magic will always protect you, Sans, when you really need it.” Gaster had leaned down and taken the small Sans’ shoulder in his hand, “ You and your magic are going to do great things.” 

Sans grabbed onto Gaster’s shoulder to keep him from falling and Gaster gave a chuckle. “ W-woah, where are we?” he looked around with hazy eyes. Sans frowned dryly, great things my ass. The only thing my magic is good for is bringing your drunk ass home so you don’t get fired. “ we’re at home, dad.” Sans floated the bottle of the wine over to underneath the long wood table, adjacent to their front door. He’d have to dispose of that later. 

Gaster looked around at the crimson walls, purple and blue wave carpeting, the large, wide TV on the wooden stand, the round table with books on it and laughed, “ No, we aren’t.” Sans let him fall back into the soft green of the couch and cocked an eye critically, “ then where are we, dad?” Gaster looked around and giggled, “ This is. . .this is the. . .”

“ the what?” Sans asked with annoyance, wondering vaguely why he was wasting his breath. “ This is Home!” Gaster explained and Sans smacked a hand to his skull in a facepalm, “ that’s what i JUST said!” 

“ N-No,” Gaster fought, leaning forward with a sway, “ th-this is Home! I-I, this is where Toriel and Asgore live! Where is she? Toriel? Toriel?” Gaster looked around for her with a sleepy smile, he looked back to Sans with warm eyes, “ She is so nice, I miss her.” Sans frowned and reminded, “ Dad, the queen left a long time ago, when i was a kid, remember?” Gaster frowned and rubbed at the sides of his head, “ N-no, she loved Asgore, sh-she wouldn’t leave.” 

Sans shrugged uncomfortably, putting his hands in his pockets. He didn’t really know much about the queen. He had set down the bag of Grillby’s he had bought for him and Gaster in Gaster’s research room. The one he had appeared in and had been empty; again. At first, he wondered if his dad was in Hotland again, checking on the CORE, but NO, this time his father had taken a field trip to a conference room with the company of a bottle of cabernet sauvignon! He STILL couldn’t believe it. He wondered how Alphys had found him in there anyway. She really was a saint if she didn’t tell.

“ look, dad, that’s not really our business, how about we get you up to your room?” Gaster looked to him alertly and then exclaimed, “ Why?! So you can leave me in there?!” Sans pulled back with wide sockets, “ um, NO, i just-” 

“ Sans, you HATE me! I know you do! Don’t lie!” Some black tears came to Gaster’s eyes and his lower jaw started to tremble. Sans reached forward with concerned hands, “ o-oh no, pa, jeez,” he wore an apologetic expression, “ come on, you know i don’t hate you.” Gaster recoiled, looking like Sans had stabbed him through the chest.

“ N-No!” He fell onto his side and brought up his legs, holding around them. “ Y-you HATE ME!” Sans felt extremely distressed as he argued, “ i don’t! i swear!”

“ NYEH? SANS? WHAT’S GOING ON?” Sans froze and turned agonizingly slowly. Papyrus was coming down the stairs, red scarf bouncing behind him, with a concerned expression on his face. “ Sans HATES ME!” Gaster proclaimed and gave a sob. Papyrus’ expression instantly went from concerned to panic-ridden horror-worthy fright!

“ FATHER!” he called in powerful anxiety, running down the rest of the steps and over, kneeling down beside him. He grabbed Gaster’s shoulder and asked, “ WHAT’S WRONG?! WHAT’S WRONG?!” Papyrus spun his gaze back and barked, “ WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!” at Sans. 

Sans sighed and kept his hands in his pockets, “ nothin’, i wanted to get him to his room before you saw him, he’s totally wasted, Pap.” Papyrus grew slightly confused, “ W-WASTED?” 

“ Pappy?” Papyrus looked back to Gaster and slid a large red-gloved hand under his father’s cheek. Small black tears ran down his cheeks and Papyrus hated that he looked beautiful even while crying. “ YES, FATHER, I’M HERE!” he reassured and Gaster smiled suddenly, jumping up and hugging Papyrus around the neck abruptly, “ Pappy!” 

“ NYEH!!!” Papyrus exclaimed in shock as him and Gaster toppled over onto the carpet, Sans winced. Papyrus blushed brutally and was THOROUGHLY convinced he was in some kind of punishment realm as Gaster nuzzled his neck and cooed, “ Pappy! I love you!” Orange was the only color visible on Papyrus’ face as he stuttered, “ I-I-I LOVE YOU T-TOO!” with his father over him on the floor of their living room. 

One of Sans’ eye sockets twitched, grreeaatttt, not only was Papyrus better than him when Gaster was sober, but now he was ALSO preferable when he was drunk! Why did HE hate Gaster, apparently, and yet Pappy got cuddles?! Ugh, drunk Gaster made even less sense than his unintoxicated version.

Gaster began peppering Pap’s neck with kisses, which connected nakedly to his neck vertebrae, for in the fall, his scarf had fallen a bit from its usual placement. Papyrus blushed brutally, frozen in shock, as Gaster exclaimed, “ You’re my sexy little boy!” 

“ NYEH! S-SANS!” He looked to Sans with distress and disbelief, “ D-DO SOMETHING!” What was wrong with dad?! Sans said he was what? W-wasted?! What did that mean?! 

Sans gave him a sneaky smirk and lifted an eye socket, “ i thought you wanted to get sexy with dad, well, now’s your chance.” Papyrus blushed terribly and protested, “ B-BUT SANS, WHY- AH!” Gaster was rubbing at his exposed spine now, still kissing Papyrus’ neck, “ I love you, Papyrus!” 

“ D-DAD! S-SANS!” Papyrus pleaded, h-he did want to get sexy! B-but not now! I-I mean, dad was acting so weird! W-weird could be good b-but-! Sans chuckled and decided he had let Papyrus suffer enough, he grabbed Gaster’s soul gently with blue magic. Gaster gave a small sound of surprise as he was taken off of Pappy. Pappy was so warm! He wanted to go back! Papyrus sighed a giant breath of relief and crawled up to his feet. Sans started up to Gaster’s bedroom, hovering his father a few feet off the ground next to him. Papyrus was still on his knees, flush still heavy on his skull, as he felt those soft kisses over and over on his bone. N-nyeh, th-they did feel really nice. His pelvis heated some as he relaxed, m-maybe he shouldn’t have gotten Sans to stop him. Daddy felt very nice over him like that. 

“ S-Sans, wh-why is Gaster acting like that?” he questioned, feeling slightly breathless, as he looked to his older brother climbing the stairs, with a dazed Gaster in Sans’ blue magic. Sans replied, “ he’s drunk!” not looking back. 

Drunk? Papyrus thought as Sans began to wander along the hallway. Papyrus being able to watch them through the banister. Drunk? His temper lit causing his arousal to fade some! “ HE DRANK! HE PROMISED ME HE WOULDN’T! THAT ALCOHOL STUFF IS BAD FOR HIM!” Sans looked down at his little brother, still on the living room carpet, near the couch, and called, “ i know! we’ll have to give him an ear-full when he wakes up!” 

Papyrus nodded with a huff, standing up and brushing himself off. He wanted Gaster to be all over him like that when he was normal n-not when he had that horrible alcohol to drink! He sighed as Sans went into Gaster’s room, at the end of the hall, bringing their father with him. Well, he guessed Sans was right. It was more complicated than Papyrus understood. He didn’t understand why Gaster would drink, Gaster had told him just this morning that he was fine. Had dad lied to him? Papyrus didn’t get it, so he’d just trust Sans to get it. In the end, sometimes that seemed to be all he could really do.


	16. Pizza Cop

Headache. Ow, ow, ow. . . Gaster’s eyes peeled sleepily opened. Ugh. Tan was above him. His ceiling? The lights were off in his room. He gave a groan as he wondered, what time is it? The last thing he remembered. . .Alphys, under a table somehow? He had talked to her. He shifted slowly up; head aching. Then. . .his memories got hazy from there, Sans? Sans had come to his work? But why? How did he. . .how. . .Gaster rubbed at his forehead. He vaguely remembered being very upset about something, crying maybe? And he remembered kissing something. . .warm. Warm but hard. . .like-his eyes widened all the way- l-like bone. . .His face flushed slowly with black. He looked around his dark room, he had been on his side when he awoke. The quilt over him felt like a weight. Even in the dark, he could make out his white lab coat, his ID badge still pinned on. His eyes watered slightly. He felt overwhelmed with grief. He was. . .alone. 

Some time passed, Gaster wasn’t sure how much, he knew he should probably go get changed. . .or maybe take a shower. . .but he just laid there in the black. It was so hard to see anything. He closed his eyes and let them wet further. All his promises, all his progress; it didn’t mean anything. He was so weak. He had slipped right back in. It was so much easier to jump into the pit than painstakingly crawl out. It just didn’t seem fair. He took a cleansing breath. He didn’t know why he had done it. He couldn’t tell you.

He looked over to the nightstand with depressed eyes. There was a tall glass of water and a plate of. . .he cocked an eye, pizza? He sat up slowly, looking to the food. He reached over, his head throbbing moderately, and picked up the plate. He brought it in his lap and picked up the slightly burnt slice with a hand that felt pudgy and uncoordinated, nothing like its slim and tall reality. He lifted the piece of pizza to his mouth and took a big bite of it. He let a tear or two roll down his cheeks. He supposed he’d just have to try again. 

He came out into the hall, after finishing his pizza, water, taking a seven minute shower, and dressing in fresh clothes. He looked around with a reserved expression. Where were they? He heard the TV playing downstairs. He glanced over the railing and saw Sans sprawled over Papyrus’ lap, Papyrus having put a plate of spaghetti on the prior’s ribcage which he seemed to picking at. Papyrus’ eyes were directed to the show in front of them, MTT by the sound of the enthusiastic robotic voice coming out from the TV, but he didn’t look as enthused by it as usual. Sans yawned, staring off to the couch’s armrest. Gaster crept over to the stairs quietly, feeling sad, he didn’t honestly want them to see him, they just. . .deserved so much better. He had failed them, he knew he had. 

“ BROTHER?” Gaster paused silently at the top of the stairs, “ DID WE DO SOMETHING WRONG?” Sans looked up to Pap with a twitching of his smile indicating a frown. Papyrus looked away from the TV down to him, “ I. . .I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING EVERYTHING RIGHT.” Sans gave him a half-smile, “ we are, Pap. he’s gotta do parts on his own.” Gaster frowned at the top of the staircase, eyes trained down on them sorrowfully. “ BUT. . .” Papyrus began again. “ I JUST WANT TO TAKE HIS BURDENS AND GET RID OF THEM MYSELF, I WISH I COULD DO MORE, I-I FEEL LIKE I HURT HIM MORE THAN I HELP.” 

Sans frowned as he returned seriously, “ that’s not true, Pap. you’re super supportive of him. we can’t force him to change, he’s gotta do it himself.” 

Papyrus sighed, Gaster rubbed at one of his arms and wondered if he should give them a minute. He felt horribly guilty. Did they always talk about him like this? Ugh, he was such a burden to the both of them. He questioned himself with frustration why he had done it again, even amidst his self-directed rage, he had no answer. 

“ MAYBE BUT. . .BUT I THINK MAYBE I AGGRAVATED IT.” Gaster looked up with a frown and Sans blinked widely, eyes sympathetic, and asked, “ how coulda ya done that?” Papyrus looked away to the right wall with a rueful frown, “ TH-THIS MORNING I-I-. . .” Sans waited patiently a moment but Pap didn’t continue. “. . . Pap?” he prompted.

“ I. . .I-I TOLD HIM I WANTED TO GO F-FURTHER WITH HIM, I-” Sans’ sockets widened in shock, he sat up; Papyrus flinched. Gaster startled. “ you did ‘what’?” Sans asked with a tough expression. Gaster paled and hurried down the steps, he quickly decided he should intervene before they got into an argument. He knew Sans was quite protective of him for some odd reason, if the incident with Papyrus kissing him on the couch was any indication. He didn’t want Sans to upset Papyrus, his youngest son was feeling guilty?! Over him GETTING DRUNK AT AN OFFICE PARTY?! Ok, technically in the bathroom and a conference room, but still, that was the most ridiculous and offensive thing he’d ever heard!

“ B-boys!” he greeted, landing loudly on the living room’s carpet. Papyrus and Sans looked over and Papyrus immediately smiled with happy but tired eye lights. “ DAD!” He gently pushed Sans off his lap, Sans grabbing the plate of half-eaten spaghetti that had slid to his lap when he had sat up and shifting over on the couch. He gave Gaster a stony, neutral expression as he looked over. Gaster smiled shyly as Papyrus gave him a warm hug, Gaster gave him a sheepish one in return. 

“ I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!” Papyrus pronounced, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes tightly and held Gaster securely. “ ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” He pulled back to look at his father, “ DID YOU EAT THE PIZZA? D-DID IT HELP ANY WITH THE ‘HANGOVER’?” Papyrus said the word strangely as if it was unfamiliar to him, as it was. Gaster nodded slowly, “ Yes, and the water helped too, I’m fine. Thank you, my son.” His eyes went over skittishly to Sans, who had not risen from the couch, his expression had not changed either. He looked indifferent. 

“ N-NO PROBLEM, DAD! I-IT WAS SANS’ IDEA TO GIVE YOU PIZZA, HE SAID GREASY FOODS HELPED WITH THAT KIND OF THING!” Gaster smiled halfheartedly, “ Well, I’ll have to tell him thank you.” He looked over to Sans, feeling disheartened, “ Thanks, Sans.” Sans shrugged, leaning back into the couch, eyes roaming to the television. Gaster’s smile lessened somewhat. 

“ ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU?” Papyrus asked, coming up beside his father, looking to him with concern. Gaster looked to him with a soft smile, “ N-no thank you, my son. You’ve. . .” His eyes were rueful as he looked to the carpet, “ done more than enough.” Papyrus gave a forced smile, trying to look cheerful and replied, “ WELL, OKIE DOKE! . . .ARE YOU SURE-?” Papyrus felt like he had to do SOMETHING. 

“ Yes.” Gaster interrupted gently, “ I’m fine, I. . .” Gaster realized he wanted to get out of the house. “ I’m going to head down to the library, I. . .” Gaster smiled cautiously, “ have some books to return.” 

“ YOU SURE? I COULD COME WITH YOU.” Papyrus quickly offered but Gaster said quietly, “ I-I’d really just like to go alone, Papyrus, if that’s . . .ok with you.” Papyrus held a strained smile, “ OH. . .” Papyrus felt like crying, he had really messed up, hadn’t he? His request must have scared their father, it must have! Why else would he drink?! He was fine before! Papyrus must have somehow accidentally caused this!

“ O-OK.” His smile looked less convincing by the minute. Sans listened to them talk, dad was goin’ to the library? Did he want to clear his head? Or did he want to sneak off to Grillby’s to pour back some shots? Sans felt bitter. There was no way of knowing. 

“ Thank you.” Gaster said quietly, then he leaned in and whispered, “ By the way, my son, I didn’t. . .do what I did because of you. I just have poor self-control I guess.” Fake smiling, Gaster tried to explain, “ Please don’t feel responsible, you are doing everything to make this easier for me. I’m . . .so sorry I did this again.” Papyrus felt his sockets tear up. Orange pricks at the edges of his sockets, Gaster felt like the small teardrops leaked directly onto his soul turning it doleful. Papyrus wrapped him in another hug, Gaster hugged him back tightly, some black tears appearing in his own eyes. 

“ IT’S OK,” Papyrus held him strongly, “ I LOVE YOU, I STILL DO, I ALWAYS WILL. YOU’RE OUR DAD, YOU’RE THE BEST.” He sniffled a small bit, “ I LOVE YOU AND CARE ABOUT YOU, THAT’S WHY I JUST WANT YOU TO GET BETTER. FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING I SAID, OK? YOU’RE SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY NEEDS.” Papyrus sniffled again, “ JUST PLEASE GET BETTER.” He squeezed tighter and Gaster let his weight lean into Papyrus a moment, face pressed into his shoulder. His expression was downcast in gray clouds. He needed to do better. He would do better! He had to! He pulled away and Papyrus sniffled, faking a smile, “ NYEH HEH, SORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULDN’T BE CRYING, HE-HE IS STRONG! HE-HE. . .SHOULD BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU! HEH. . .” Gaster frowned, still holding onto Papyrus’ spine, he leaned in and pecked Papyrus tenderly on the cheekbone. 

“ I’m sorry, protecting you is my job. And I’ve been pretty awful at it recently.” W.D. replied as he pulled away, Papyrus watching intently, “ That is my fault, completely, and I’m so sorry.” 

Papyrus smiled, touched, soul feeling warm. That was so genuine. He loved his father so much. He was so happy that Gaster was sorry, h-he seemed like he wouldn’t do it again. That made Papyrus so happy. 

Sans rolled his eyes harshly on the couch, flipping the TV to a different channel. His eyes looked to his father and brother stubbornly. Look at them, he thought doggishly, Pap’s just feedin’ his bad behavior! He shouldn’t be letting him off so easy! Dad has to really know he can’t screw up like that! He should be more responsible! He’s a grown adult for stars’ sake! Sans sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly, looking back to the TV. Gaster looked over to him, hearing the sigh from the couch. 

Papyrus hadn’t caught it and assured, “ O-OK, WELL, I FORGIVE YOU, J-JUST NEXT TIME TRY YOUR BEST NOT TO DRINK, ALRIGHT? CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME O-OR CALL THE HOUSE, SANS CAN COME GET YOU.” Gaster looked back to his youngest and nodded, “ R-right.” He faked a smile, “ I’ll try my best.” He looked back to Sans warily. 

Sans was staring hard at the TV, Gaster stepped away from Papyrus, and with a frown, took a step towards the couch. “ Sans?” he asked. “ You alright?” 

Sans looked to him with a glower, “ considerin’ i’m not the one hungover and feelin’ stupid, yeah, i’m alright.” Gaster frowned, confirming his suspicion that his eldest was angry with him. “ Sans, I am so sorry about that. I-it was entirely my fault and-”

“ YEAH, it WAS. safe the speech, Pa, Pap can coddle you.” Sans looked back to the TV with a scowl, “ you freakin’ know better. . .” Gaster was taken back a bit, he crossed his arms over his chest and said again, feeling the need to, “ I am sorry.” 

“ and i’m sorry i had to pick your drunk ass up from work in front of that nice dinosaur chick!” Sans spat, causing Gaster to flinch, “ it was embarrassin’ as hell! what were you doin’? thinkin’?! Pap looks up to you! i looked up to you! what are you doin’ with your life?!” Gaster’s pride was stung immeasurably. Papyrus frowned strongly, stepping up and putting a hand on his father’s shoulder, “ HEY SANS,” he said softly, “ BE NICE, THAT’S-”

“ what?! not true?! it IS, Pap, and he needs to know that!” 

“ I know that!” Gaster shot, feeling the urge to cry but resisting it; feeling angry, Sans WAS right! But he didn’t need to be such an entitled BRAT about it! Gaster was an adult, he hadn’t been talked to like that in as long as he could remember! He was in charge of his own life. I can destroy it if I like! he thought stubbornly in anger.

“ then why’d you DO IT?!” Sans yelled, leaning forward aggressively on the couch, “ why’d you fuckin’ drink?!”

“ Because I just DID, OK?! It was there and I couldn’t control myself!” 

“ oh wow, great excuse, really that’s it? it was just ‘there’?” 

“ YES!” Gaster shouted in return, “ I’m not making excuses! You don’t have any right to talk to me like that!” 

“ oh yeah, what would you have done if i hadn’t come and got you, huh?!” Sans barked, face contorted in anger, “ you’d have gotten your ass fired! then the only monster you’d be talkin’ to was the guy in the unemployment line!” 

“ SHUT UP!” Gaster shrieked and Papyrus stepped in front of him, feeling distressed and shocked, “ SANS!” Pap shot, “ KNOCK IT OFF! YOU’RE BEING MEAN! DAD, IT’S OK. DON’T LISTEN TO HIM.” Papyrus stated, looking back at Gaster, holding his shoulders, “ You’re alright,” he cooed tenderly, “ Sans was just worried about you.” 

Gaster stared from Papyrus to Sans, who glared at him. Gaster was filled with such anger! But was it justified?. . .Was Sans. . .right? He looked down to the carpet and felt the urge to scream. Ugh! He felt so-so-ugh! He drug a hand over his face and then grabbed Papyrus’ arm, Papyrus blinked widely, “ We’re going to the library!” Gaster barked and Papyrus gave a “ NYEH!” as he was pulled. 

Sans ‘tch’ed, leaning back down into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at them as Gaster pulled Pap down the back hallway out to his workshop, Gaster collected the books in a hurry, and Sans heard the door from the workshop to the outside slam in less than a few moments. He scratched at the back of his neck vertebrae and wondered if he had been too harsh, he was just saying the truth. Gaster COULD have lost his job. He did have monster looking up to him. 

Sans. . .Sans frowned, looking off to the right wall, crossing his arms over his ribcage, Sans looked up to him. Gaster was the smartest monster he knew, and he was usually so responsible and always caring and earnest. And Sans knew he could do better. His father could move mountains, so Sans didn’t understand why he kept digging trenches of drowning liquor in between him and his goals. His father was working to make the underground a better place, to make him and Pap better monsters, so why did he have such a hard time working on himself? Sans knew he felt guilt for how he treated them when they were babies or whatever, he knew Gaster hated the monster he used to be! But he WASN’T him anymore! He could be anyone he wanted to be! So why was the grief-stricken, self-hating drunk the role he seemed to be committed to! Sans wanted to shame him out of ever touching a drop of liquor ever again. Sans wanted to fix him! Sans wanted him to fix himself! Because his father deserved that. To be healthy again. He didn’t want Pap to see this happen over and over. He wanted Gaster not to get better, but to be better. Addiction was a factor, of course it was, but enough was enough. You had to make the choice. You had to move on. Sans decided he’d treat his father better when his father treated himself better. When his father acted like he was someone worthy of being treated better. He frowned, sitting there.

He was justified. Someone had to be the bad cop. He sighed and looked down to the floor, and Papyrus never would be. Papyrus was too kind, too understanding, too merciful, so it was up to Sans to lay down the law of what was acceptable and what was not. But he didn’t like the fighting, his soul longed for his father’s touch and comfort, he didn’t want his father to hate him. He wanted dad to love him and dote on him and be his father’s treasured boy, but Sans had never been the favorite, and never would be. So, why pretend otherwise? That seemed pretty pointless, at least to him.


	17. I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we're so close to the end now. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, I hope you continue to enjoy the story as we near the end.

Papyrus eyed his father somewhat unsurely as they wandered through the blisteringly cold evening in Snowdin. His father had not grabbed his coat or bag or any of his other things. He wore just his turtleneck, slacks, and shoes, as they walked along. Gaster smashed the snow underfoot and Papyrus could swear the falling ice crystals died a swift but gruesome death of being melted when they got within a few inches of his dad’s skin. A cloud of foul anger surrounded the elder monster and Papyrus could only stay quiet for fear of further upsetting him. Gaster had the large sack of books in his arms, ‘The Reasons and Dangers Behind Incest’ at the top of the stack. Papyrus frowned at the sight. He remembered being very upset when he had discovered that book within his father’s workshop some time ago. He had leaped to the conclusion then that Gaster was disturbed and disapproving of their relationship; being quite disrespectful of it. But, Sans had told him that Gaster had only gotten such a book because he was worried about them. Papyrus chose to believe it. He thought most things, even if on the surface they looked unpleasant, had a good intention underneath. They just had to!

“ DAD?” he asked as they walked along, “ AREN’T YOU COLD?” Gaster frowned at him, with a trying not to be unpleasant expression, “ No, my son, I’m fine.” He returned his eyes to the road in front of them. Papyrus frowned and scratched behind his skull, well there went his cool dude scarf-giving moment. Oh, well, maybe another time. 

The door of the library was swung open and Papyrus found relief in the warmth that immediately surrounded him as he stepped inside. The dull brownish-peach carpet of the library and the colorful books on brown shelves greeted their sights. Gaster wiped his shoes on the welcome mat, knocking off some snow and Papyrus imitated him and copied the motion. There were a few monsters in the library this evening, one being a green skinned monster behind the front counter and two others being female monsters over by the large wooden table decorated by a large snow doily. 

The green skinned monster, wearing glasses and a faded orangish sweater, greeted, “ Ah, Doctor. Good to see you.” Gaster smiled with some strain and nodded in return, “ Good to see you too, Jox.” He wandered over and placed his books down with some effort, it was a fairly large stack. Papyrus hung back somewhat, looking over to the other monsters. They seemed to be packing up their things. One was short and round, pink, with a large eye and slightly yellowed jagged teeth. The other was yellow, taller, with a horn coming out of her forehead surrounded by blond hair. She wore a pink, pretty looking dress.

“ GOOD EVENING, LADIES!” he greeted, coming over and being friendly. He loved talking to the nice monsters of Snowdin, although he noticed most never wanted to talk for long, unless he was with Sans, maybe they were a little shy? 

They looked to him with slight surprise and then giggled. “ Hi, Papyrus.” the yellow-skinned one said, collecting some pencils and pens in front of her on the table. He grinned brightly. She knew who he was?! He must be really popular! “ HI, YES! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I HAVE ACCOMPANIED MY FATHER ON OUR IMPROMPTU OUTING TO THE LIBRARY!” The yellow one chuckled, “ Well, I can see that.” The pink, round one, eyed him with interest. 

“ WHAT WERE YOU LADIES DOING HERE?! READING ABOUT PUZZLES?!” he asked with excitement, maybe while they were here, he could check out some new puzzle books, that would be fun! Or some new picture books! That would also be fun! 

They looked to each other with an disbelieving but bemused expression and the horned one responded, “ We work here, Papyrus, we write the Newspaper.” 

“ WOWIE! THAT’S COOL! IS IT FUN TO WORK ON THE NEWSPAPER?!” The yellow girl nodded, “ Well, of course. There’s never anything to report, so we just fill it with comics and games!” 

“ WOW, THAT IS A COOL JOB, ALMOST AS COOL AS MY JOB! I’M GOING TO BE A SENTRY OF SNOWDIN! I GOT MY ACCEPTANCE LETTER TODAY IN THE MAIL!” 

The woman smiled politely, “ Wow, um, congrats.” 

“ THANK YOU!” he replied happily. He looked and the pink monster was now squinting at him. 

“ That look in your. . .socket. You’re someone who has difficulty solving junior jumble, aren’t you?” she said, out of nowhere. He blinked at her a moment, widely. 

Gaster asked Jox, who was currently removing the date cards from each of the books, which he found all rather strange in subject matter, but hey who was he to say what a fancy New Home scientist was to read, “ Where is the young, feline monster? I thought he usually took this shift.” 

“ Oh.” Jox said with a disapproving and put-off expression, “ Him. Yeah, he quit. Left town too. Said he was moving to Hotland to be on some hot TV show, with Mettoon, or whatever.” Gaster shrugged, that being explanation enough, and gave an “ Ah!” as Papyrus nearly knocked him over, hands grabbing onto his father’s shoulder in excitement. 

“ DAD! DAD! DAD!” 

“ Goodness, what?!” Gaster replied as Papyrus shook him slightly and then spun him, Gaster was slightly dazed as Papyrus exclaimed, “ THAT LADY OVER THERE IS PSYCHIC, FATHER! SHE KNEW I HAD TROUBLE WITH JUNIOR JUMBLE! ISN’T THAT ASTOUNDING?!” Papyrus looked between his father and the monster with the short legs and large eye. She giggled with her friend. Gaster looked over with wide eyes before looking back to his son, “ Papyrus, honey, ‘psychic’s are not real. You know everything has a scientific and logical explanation.” 

“ BUT DAD! SHE REALLY KNEW!” The women finished gathering their things, and started towards the door. They wore coy smiles as they left, saying smugly with departure, “ Goodnight, Doctor. Goodnight, Mr.Sentry.” They giggled to each other, as if that second thing was funny to them; which it was. Papyrus? The town weirdo? A sentry? Oh yeah, they were safe in his eccentrically dressed hands. 

Mr.Sentry? Gaster thought in confusion as Papyrus waved enthusiastically, “ GOODNIGHT, LADIES! HAVE A GOOD REST OF YOUR EVENING!” He looked back to Gaster with a smile, “ HEY, DAD, I HAD AN IDEA THAT MIGHT CHEER YOU UP!” Gaster cocked an eye and asked hesitantly, “ Wait, did you receive a letter today?” 

Papyrus nodded vigorously, oh my stars! He had forgotten to tell his dad with all of his father’s drinking distractions! “ YES, OH MY GOSH! I GOT AN ACCEPTANCE LETTER! ME AND SANS ARE BOTH OFFICIALLY SENTRIES OF SNOWDIN! WE’RE MEETING WITH UNDYNE TOMORROW!” Gaster smiled warmly, “ Oh, I’m so happy for you, Papyrus. You and your brother.” Gaster leaned forward and gave Papyrus a warm hug which Papyrus returned gratefully. He was so glad his father was excited for them! He knew he’d come around!

“ NOW I CAN PROTECT YOU EVEN MORE!” Papyrus pronounced, and Gaster chuckled gently, pulling back. “ Well, thank you, but I really don’t need protecting.” Papyrus held a triumph hand over his head, posing like a hero. “ I WILL FIGHT OFF THE ALCOHOL!” 

Gaster’s eye twitched, oh right, the only thing he needed saving from was himself. As usual. He sighed and said quietly, “ My son please don’t say that so loud.” Papyrus looked back down with wide sockets and slowly lowered his arm as Gaster said again, “ I am proud of you though, I know you and Sans will both do a great job.” Papyrus smiled warmly. 

“ AW, THANKS, DAD.” His father was so sweet. Gaster felt much more comfortable with the idea now that he had discussed it personally and privately with Undyne, though a part of him still worried it would be dangerous. “ No problem, my son. . . So, um, I’m sorry to interrupt you. What was your idea?” 

“ OH, YES!” Papyrus said with a wide grin, “ I WAS WONDERING IF WE COULD GET SOME LIBRARY BOOKS AND YOU COULD READ ONE FOR ME TONIGHT!” Gaster blinked widely, “ I-I thought you didn’t want me to read to you anymore because you thought you were too old for that.” Papyrus smiled warmly, “ WELL, I DID, BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT FOR YOU TO LOVE ME LIKE THAT, WE HAD TO BE THE WAY ME AND SANS ARE. BUT NOW I KNOW THAT ISN’T TRUE. WE’RE SPECIAL AND DIFFERENT AND OUR RELATIONSHIP IS UNIQUE AND IT SHOULD STAY THAT WAY! I LOVE YOU READING ME BEDTIME STORIES AND I KNOW YOU LOVE IT TOO!” Gaster blushed, oh my gosh, his son was so cute. 

“ SO WILL YOU, PLEASE?” Papyrus asked with fluttering sockets, leaning down to Gaster slightly. Gaster nodded, clearing his throat, “ W-well, of course, I um-” 

“ YAY! NYEH HEH HEH! VICTORY AGAIN FOR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Gaster chuckled affectionately and Papyrus motioning over to the bookcases, encouraged, “ COME ON! LET’S PICK ONE OUT!” 

The house was quiet, it was dark outside. Nine o’clock. Papyrus’ bedtime. He yawned happily, snuggled into his bed. Gaster’s calm eyes traced over the simple words on the page, sitting in his chair beside the bedside. “ The little dog ran far, so far, with the hope that he would once again find his friend.” Gaster turned the book to Papyrus, who looked sleepily to the pictures. “ IS HE GOING TO FIND HIM?” he asked slowly and Gaster chuckled, finding the grogginess adorable. 

“ I think so, Papyrus.” Gaster turned the page. Outside, Sans was walking up the steps, going to his room. He had watched some more TV after Pap and dad had left, but not for long. For as he had surfed and surfed, nothing pleased him, so he then shut the TV off, went into the kitchen and lazily chewed some cinnamon buns, he felt melancholy in there all alone. He watched the clock and ate another and another, even though he wasn’t hungry. He wished there was some beer around to make him feel better. Though, if today had taught him anything, it should be you shouldn’t use alcohol to deal with your emotions. 

Now, he was trudging up to bed, where he’d probably skip brushing his teeth and flop down into the unmade blankets and sheets and try his best to sleep. He slowed outside of Papyrus’ door, which was left open a crack. 

“ The little dog searched under bridges, around bends, even by the beach, but could not find his friend.” That was dad. He's reading to Pap, Sans guessed. His stride slowed and then stopped. “ WOW, HE SURE IS. . .IS SEARCHING FAR, DAD.” 

“ He sure is.” Gaster’s voice was warm and comforting, like a mother’s embrace. Sans found himself frown, hands finding his pockets insecurely, as he listened. “ But still the little dog did not give up. He searched on high rooftops, and by the bay, and in alleyways.” 

“ HE MUST LOVE HIS FRIEND VERY MUCH.” Sans’ heard a yawn from his little brother. “ DO YOU- YOU-” He sounded so tired. “ YOU LOVE ME THAT MUCH?” 

A soft chuckle like rich, liquid caramel, Sans felt his pelvis warm. “ Of course I do, I love you more than anything.” 

“ WOULD YOU SEARCH FOR ME ON. . .ON ROOFTOPS?” 

“ Heh, yes, of course I would.” 

“ AND-AND. . .BY THE BAY?” 

“ Absolutely.” 

“ AND IN THE-?”

“ And in the alleyways, and under bridges, around bends, by the beach. I’d search the whole Underground and further for you, my son.” The voice was. . .so. . .strong and gentle, so stable and reassuring. So honest. Sans sunk his shoulders down, eyes frowning to the carpet. 

“ WOW-” Yawn. “ YOU, YOU MUST REALLY. . .LOve me. . .” 

“ I do.” 

“ I-I. . .I love you too.” 

“ I know, my son.” Sans assumed Papyrus had fallen asleep for the story did not continue. He waited a moment more, or maybe two or three, leaning towards the door, to try and hear movement from the inside. He startled as he heard the chair oh so quietly slide out and gentle footfalls begin to approach the door. He looked around in panic, c-could he make it to his room in time? O-or the bathroom? Or-? Oh, right. Teleporting. He teleported into the bathroom with some sweat on his skull. He snatched his toothbrush out of the cup and tried to look busy. 

Sans was fumbling with the toothpaste tube as Gaster padded up to the door. W.D. tapped on the open door frame with a small frown. Sans looked over with a tense expression; frozen with an uncomfortable face as Gaster began softly, “ Hey, listen, Sans, I. . .I thought about what you said.” Sans blinked widely in surprise as his father looked down to the black and white tile and said honestly, “ I. . .I really am embarrassed and ashamed of my behavior today, the fact that you had to get involved was, honestly very compromising and unfair. . .” Gaster looked up with a frown still, shrugging slightly. “ Unfair to you.” 

He gave a small sigh, stepping into the frame further. “ I understand you might need some time to forgive me, and I respect that, but-” Gaster looked to him, his pale face cast in regret and longing, “ but if you could perhaps still see me as someone worthy of respect, someone worthy of being looked up to, I. . .” Gaster deflated slightly in stature, slipping his hands in his slacks pockets, eyes finding the floor again, “ it would mean everything to me. You two are my children. You are MY child, and-” he looked up with slightly awkward expression, half-smile half-frown, “ your opinion of me really matters. I love you.” 

Sans felt an arrow through his soul. Fuck this old man and how perfect he was! An internal Sans pounded on an imaginary desk, it wasn’t fair! Remember how obnoxious he was when he was drunk! Remember! Remember! 

Sans stared at him for a long moment, eye sockets slowly getting glossy, he held the toothbrush in one hand frozen. He looked to his father with deep eyes, and his words came from his soul as he replied, “ i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cutest shit ever.


	18. Because I Wasn't Enough

“ And you have your cell phone, Papyrus?”

“ YES, FATHER!” Papyrus replied perkily with a salute to the skull. 

“ And you won't be too cold?” Gaster fretted, grabbing forward and arranging Papyrus’ red scarf to better protect his bones from the cold. Sans snickered quietly and said, “ dad, he ALWAYS wears that, he’ll be fine.” 

“ Y-YES!” Papyrus added, voice slightly muffled because of how Gaster had arranged the scarlet fabric up by his teeth. He wanted to alleviate the woes of their anxious father! There was no need to fret; the Great Papyrus and his awesome, if lazy, brother would have a wonderful first day as sentries! “ I AM VURY WARHM!” he reassured as he reached up to pull down the scarf slightly. 

He wore a small red jacket, cropped like the rest of his battle-body, after Gaster had insisted he would be cold in just his normal attire. They had mused for a moment and then Sans had suggested the coats. Gaster had bought them a while ago, and Sans had stuck them in one of the cupboards in the kitchen and then forgotten about them. Papyrus was so happy! He loved this new red jacket that slipped snugly over his battle body’s white top, it was so stylish! And daddy had bought it for him! That made him the happiest skeleton the world! 

Gaster looked between the two young men with worry, he was standing across from them near the front door inside their house. “ And what about you, Sans?” he asked, looking over his eldest son with a soft frown that held concern and disapproval. “ You’re wearing basically nothing!” he worried and Sans blushed at the comment and said, “ DAD.” with the exasperation of a son with his father. “ i wear this everyday. we’re not goin’ anywhere special, we’ll just be in Snowdin.” he explained with a dry twitch of his permanent smile. 

“ Not true.” Gaster smoothly argued, “ You’ll be out in the Snowdin wilderness, wandering around in the elements. You’re usually not out in the cold for more than a few minutes, Sans.” 

“ THAT IS TRUE, BROTHER!” Papyrus chimed, raising a calm pointer finger, coated in his crayon red gloves. “ YOU ONLY REALLY LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR GRILLBY’S!” Sans frowned at him and replied, “ well, i-i do other stuff too. like i-i’ve been gettin’ dad from work.” he decided with a definite nod of his skull, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. Gaster smiled calmly and said, “ That is true.” Sans looked to him for a moment and then looked down to the floor, a thin blue blush on his skull at how wonderfully comforting his father’s smile was. 

Papyrus gave a small laugh, “ NYEH HEH HEH! I GUESS THAT IS TRUE! BUT STILL, YOU MOSTLY JUST TELEPORT! ARE YOU SURE YOU’LL BE OK WITH ALL THE WALKING?” the younger skeleton asked with concern eyes, I mean his older brother was so lazy, what if he got tired from all the patrolling? Sans was blushing with annoyance as he went to assure he would be fine when Papyrus suggested, the brightest grin on his face, “ I CAN ALWAYS CARRY YOU IF YOU GET TOO TIRED!” Sans blushed further at that, and the fact that Gaster gave a calm little giggle, like the soft chime of snowflakes making impact with the snowy carpeting. 

“ i-i’ll be just fine, bro!” Sans assured, flustered, brushing off the concern and pulling up his hood, “ can we just go already?” Gaster giggled again and Sans found himself staring, the sound injuring a part of him that was supposed to be his higher reason and self-restraint. 

“ Well, I still insist you put on your new jacket. I bought it for you, Sans.” Gaster said seriously, reaching down and pulling it out of the bag. Papyrus averted his eyes up to the ceiling, practicing his own self-restraint when Gaster bent over. Gaster offered out the new, slightly thicker hoodie, and Sans squirmed in place and denied, “ but Pa, i’m fine. i like this one. it’s, heh, a HOOD jacket.” He winked and Gaster rolled his eyes with affection, Papyrus stamped a red boot down and exclaimed, “ SANS!” with a disapproving look on his face. 

Sans chuckled and said, “ really, i’m ok.” Gaster sighed and gave in, “ Well, alright.” turning slowly with a frown on his face. Papyrus looked to how Sans’ frown twitched empathically for their father. He couldn’t believe that lazybones sometimes! He could just wear the new hoodie over his old one! Twice the warmth! Was he embarrassed to accept the gift or something? Papyrus considered it, putting a hand to his lower jaw, eye lights training to the floor. 

Gaster handed his sons over their bagged lunches he had prepared this morning and said, “ Ok. What do you do if you have any problems?” 

“ WE CALL YOU!” Papyrus chirped as he took the lunch happily. Sans blushed and felt like such a kid right now, jeez! “ dad, we’re grown ups, we’ll be FINE.” he said as he took the lunch less enthusiastically. Gaster frowned and Sans caught how his shoulders deflated slightly. “ R-right, of course,” Gaster smiled and said, “ W-well, still call me if you need anything, anything at all.” Gaster reached forward and put a hand on both of their shoulders, his eyes gleaming with parenteral pride and loving affection, “ Oh, I’m so proud of both of you. My precious children’s first job.” Papyrus beamed with joy, skull lighting up with light orange and bright grin. Sans shrunk back into his pulled up blue hood, skull a chilly azul, m-man, that made him feel like such a loser. He was twenty-one, and this was his first job. He was SUCH a lazy asshole. 

Gaster gave them an affectionate rub again and then pulled away, feeling his eyes get glossy. He was so happy for them, he felt right then, that he had done a really good job raising them. I mean look at them, Papyrus’ stunning grin, Sans’ sheepishness, they were fine young men and Gaster then could not have wished he had done one thing different; for they were perfect, despite all his imperfections, all the things he wished he could change about himself, all his internal strife and anguish, he had done something good. Something he wouldn’t change for anything. 

“ Do you want me to walk you to your meeting place with Undyne?” he asked and Sans blurted, “ no!” His deep voice sounding like it was waved in panic. Gaster and Papyrus blinked to him and he chuckled nervously and elaborated, “ i-i mean, we can find her. th-thanks though.” 

Papyrus cocked an eye socket at his brother, he didn’t get it. He knew his older brother pined after their father, probably as much as he did, and Papyrus knew how. . .FRUSTRATING that could be. To have such a kind, earnest, intelligent, a-attractive, very attractive, man around you all the time. He understood that those feelings could be scary, overwhelming even! He wondered if Sans was scared of his feelings towards Gaster too. . .Papyrus considered it a second. H-he had been planning to do something to make his shy brother come out of his shell! He was going to ask Gaster for a goodbye kiss, for both of them! But, he looked to Sans, as his brother cleared his throat and said, “ have a good day at work, stay out of trouble.” to their father.

Gaster blushed slightly and said, “ Y-yes, thank you. Y-you. . .” He smiled was so touched and so earnest. “ you too.” Sans nodded and turned to leave through the front door. 

Papyrus decided maybe it wasn’t such a wise plan. He shouldn’t push his brother into situations he wasn’t comfortable with yet, Sans was always the one that insisted they take it slow when it came to their romantic relationship with dad. Papyrus suspected a part of it was because Sans was the one who had an issue going too fast, that the desire wasn't necessarily motivated by Gaster or his drinking issues, though those might be factors. 

He gave his father a loving smile and grabbed forward and put an affectionate hand on his shoulder, “ I LOVE YOU, FATHER! I’LL SEE YOU LATER TODAY!” Gaster smiled happily and giggled, melting Papyrus’ soul a bit. “ I love you too, my son. Indeed, if the angel chooses to bless me with the sight of you both again.” Papyrus blushed happily and reached forward and gave Gaster a kiss on the cheek.

Gaster blushed and wanted to reach out and grab Papyrus and pull him into a deep hug and kiss him further. W.D. blushed more at the thoughts, oh, I’ve gone simply mad, haven’t I? Imagined if I told my past self I’d be thinking such things. He’d say, ‘Those abominations?’ or ‘What are you thinking, your own children, you immoral creep?!’. Gaster rolled his eyes at the thoughts, what an idiot I was. 

Gaster leaned out the doorway and waved goodbye, “ Remember to call if you need anything! Good luck! I-I-” His dark cheeks were round and balled with elation and a fierce peace in his core. Even with the bracing cold, the warmth of his soul kept him feeling happily toasty. He felt so happy, so happy he was glad he didn’t have an alcoholic overdose all those times, glad he lived through all those dark, bitter days; alone in the lab, prodding at his subjects with an emptiness that corrupted his innards, his soul, and made life feel so tedious, so drab, so endless. “ I love you two! Have a good day at work!” 

Sans sighed at the goodbye, causing a warm puff of air outside his permanent grin to appear. Papyrus looking to his brother with interest before being pulled away with his father's call, looking over his shoulder, a endeared smile on his face. Oh! His father said he loved him! That made him so very happy! They were too far away to call back now, though he wished he could scream how much he loved Gaster to all the underground. “ SOMETHING WRONG, BROTHER?” he asked calmly after a moment and Sans looked to him with strained eyes, “ he’s like a different monster.” 

Papyrus blinked widely as Sans confessed, looking down to the dirt-packed street of their hometown, “ he’s so soft and affectionate now. he just says what he’s honestly thinkin’.” 

Papyrus chuckled softly, “ ISN’T THAT A GOOD THING, BROTHER? HE KNOWS HE DOESN’T HAVE TO HIDE!” Sans looked up and nodded, but Papyrus could tell by the twitch his smile and the sullen shade of his eye lights something was wrong. “ ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus asked as they walked, reaching down and putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “ I KNOW YOU AND HIM FOUGHT LAST NIGHT OVER THE DRINKING AND EVERYTHING.” Papyrus looked away to the side at the word drinking. 

Sans watched his little brother carefully and reached up and put his hand on Papyrus’ gloved hand on his shoulder, before pulling it down gently, which Papyrus’ allowed, and intertwined them. “ yeah, i’m fine, Pap. everythin’ is fine.” Papyrus looked down but the forlorn nature of Sans’ sockets was not gone. 

He frowned and said, “ SANS. I’VE KNOWN YOU FOR A LONG TIME.” He gave his brother’s hand a comforting squeeze as they walked together, making soft and powerful pads on the ground. “ YOU CAN NOT FOOL THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus grinned a moment, bringing his other hand to his chest, then his expression returned to being more serious as he said softly, “ I know when you’re sad.” Sans chuckled and he looked forward, it sounded almost bitter. 

“ i’m not sad, Pap.” 

“ YOU ARE!” Papyrus insisted, frowning, and Sans scowled at him and said, “ i’m not.” Papyrus stopped and Sans was forced to, because of their connection at the fingers, and stared at him harshly. Papyrus blinked softly and said, “ I’m sorry, Sans, I just want to know what’s WRONG! IS IT ABOUT GASTER?” 

“ when isn’t it.” Sans said with a grumpy frown on his face and Papyrus frowned and squatted down slightly so they were on head-level. “ PLEASE TELL ME? THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES HE WON’T GET ANGRY.” Sans huffed in annoyance and then denied, “ no!” looking out to the library’s storefront, pretty quiet this morning, with the exception of Jex, the main librarian with green skin that seemed to be cleaning the windows of the building. 

Papyrus frowned and felt a little desperate, “ I-IS IT-. . .” He blurted, “ I-IS IT CAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU REALLY REALLY WANT TO GET SEXY WITH HIM BUT YOU FEEL GUILTY A-AND YOU OLDER BROTHER WON’T LET YOU?!” Jex turned in shock and Sans’ eye sockets went dark and he began to pull Papyrus quickly towards the side of the road. Papyrus blinked in confusion and thought, yes! I must be right on the metaphorical nose! Way to go, Papyrus! Thank you, Papyrus! Papyrus internally dialogued, now Sans can open up to me about his woes!

Sans brought them along the side of orange-bricked library, squeezing them in tightly, giving the illusion of privacy, between the thick stone and chilled, snow-dusted pine trees. A strong blush was on his skull as he stopped and spun around, releasing Papyrus’ hand, looking at his clueless bro. 

“ Pap, not so loud!” he hissed quietly, to start off, “ you know you’re not allowed to talk about that stuff out of the house!” Papyrus blushed sheepishly and said, “ OH.” poking his fingers together in abashment, he sometimes forgot about that rule. I mean he accidentally spilled it to a lot of people it seemed, like Undyne, and Flowey, and well, he was sure one or two other monsters. 

“ and NO.” Sans said strictly, glancing him up and down critically, “ that’s your problem.” Papyrus blushed further and gave a nervous laugh, scratching at the back of his neck vertebrae, “ I-IS IT? NYEH HEH, I-I BARELY EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I SAID.” He chuckled nervously and Sans rolled his eye lights. Papyrus knew how anal his older brother was about his attraction to Papa. 

Sans looked to him with small disapproval and Papyrus continued on, “ I-I ONLY ASKED BECAUSE YOU-YOU AREN'T ACCEPTING ANY AFFECTION FROM HIM AND I THINK IT’S STRANGE! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WERE UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING! IF I COULD HELP!” Papyrus shrunk down meekly and said, “ I love you, brother, I just want to help you be as happy as you can be.” At this, Sans looked less critical and more guilty. He reached forward and said, “ i-i’m sorry, Pap, i know. i-i love you too. i’m,” he sighed, shoulders sinking and the unfolding of his arms, he looked up with sorry eyes, “ sorry, i’ve been really mean today, huh?” 

Papyrus shook his head no, “ N-NO! JUST A BIT GRUMPY, I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO PRY OR MAKE YOU SAD! THE GREAT PAPYRUS JUST WANTED TO HELP! I-I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU HAD THE SAME ISSUE WITH AS I DID BUT-” Papyrus looked down to the ground, “ BUT I WAS WRONG. . .” He looked up and Sans gave him a softer grin, “ h-hey, it’s ok, Pap. i’m sorry if my, uh, weird behavior has been bothin’ you. ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong, in fact, i mean you’ve been doin’ a real good job with your f-feelings towards him.” Sans blushed and scratched behind his skull, glancing to the building side. “ sorry.” 

“ IT’S OK! D-DON’T BE SORRY, JUST,” Papyrus reached forward gently, with tender sockets, taking Sans’ smaller hand in his own. “ KNOW I’M HERE FOR YOU.” Pap pleaded, looking down to Sans’ sockets, “ AND I’M ALWAYS HERE TO LISTEN.” Sans watched his younger brother’s face for a moment, looking for things he knew wouldn’t be there, doubt, begrudingness, ingenuousness, but there was none of any of the culprits. There never was. He should know better than that now. He sighed and came forward and hugged Paprus around the ribs, snuggling into his warmth, enjoying the solid mass. 

“ thanks, bro. you are. . .so cool.” That didn’t even begin to describe it, but it was all he could manage to get out. Papyrus smiled, touched, and laughed cheerfully, “ NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE MOST COOL!” He hugged Sans back strongly and gave him a clank on the top of the head as a warm skeleton kiss. “ But so are you, ok?” Papyrus remided with a smile and Sans looked up with glossy sockets. 

“ s-sure ya wanna know?” Sans questioned, feeling weak and vulnerable and found out, in Papyrus’ long arms, now clothed in the rich red jacket of puffy winter fabric Gaster had gotten for him. He looked away to the ground, grin twitching self-deprecatingly. “ it’s pretty dumb.” 

Papyrus shook his head no, “ OF COURSE, I WANT TO KNOW! AND IT’S NOT DUMB, BROTHER! IT’S YOUR FEELINGS! Sans looked back up, slightly surprised for a moment, and then a genuine smile grew, eyes watering a bit with tears, “ thanks, bro. . .you really are. . .so cool.” 

“ NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus brought a hand up to gently wipe Sans’ tears from his sockets before they went to slip down his skull, “ NO PROBLEM, BROTHER,” Papyrus’ sockets shone with brave love, brave enough to protect Sans’ from all his fears and from anything else. “ LET ME BEAR THE BURDEN WITH YOU. I WANT TO.” Sans nodded, blushing slightly, as he reached up and rubbed under the other socket Papyrus didn’t get. “ o-ok.” he said weakly. 

They sat, back to back, by the side of the library, hand in hand, packed lunches by their sides. 

Sans looked out to the treetops as he said softly, “ i just feel like i’m not good enough for him, not good at all compared to you.” Papyrus wanted to blurt that was utter nonsense! That his brother was so awesome and smart and cool! But he didn’t want to interrupt. He said he would listen. 

Sans let go of Papyrus’ hand for a moment, leaning his elbows on his loosely pulled up legs and said, eye lights out to the trees, “ i-i can’t compete with you, and i’m just so generally mean to him, he loves me cause he has too, not cause there’s actually much to love.” Sans shrugged, eyes lights tired, out to the forest, “ i wish i could be kinder, better, merciful, like you.” Sans explained, looking to Pap with pained sockets, “ but i’m just not like that.” He shrugged, looking away again, “ i guess i was just born wrong or somethin’.” Papyrus’ frown fell open in sadness, reaching forward to hold gently onto Sans’ shoulder but Sans shocked him to shortness when he added, “ i mean he made me first. then you. cause i wasn’t good enough. i’ve only got one hp, Pap.” 

He sighed out, sadly, closing his eyes in sorrowful resignation, leaning deeply back against the building, “ he made you because i wasn’t enough.” He opened his eyes, looking up far to the sky, their dark brown sky, the cavern roof, “ and he’s not wrong. you’re perfect and i love you so so much,” he looked to Papyrus, making sure his little brother didn’t feel guilty, “ you’re awesome, none of this is in the least bit your fault. it’s mine. i-i just feel like i’m not loved enough, i mean compared to you,” Sans said, reaching a hand out with a pleading expression, towards Pap, trying to desperately communicate his thoughts without hurting anyone, “ n-not that it’s dad’s fault either, cause it isn’t. i’m n-not sayin’ that, he’s fine, it’s just uh, i-” 

“ SANS.” Papyrus said calmly, stopping his brother’s stammering. Sans looked to him sadly. “ yes, bro?” Papyrus reached forward and put a caring hand on Sans’ bare knee, his shorts having fallen a bit because of how he had his legs pulled up. Pap looked at him with careful love, “ You are so so worthy of being loved, me and dad both think so. You’re so smart,” Papyrus praised, “ and selfless and strong, so what if you’re a bit of a lazybones?” Papyrus smiled to him lovingly and said, “ I love you no matter what and I hope you know that you are just as good as me, even though, yes, I am great.” Sans chuckled, feeling his spirits lifted slightly. Papyrus carried on placidly, “ And I think you don’t feel as loved because you push his affections away and he doesn’t know to go after you. Maybe he doesn’t want to crowd you or upset you. You know father would never want to do something like that.” 

Sans nodded with a sigh, “ yeah,” he wore an awkward grin, “ Pop is a lot like that.” Papyrus nodded happily and enthused, “ HE LOVES YOU AND WANTS TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! JUST LIKE I DO!” Sans blushed softly as Papyrus explained, “ I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, BROTHER!” Sans reached out and gently rested his hands on Papyrus’ hand which sat on his knee. “ thanks, bro.” he rubbed the warm bone soothingly. 

“ NO PROBLEM, I-I, I KNOW I’M NOT AN EXPERT BUT IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD JUST ACCEPT HIS AFFECTION WHEN HE GIVES IT, AND GIVE HIM SOME TOO!” Papyrus looked so kind in Sans’ eyes as he explained, “ YOU CAN MAKE GOOD CHOICES, SANS, BETTER CHOICES. YOU CAN BE ANY WAY YOU WANT TO BE. AND NO MATTER WHAT WAY YOU PICK, WE’LL STILL LOVE YOU. BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT FAMILY IS FOR!” 

Sans nodded with a smile. “ y-yeah, thanks, Pap.” he said quietly after a moment. He. . .he felt a little better. Pap’s reassurance often went a long way. Papyrus nodded, with a feeling of victory and love in his chest, “ NOW, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT TO GO?” 

“ y-yeah.” Sans began to get up and Papyrus pronounced, “ GOOD!” and leapt up. Sans stiffened in shock, eye sockets growing huge, as Papyrus plucked him up and swung him over his shoulder! “ P-pap?!” Sans exclaimed in surprise, Papyrus announced strongly, “ WE’VE GOT TO MAKE IT TO OUR MEETING PLACE WITH UNDYNE ON TIME, BROTHER! IT’S OUR FIRST DAY AS OFFICIAL SENTRIES OF SNOWDIN!” 

“ w-wait, bro?!” Sans exclaimed in shock as Papyrus took off running, making the elder skeleton grab onto his back for dear life, feeling like an abused sack of potatoes. He looked back to Papyrus in distress. Why couldn’t they just teleport?!


	19. Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! The last chapter in Gaster Part Two( I still can't believe that's the official title, oh well. ;) ) I hope you all enjoyed the ride! Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kodus! I hope none of you mind the non-traditional plot structure of this one. It doesn't have a normal rising action, climax, falling action, kind of thing. It's more of the natural flow of just putting together their relationship. I felt it was necessary because at the end of Gastfont One, while they confess, I felt it left so many things open about where they were heading next. So I wrote this fic to bring closure to that. I hope you all had a ton of fun reading it and I wanted to thank you for joining me for the ride, I've been writing this series for years and it means a lot to me as an author and a person. When everything I did was bad and life was hard, this fic was good and made me smile, it made me feel like my ideas and I myself mattered. I wanted to let you know, if you're going through a hard time, if you're scared, if you feel alone, or feel worthless, if you're ashamed and anxious, it's going to be ok. Life is hard, it's so hard, I don't think anyone warns you about that, but you are so so brave to keep going. Never be ashamed of who you are or what you like, you're an amazing person with more worth than you know. Please love yourself as much as Gaster loves the boys and they love him, you deserve it. Sorry for all the rambling, I hope you enjoy this final chapter ^u^ *hearts and kisses to all of you*

Things just kind of fell into place. After so long of agonizingly fighting for peace, for acceptance, against yourself, against one another, Sans found it quite a shock. That everyone was just so happy? His dad was brighter than he had ever seen him; smiling, laughing, and being open and honest. He went to work as usual, helped around the house that Papyrus fought him to clean first. Sans sometimes would laugh as they would clean the other’s bedroom and the other would have to thank them, the victor wearing a satisfied smirk, while the other kept a forced grin of politeness. The kind acts were nearly passive-aggressive and Sans swore they thought of it as a competition. Sans and Pap began their job as sentries and it was easier than Sans had thought it would be, sometimes he patrolled around the forest with Papyrus, Papyrus showing off his endless puzzles he had begun to create with creativity and zeal, but most of the time he just hung around at his sentry stand, listening to the wind blow and keeping his eyes from flickering closed and falling asleep. 

The three of them began to go on regular ‘dates’ as Papyrus deemed them. Sometimes they consisted of playing board games on the living room floor, Papyrus boasting with good spirit he was going to win and Gaster and Sans watching with amusement; sometimes they exchanged eye-contact as they listened to him, as if to communicate, ‘should we let him win?’. Sometimes they did, sometimes they didn’t. If the game was strategy based, Gaster and Sans sometimes played hard against each other, but his dad was good, so smart sometimes Sans didn’t even realize his father’s trap until it was too late. Sans usually then gave up and let dad win. He was lazy after all. 

They went swimming in waterfall as Papyrus had wanted and Sans had blushed harshly as Gaster had let his coat slip off his shoulders and exposed his white chest; smooth, tone, a large scar across his back. Papyrus had asked with concern what it was from, “ Back in the War, my son.” His father had shrugged, laughing softly, “ It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” and Sans had watched him closely. Then he had smiled. Gaster’s eyes were bright, his stance relaxed, there was an earnestness. Sans believed him. Things didn’t hurt anymore.

Sans tried not to push his father’s affections away and would now reach out and take his hand, even if it was embarrassing and even though the smile Gaster grew was so excited, it made the little skeleton want to melt into a puddle! Papyrus and Gaster often kissed and Sans always felt so weird when he watched it, his baby bro was always so confident, Gaster too, he thought maybe one of them would be shy but they weren’t. It made him feel so strange. He’d be a blushing mess if that were him, he sometimes averted his eyes and sometimes just stared.

Sans and Papyrus continued their relationship as they always had, when Gaster wasn’t home sometimes it was as if nothing had changed. They supported each other and told secrets, and Sans annoyed Papyrus entirely and thoroughly with puns, they kissed and snuggled and Sans sexually teased his brother and then fucked him. It was good, as it always had been.

It was the day. Sans sat on the bed as Papyrus fussed over his father’s bow tie. “ IT HAS TO BE PERFECT, FATHER!” Gaster chuckled and said, “ Yes, of course.” glancing into the mirror in his bedroom, the strange 70 degree angle Papyrus seemed to think was best for his bow tie was odd but not altogether unlovable. Sans surveyed his father’s tall form, sleek and less skinny than it had been just a few weeks ago, Sans had really been harassing him about food and making sure he ate enough. Sans looked with humor to the small bulge around Gaster’s stomach and wondered if he was overdoing it. 

Gaster looked over and caught Sans staring, Sans blushed as Gaster asked, smiling, “ Ready, Sans?” Sans nodded sheepishly, “ yup. never been an event more SUITED for me.” 

Gaster chuckled warmly and Papyrus exclaimed, “ SANS!” with shock, slamming down a boot. “ NOT TODAY! NOT ON DAD’S SPECIAL DAY!” The three of them were all dressed up in tuxedos for the opening ceremony of the CORE. It was finished now. Months of hard sweat and work. Now, the underground would be powered from the smallest house to the biggest one. 

Sans nodded, with a lazy grin, shrugging, “ right, right, i gotcha.” Mischievousness on the father’s face, Gaster lifted an eye ridge, wearing a smirk as he added, “ Oh, come on, Papyrus, that one was good-” Gaster leaned forward to a wide-socketed Papyrus and pulled on his orange bow-tie playfully, “ had me all TIEd up.” Gaster winked at Sans and Sans exploded into laughter. He had never heard his father make a pun before, not in all his years of being alive! This must be a special day indeed. 

“ D-DAD?!” Papyrus exclaimed in shock and looked slightly betrayed. Gaster giggled and pulled back, “ Sorry, my son, honestly I’m not even sure if that one made sense. Did I do it right, Sans?” he asked, looking over to his eldest son. Sans nodded, “ heh, heh, yup.” giving a wink of his own, “ puns are absolutely SUITED for you.” Papyrus groaned in disgust, complaining, “ YOU ALREADY USED THAT ONE!” But both Sans and Gaster could see a small pull of smile fighting at his teeth.

Gaster chuckled and looked down at his silver watch, “ Boys, we may need to have Sans teleport us.” He looked up to Sans, “ Is that ok?” he asked and Sans nodded, “ sure, i got a shortcut.”-anything to avoid walking. 

“ SPLENDID!” Papyrus exclaimed, “ TO THE CORE WE GO!” Sans got up and Gaster and Papyrus came towards him. Gaster’s tux was a shining black, pressed pocket square of deep purple in his pocket; cut sharp by folded lines. Papyrus’ suit was a startling white, his scarf and boots temporarily abandon but the red gloves still sneaking their way onto the end of his hands. Sans’ was a deep brown-gray, made of some type of thick tweed. They linked hands in a small circle and Sans lit his one magical eye, it lighting blue and then flashing yellow. Sans felt the urge to say something. His one eye light flickered back to normal and the other back into existence. 

“ Sans?” Gaster questioned calmly, with a patient gaze, as Sans stood there. Papyrus watched him with wide sockets, “ EVERYTHING OK, BROTHER?” 

“ y-yeah.” Sans answered quickly, “ i, um, just-” Sans blushed and laughed awkwardly, feeling a little ruffled, m-maybe he should have just gone. He looked at their expectant faces and it was too late now, he might as well just go through with it. 

“ i, um,” he began sheepishly, “ i just wanted to say again how much i really love ya both, i guess.” His skull was a blue rose as he confessed, looking between their faces and their linked hands, away from their eyes awkwardly, “ i’m so happy we’re all, ya know, together now and i just-” He closed his sockets as he said, “ i just really feel the love of both ya, ya know?” Taking off the seriousness of his statements, he looked up with a wink, “ i feel it all the way to be my CORE.” 

“ Agh! Awe. Nyeh!” Papyrus exclaimed, having conflicting emotions about Sans’ statements, that was very sweet of his brother! But at the same time-ugh, the pun. Gaster smiled at him, a warm black flush entering his cheeks, “ That is very kind, Sans, we love you both as well, so much,” Sans obsessed over the way Gaster’s eyes looked at him, like he, his lazy, little self, was the most amazing thing in the world. It felt beyond amazing. 

Gaster looked to Papyrus, who looked at him with wide eyes, “ Right, Papyrus?” Papyrus nodded eagerly with a large smile, pushing aside his trouble with the pun. “ OF COURSE, BROTHER! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I’M SO SO HAPPY WE’RE ALL SO HAPPY AND IN LOVE!” Papyrus grinned and released Gaster’s hand for a moment, placing it on his lower jaw, “ THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THIS BETTER IS FOR UNDYNE TO ACCEPT ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!” 

Sans smiled to Pap lovingly and Gaster giggled softly as Pap reached out and retook his hand. “ that would be cool, Pap.” Sans agreed and Gaster nodded and reminded, “ Patience, child.” Papyrus sighed out a thing without any real grief and then said, “ THANKS FOR SAYING THAT THOUGH, BROTHER! IT’S ALWAYS GOOD TO KNOW OUR FAVORITE LAZYBONES IS FEELING GOOD.” Papyrus winked. Sans chuckled in bashfulness as Gaster agreed, “ It relieves and assures us indeed." looking to Sans, " I love knowing for certain you’re alright, Sans. It's even better when you can bare to tell me yourself.” Sans squirmed a bit where he stood and said, “ o-ok, ok." 

" thanks.” he said more earnestly and then said, “ hold on!” and re-lit his eye. In a flash, they were outside the entrance to the CORE in the MTT resort in Hotland. 

The double doors were tall and yellowish, under a blinking, bright red sign, saying ‘CORE’ in strong lettering. Gaster looked to his two children and stated, “ Brace yourself.” Sans already knew what they were bracing for. He could already hear the roaring of conversation and merriment muffled by the doors. Gaster pushed them open and the three of them walked quickly but carefully across the suspended walkway to the entrance to the CORE. Sans flinched at how many bodies turned to them, the room for a moment becoming quieter. Monsters, scientists, construction workers, advisers, simple monsters, everyone was invited; all in their finest dresses and formal wear. 

“ Doctor!” 

“ Doctor Gaster!” 

“ Are those his children?” 

Sans and Papyrus kept close to their father as he wove his way through the rooms of startling blue, monster symbols, and grid-work decorating the walls. The walls and ceiling and mechanisms being of sleek, polished, steel, the carpeting was thick and plush under feet. Gaster greeted left and right with calm waves and a smile on his face. “ Oh, thank you. Thank you for coming. You flatter me. Glad you could attend. Oh,” Gaster stopped at the large, imposing form before him; draped in a rich purple cape, and adorned in gleaming, reflective golden armor. Tall and broad and strong. A more than bright smile crossed the goat king’s face as he reached down and pulled Gaster into a strong hug. Gaster was shocked a moment and then, flushing lightly, laughed happily. Sans felt his skull blush slightly at the sight of his father so happy. Papyrus was staring with amazement at the-the King?! King Asgore Dreemurr! King of the Royal Guard and the entire Underground!

“ Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!” he dipped into a bow, out of respect, and Sans smiled and waved, “ good afternoon, King.” 

Asgore finally let Gaster go of his powerful squeeze, leaving Gaster to laugh and adjust his bow tie. Asgore smiled powerfully at the two skeleton boys, " Hello Sans, Papyrus," and then to his friend. “ It looks more amazing than I could have ever pictured, Gaster.” he said, in his gentle but deep voice. Gaster flushed with pride and said, “ Thank you, for believing in it, in the vision, it’s all thanks for your support.” 

Asgore chided, “ You’re so modest, Gaster!” He brought his large, furred paws out and looked around with a grin, dark eyes affectionate, “ This is because of your genius and astounding work ethic.” 

Gaster shook his head no, “ It was because of my amazing team, they worked so hard for this.” He nodded with a smile, “ We all did.” He exchanged a look with Sans and Sans smiled back. 

Papyrus stared to the King with dazzled sockets. He was complimenting his father’s work. W-wow, his father sure was an important monster! So smart and high-up! 

Asgore nodded and said, “ I know. I’m so sorry I missed you for your 20th year anniversary last week.” Gaster waved him off dismissively, “ No worries, I wasn’t feeling well, um, I went home early.” Asgore nodded with a happy sigh, “ Illness? It strikes at the most inconvenient times.” Gaster chuckled smoothly, “ It does.” he said with a calm smile. Sans snorted in his head, no matter what changed, his father could still lie through his teeth like a champ.

A scientist in black called for Asgore’s attention and Asgore smiled and gave them a wave, “ Sorry,” he apologized and Gaster promised, “ No problem. We’ll have to share a drink later.” Asgore chuckled and nodded, “ We will!” he said happily and wandered off to the one who had called him. Gaster turned back to look at his kids and Papyrus squinted at him suspiciously, leaning forward, and Sans crossed his arms over his chest, looking judgmental. Some sweat forming on his cheek, W.D. promised, “ Only soda! Or maybe tea!” He held a forced smile as Sans and Papyrus exchanged a look. Sans and Papyrus nodded, with ‘humphs’ of approval and Gaster smiled in relief, sighing. 

“ GOOD, FATHER! TEA IS A GOOD CHOICE!” 

“ yup, tea sure is good by TEA.” Sans winked and Gaster chortled in delighted surprise. Papyrus grew a huffy, angry expression. “ YOU NEVER STOP DO YOU!” he chided.

Gaster leaned forward and touched on Papyrus’ arm gently, Papyrus looked to him in slight surprise and Gaster whispered coyly, “ You look so cute while angry, Papyrus. I’m sure Sans just can’t resist.” He smirked with satisfaction as Papyrus blushed a warm orange. “ N-NYEH! W-WELL!” Papyrus looked off, face feeling hot, “ SURELY HE CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE CUTE TO BOTHER!” Gaster giggled and Sans chuckled as well. Sans said, “ sorry, Pap, you’re way too cute. nobody can compete.” Papyrus huffed, giving Sans a tried but flattered look, “ W-WELL, I DO SUPPOSE NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” Gaster and Sans giggled again. 

Sans stood next to Papyrus, nearly pressed up against him, in how tightly packed the crowd was. He smiled up to Pap with happy eye lights and Pap grinned at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to rest there. Sans flushed happily, looking up to the stand, where his father was stepping up and preparing himself. There was a crowd gathered around a small stage and it was quieting slowly as the scientist looked ready. There were important members of the CORE team on either side of the Head Royal Scientist at his fancy glass stand. He stood at above the crowd. As he deemed it quiet enough, he began, “ Thank you, monsters of all sizes and varieties, for joining us today."

“ It is an absolute honor to hold so many diverse and special monsters in a place that once only existed inside my head.” He chuckled softly as did some of the scientists in the crowd, W.D. said smoothly, “ I’m sure many of my colleagues know the satisfaction and unrealness of that. I would like to start off by thanking the CORE team, our construction team, and everyone who helped oversee the CORE project. You all have worked so hard and this would have been impossible without each and every one of your inputs. I would also like to give a special thank you to our King.” Gaster found Asgore’s eyes in the crowd, the king smiled at him warmly. “ Asgore Dreemurr, the most selfless and strong monster I know. May his leadership lead us into the future.” There were cheers for the King, full of hope, that one day we might leave this place. 

Papyrus grinned and gave a loud cheer, Sans looking up with love. In that moment, he felt the same, the same as they did. He may be content with his small, peaceful life underground, but so many of them wanted more; the dreamers, the roamers, the ones that grew bored in the cavern whose space was only so measured and contained, those who longed to see the sky and regain what monsters lost all those years ago. Sans wanted the surface sky then too, the blue he had only read about, for his amazing younger brother, for his incredible father, for all monster kind. Because of all they could accomplish, because of all they could do. He looked back up to his father, feeling his soul beat warmly in his chest, because they were worthy of that. All of them. All their hopes and dreams meant something. They meant getting out of here. 

Gaster continued, not wanting to put Asgore, who he knew to be bad at receiving compliments, under the spotlight too long, “ And I would like to give special thanks also to Alphys Dinosaur, a valued colleague of mine.” Alphys blinked widely in surprise, blushing and sweating shyly, looking around self-consciously at the statement within the crowd. “ I wanted to tell her how much I really appreciated all her help, on the CORE, and in general. Also,” Gaster’s eye lights gleamed with adoration as he looked down to Sans and Papyrus, near the front of the crowd, “ this speech would be utterly and terribly incomplete without mention of my two beautiful children, Sans and Papyrus.” Eyes turned towards them, some scientists whispering with excitement and staring with a preying interest that made Sans uncomfortable. Papyrus waved around at them before looking back attentively to his father. 

“ They support me and shower me in affection and it’s them I do this all for.” Gaster smiled happily, “ They’re more than amazing.” Sans blushed slightly, looking to the side at his dad’s public compliments and Papyrus grinned at him, cheekbones joyfully mango. Gaster quickly moved on, saying, “ It was a long process, blueprints drawn and redrawn, equations written and scratched out, calculations made and made again for errors had been made. Something this big, something this complicated, is never easy. Building something like this never is easy. It’s hard. Incredibly challenging. And there were moments where my doubt and uncertainty crept in and made me want to give it all up. Surrender, hide away, and give in to the fear of failure.” He flipped a note card smoothy, “ But you can’t.” he said with a strong smile, “ You need to hold on, try one more time, another push, or two or three, just because the solution isn’t easy, doesn't mean it isn’t worth it.” Gaster smiled brightly as he put his straightened, placid arms on either side of the stand, “ Don’t be afraid to try the unlikely option. To look unorthodox. Trust in your own intuition and if that falls you, then your friends and family. They will carry you when you can’t keep yourself up right. Thank you again for your time, the future of monsters thanks you.” Gaster smiled as he went and stepped down from the stand. There was loud applause and Papyrus joined in enthusiastically. Sans smiling and being surprised when Papyrus began to pull him in their father’s direction. 

Gaster was being greeted by smiling and flattering monsters at the bottom of the small stage, his eyes turned at the high, elated sound of Papyrus’ bright voice. “ FATHER!” he exclaimed, waving strongly, running over; dragging Sans along. Sans was smiling a wide, honest grin as he was brought along. Gaster turned from the others, grinning and opened his arms for a hug. Papyrus leapt forward and Sans jumped a step, unable to help himself. They wrapped their arms around each other in a messy, tangled hug and none of them could stop their buoyant laughter as the celebration of the CORE opening resounded throughout the room.


End file.
